Anomalous Ammy
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: AU! A rainy night, a lost child, a murder that relates to the vampires. Can Eric, with Sookie and Bill's help, protect this special child from what lurks within the night? Sorry for rubbish summary, i have never been good at them but please do still R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one

**Sookie's POV**

"Bill, why do we have to go to see Eric now? Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?" I demand and I see Bill sigh heavily next to me.

"Sookie, we have been over this already. Eric needs to talk to us now, he says it's important" he reminds me and now it was my turn to sigh.

"We all know what Eric's version of 'important' is" I mumble as I stare out the window of the car. It was raining heavily and the sky was dark. It was almost as if it was weeping for something. I keep this thought in my mind as Bill carries on the drive to Fangtasia where no doubt Eric is sat waiting for us. I still can't believe that he just clicks his fingers and we all run to him like lost puppies. He really needs to get off that high throne he's put himself on.

I immediately have to throw that thought away as Bill slams on the brakes. I was about to ask why when I saw it. A small girl was sat in the middle of the road shaking. I quickly got out of the car before Bill could protest; that girl looked lost and as I neared her I could hear her sobbing. When I was close enough to her I crouched down and she instantly shot up into a fighting position. When I looked into her eyes she looked so frightened and when I tried to read her thoughts they were blocked. It was just fuzziness. But then I realised that she must be a telepath as well, she was radiating the same vibe as I do.

"Hey there, I'm Sookie" I introduce myself and in return she lowers her defence as she collapses back onto the ground.

"I'm Ammy" she whispers to me as she frantically wipes at her eyes.

"Well Ammy, it's nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind me asking, but where's your parents?" I ask and she points over to a car that was parked on the side of the road. I look over at Bill and he nods as he runs over there to check it out. But I already knew what he was going to find, they were dead. No doubt about it.

"You look cold. Why don't you come with us? We'll get you warmed up and then we can sort this out, okay?" I ask and she nods her small head as she tries to stand up, but she was too exhausted for it. I felt for her as I picked her up and took her over to the car where I sat her in the back seat. I told her to stay there as I shut the door and went over to meet Bill half way.

"Their dead aren't they?" I ask and Bill nods.

"They are, but it was murder. Not just any human murder, but this was one of a vampire" he informs me and I gasp. Who would kill a family and leave a poor child on her own. Unless she managed to escape before they could get to her. But surely they would have just followed her scent and then drained her when she was found?

"We can't leave her Bill. She's going to have to come with us and we'll have to explain this all to Eric. We are in his area and it is to do with a vampire" I point out as we walk back over to his car where we get in. Hopefully Eric will know what to do with this little girl. By the looks of it she doesn't have anyone else.

On our drive over to Fangtasia I couldn't help but debate on whether I should tell Eric about her 'gift' or not. At first I thought that maybe she was telepathic, she was giving off the same vibe as any other telepath, but even then I should have been able to read her mind. She's too young to be able to understand it and put a wall up. There is no way she could possibly be able to do that yet. But if she isn't a telepath, then what was she? And how come she radiates the same currents as any other telepath? This is all so confusing. If I'm confused, then I wonder just how confused Ammy is. I could hear her crying in the back and when I glanced in the mirror she was still shaking, despite the heating in the car being on.

I pulled off my jacket and passed it to her. She thanked me quietly as she wrapped it around herself. It was rather intriguing to see her wrap it around herself without undoing the belt. By the looks of it she's probably done this a million times before. She looked so innocent and pure that I couldn't believe this was happening to such a small child. She can't be much older then what I was when I lost my parents. I can relate to how she must be feeling, but what if she doesn't quite get that her parents our gone? I guess only time can tell us if she truly understands what has happened tonight.

"Ammy, how old are you?" I ask her softly and she attempts to give me a small smile.

"Six" she informs me and I smile at her. She is a very beautiful child. She has brown wavy hair that falls to just below her shoulders and she has sparkling blue eyes. She is definitely one of those naturally beautiful girls. She'll definitely catch plenty of boys' eyes when she grows up.

We pull up into the parking lot of Fangtasia and I can see Pam stood at the door checking people over before they come in. We get out and I collect Ammy from the back. She instantly wraps her small arms around my neck as I carry her over to the entrance.

"A child. How interesting." Pam smirks and I roll my eyes at her.

"We found her on our way here, Bill will have to fill you in. I don't think she quite understands what has happened" I tell her and she nods as she lets us through. We walk in and I spot Eric sat in his throne as he watches over the bar. When he sees us he jumps down and comes over to meet us half way.

"Sookie, Bill it's good to see you." He tells us before he spots Ammy in my arms. He snaps his attention to her almost instantly.

"Why is there a child in my establishment?" he demands and I sigh as I look at Ammy who looks more frightened then when we found her.

"It's a long story" I say and he motions for us to follow him into his office. But I couldn't help but think what he would do with this small child. Would he give her to the adoption service? If he found out about her ability that I was still unsure of, then maybe he would use her to his advantage. But I can't let that happen. She is too young to do what I do.

**AN: Please review, I appreciate any thoughts you may wish to express x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just to be on the safe side the little girl's name is pronounced Am-ee not Amy. Also I would like to say thank you to jesstrue for reviewing and 00taju00 for adding the story to story alert xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter two

**Eric's POV**

"Explain" I order as Sookie and Bill sit down on my sofa while I lean against my desk staring at them. I want to know what the meaning of this is. Why is there a child in Fangtasia?

"Eric, we were on our way here after your call when we found her sat in the middle of the road" Sookie tells me and I see the little girl lift her head up to look at Sookie, but Sookie's full attention is on me. I was about to speak when I noticed that the little girl was shivering. I may be a hard ass sometimes but when there's a small child shivering in my office, I instantly want to help. I will never understand why children have such good influences on people.

I go over to my cupboards and retrieve a woolly blanket where I go over and wrap it around the small girl. I crouch down so that I'm face to face with the small girl. I couldn't see her face very well because she was hiding herself from me.

"What is your name little girl?" I ask and she moves her head slightly so she's looking at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Ammy" she whispers and I nod my head at the name.

"Strange name. I haven't heard a name quite like that before" I say and she giggles slightly making me smile.

"Tell me Ammy, are you tired?" I ask her and she inclines her small head while rubbing her eyes.

"Sookie, Bill why don't you go get a booth and I will settle the girl before coming out and joining you so we can have a proper chat about this" I say and they nod. Sookie passes the girl over to me and Ammy wraps her arms around my neck instantly.

When they've left I lie her down on the sofa and make sure the blanket is wrapped around her. You could clearly see that poor child was shattered; she was rubbing her eyes like crazy.

"What's your name?" she asks me softly. Children always seem to have soft voices.

"Eric and I think it's time you closed your eyes and got some sleep. I've got to go talk to Sookie but if you wake up I don't want you to leave this room okay?" I tell her firmly and she nods before she allows herself to be taken away by her dreams. She is a very pretty child I must admit; she reminds me a lot about one of my fuck and feeds. But I must leave those thoughts; I can't have myself getting distracted. I stand up and promptly leave the room.

As I walk out into the bar I spot Sookie and Bill almost instantly. They definitely stand out from the rest of the crowd we usually get in here. While I'm making my way over there I notice several fangbangers watching me. It's really creepy to see them staring at me 24/7 but I had to allow it for business. Anyway, the fuck and feeds weren't too bad to cope with. When I get there I take my seat as I look between Bill and Sookie, waiting for one of them to explain this to me.

"Her parents, they were murdered. But not by humans; by vampires" Bill tells me and I watch him carefully while I process this new information.

"And you are sure?" I confirm and he inclines his head for a definite yes.

"This happened within my area?" I ask and this time I receive nods from them both. Well, looks like I'm going to have a big problem on my hands.

"Why was it you called us here in the first place anyway?" Bill inquires.

"I needed your help with a meeting that was coming up in next few days. It's a supernatural and human meeting. I figured Sookie could be of use during the meeting, not just for her gift but for her beauty as well" I finish giving Sookie one of my most dashing smiles.

"Well we will have to discuss this at another time. Ammy seems to be awake" Sookie points out and when I turn my head I spot Ammy stood in the doorway of the corridor that leads to my office. I spot a vampire eyeing her up and I instantly jump to my feet and head over to her. I was about to demand why she hadn't stayed in my office when I noticed the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask as she wipes her eyes before answering me.

"I h-had a r-really bad d-dream" she sobs out and I smile at her softly. I hate it when small children cry. She seemed so distraught over it that I had no choice but to pick her up and bring her over to the booth with me. I couldn't leave her like this. She had worked herself up into a right state. When I picked her up she snuggled into my chest; it felt rather weird to have such a small child trust you. Especially when they have barely met you. I walk over and reclaim my seat, leaving Ammy in my arms. Sookie smiles at me whereas Bill gets this grin on his face.

"Suits you" he tells me and I glare at him. Just because I show some mercy upon a child he thinks he can make snarky comments like that.

"What does snarky mean?" Ammy asks as she looks up at me. I freeze in complete astonishment. Did she just read my thoughts? And for my answer she nods at me.

"You can hear me" I confirm with her and she smiles shyly at me. This is truly amazing. I have never met anyone who can read the supernatural's minds. I wonder if she can read human's minds as well.

"Did you used to be able to hear your parents? Or your school friends?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"They came off more like a fuzziness that made me feel dizzy" she admits. I was still astonished that she even trusted me enough to tell me this stuff, let alone admit to me that she has the gift. I had so many questions lined up in my head but I didn't want to ask her them quite yet, and anyway, Pam came over and disrupted us before I even got the chance to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to Deanns, FaeBloodVampWolf, Shreillyn and disneyprincess4evr for adding this story to their favourite's xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLIANE HARRIS!**

Chapter three

**Eric's POV**

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's an important call for you. I suggest you answer it" Pam tells me and I scowl at her before turning my attention back to Ammy.

"Ammy, can you do me a big favour and sit next to Sookie please? I promise I will be back as soon as I can and Pam before you go, can you provide everyone with a drink please?" I ask her and she inclines her head.

"I'll get Bill's usual blood and Sookie's gin and tonic. What about the child?" Pam asks me and I give her an annoyed look.

"Believe it or not Pam, but the child does have a name and an opinion" I tell her firmly, Pam was about to react when a small voice came across.

"I'm Ammy and do you have any juice?" she asks sweetly with a small smile and Pam nods as she walks off. She can be a right pain at times.

I walk back to my office at a hurried pace; the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can get back to talking to Ammy. This child holds a gift that I have never known a human to have. She is definitely a vital part in some of my plans. But I can't take advantage of this poor child. Can I? No, I can't. I won't allow myself to. Wait, since when did I stop myself from taking advantage of something like this? It must be that child; I always did have a soft spot for children. I have no idea why to be honest, but I guess it's because they are rather small compared to us.

**Sookie's POV**

"Ammy, are you okay?" I ask when I notice that she's dazing out onto the crowded dance floor. She snaps out of it and turns her head to face me.

"Yeah, but I'm a little cold still. And my clothes are all wet" she tells me and I could see her point. She was still in wet clothes, and even I know that she must be uncomfortable in them. Maybe I can get Bill to watch her while I go to the shop and get her some fresh clothes, or maybe I can watch her while Bill goes. But that wouldn't be fair on him either way; he didn't want to be dragged into this. He might not have said so, but it was evident when you looked at him.

"Here you go, and oh, Ammy if you would come with me first" Pam asks and I stare at her. What was she going to do with Ammy? Was she going to hurt her? Give her to another vampire? I won't allow it.

"Before you start Sookie, I'm only taking her to Eric. He asked for me to take her to him. Don't ask me why." She tells me as Ammy jumps down from the booth and follows Pam towards Eric's office. She didn't even hold Ammy's hand. What if someone tried to take her? Chill Sookie. She's fine, just calm down. I tell myself as I take deep breaths before diving into my gin and tonic.

**Eric's POV**

Just as I put the phone down my office door opens and Pam is stood there with Ammy. The poor child looks scared and confused, but I only asked for her to be brought here because I sent one of my barmen out to fetch her some clothes. They brought back a variety of things, seeing as they had no idea what this little girl may like. But they have chosen a good selection, as well as a small hairbrush and some bobbles for her.

"Eric" Ammy practically shouts as she runs over to me. I scoop her up and ask her what's wrong and she whispers back that Pam scares her. I couldn't blame her really, Pam scares me at times as well but she is a decent person when you get to know her better. I dismiss Pam and she obliges by leaving and closing the door behind her. Now it's time to let Ammy chose and change into some dry clothes.

"Ammy, I have some dry clothes here. Chose whatever it is you wish to wear" I tell her and she nods as she jumps down from my lap and sits on the floor with the bag that is leaning against my desk. She rummages through it and I notice how her entire face and aura lights up. She pulls out dark blue jeans, black converse (kids) and a long sleeved black and red top that said 'wild child' on it. I had no idea if she could actually read what was wrote on the top but she looked enthused about it and that's all that mattered. I showed her over to the bathroom where she could get changed and I waited for her to come out. I didn't want to risk anyone trying to take her. When she comes out she seems much more comfortable and happier in these new dry clothes. I lead her back to my office and sit her on my desk.

"How do you want your hair doing?" I ask her. I highly doubted that she just wanted it down, most kids her age would prefer it up.

"A plat, please" plat? Does she mean braid? I will have to assume that she means braid because even if she didn't, that's what she's getting. I brush her hair before braiding it. I know it seems strange having a 1000 year old vampire Viking know how to braid hair, but back in those days of the Vikings if your hair was long then you had to braid it to keep it out of your eyes when battling. When she was done she smiled and thanked me. All I had to do now was take her back to the booth so I can talk to Bill and Sookie about what we're going to do with her. My other business with them can wait; we need to see what we're going to do with Ammy. We can't leave her on her own, and we certainly can't lose her to social services. This child has an extraordinary gift that must be cherished, not abused.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to clared and Deanns for reviewing xx I would also like to thank clared for adding the story to her alerts xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter four

**Eric's POV**

I walk back to the booth with Ammy in my arms. She had fallen asleep by the time I got there and I wondered how that happened. She seemed so wide awake only minutes ago and now she was fast asleep and having an adventure in what these humans call 'dream land'. I sat down and passed her over to Sookie. She still seemed a little cold and with Sookie being human she would have the body heat that would keep Ammy warm for now.

"What are we doing with this little angel then?" Sookie asks as she looks down at the little girl. But the thing was, Ammy didn't look like peaceful in her sleep. If you looked closely you could see that she was fidgeting behind her eye lids. I wonder what is causing her to look like that when ideally she should just look like a peaceful angel.

"We can't leave her. She has a valuable gift that should only be used for good, and if we give her over to the social services they will deem her 'crazy' if she ever told them of her gift" I tell them and I see them look slightly confused by what I had said. Have they not picked up on Ammy's capabilities?

"Ammy is a telepath like you Sookie. But then again, not like you" I tell her and she burrowed her eyebrows together as she tried to work out what I had just told her. I always seem to say stuff cryptically without me knowing.

"She is a telepath like you, but she reads the minds of the supernatural. Not the ones of humans like you do" I tell her and she looks down at the girl in complete shock.

"I knew she had some sort of ability but I didn't know it involved reading minds of the supernatural" she admits and I nod to her.

"She will stay with me, I wish to keep a close eye on her" I tell them and they both stare at me like I'm crazy.

"Eric, even you can't handle the responsibility of a child as well as your responsibilities as a sheriff" Bill points out and I growl in frustration at him.

"I will be the one who decides on whether or not I can handle her. And I say I can do therefore I will" I snap at him.

"Eric, even if you do take care of her. You can only do it at night, who will look after her in the day time?" Sookie asks and I give her that knowing look. Her eyes go wide as she looks between me and Ammy.

"Are you being serious? I have work Eric! I can't look after her when I'm working"

"I'm sure Sam will be fine with her being around. Sam loves kids as I recall" I tell her and she sighs in defeat. But when I look into her eyes I can see that gleam of joy that streams through them.

Before we could say anything else, Ammy started to stir before she pelted into an upright position and she looked terrified as she looked around the bar.

"Han är här" (AN: it means he's here) she whispers and Iinstantly recognise the language she is portraying. Since when did she speak swedish? And who's here?

"Who's here?" I ask and she points towards a man who's stood at the bar. He is quite tall, maybe 6"1, and he is very well built. He has brownish hair that has a few highlights of blonde in them and his eyes are a peircing blue colour. I peered back over to Ammy who looked terrified.

"Who is he?" I ask and she just shakes her head as she jumps off of Sookie's lap. I caught her before she could run any further than our booth. It was obvious that she was trying to run away, but from whom I still don't know. All I know is that there is a man stood at my bar and he's frightening Ammy.

"Ammy please tell me who he is" I ask again as I turn her to face me. I see a tear let loose from her eye as she buries her head in my chest. Whoever he is, he has obviously caused this child much distress.

"Uncle Sizzy" she sobs into my chest and I keep hold of her as I observe this man. He was no man though, he was a were.

"Sookie, take Ammy and go to my office and wait there. Bill please come with me" I order and we all split up. I pass Ammy over to Sookie as me and Bill walk over to who Ammy deems to be her 'Uncle Sizzy'.

**Ammy's POV**

Why is Uncle Sizzy here? I thought he was gone. He promised mummy that he would go away and never come back. He hurt mummy and me a lot. Daddy wasn't happy with what Uncle Sizzy was doing but there was nothing daddy could do to protect us. He did try but Uncle Sizzy used to hurt him. He always made me and mummy cry; Uncle Sizzy was like a man in the light but when the moon was full he was something else. He looked like a wolf and he howled at me once when I followed him into the woods. Mummy always told me not to go there but they looked so pretty in the moon light and I saw Uncle Sizzy go in there. But when I found him, he changed. He was like a nasty beast; he attacked me and bit my arm.

I had to have some stitches put in and when the doctor asked how it happened, my mummy told a fib and told him it was because I was clumsy and got caught on glass. But that's not what happened. Uncle Sizzy hurt me on purpose, and after that night he used to hurt me during the day when he looked after me when mummy and daddy were at work. He did things that play in my mind when I go to sleep. I usually avoid sleeping now, but sometimes I get so sleepy that I have to give in to it. I don't like being sleepy, it scares me. I don't like my dreams. My mummy always told me that my dreams should be happy, but mine aren't. Mine are scary.


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter five

**Sookie's POV**

"Come on, wake up Ammy. You're coming to work with me" I tell her as I pick her up and her eye lids flutter open. She was a difficult one to get to sleep, but after a few hours of trying I finally managed to do it. It took four rounds of hide and seek plus three games of tag. As well as a bed time story and a warm glass of milk. Even I was exhausted by the end of it. This kid really doesn't like sleeping. I sat her on my bed as I went through the carrier bag that Eric had gave me, the one that has some new clothes in for Ammy. I pull out a gorgeous red dress that had long sleeves and it had a cute black bow that tied at the back. It was absolutely adorable.

"Is this okay honey?" I ask and she nods as she rubs her eyes. "Do you want to get dressed by yourself or would you like me to help?" I ask her softly. She looked too tired to do anything herself but some children are very independent.

"I can do it" she suddenly perks up as she jumps down and grabs the dress from me, as well as the black converse, before running into my bathroom. She emerges after a little bit and she looks absolutely gorgeous in that dress. She smiles brightly at me and when she goes to run to me she trips up. I go over to her to see if she's okay and when I pull her dress up a little bit so I could look at her leg, the one she was holding, I noticed that there were some scars there. Not only was there scars there, but there was a fresh mark there. It looked like a bite mark.

"What bit you honey?" I ask as I run my hand over the bruised bite. She flinches slightly before pulling her leg back and jumping up as if nothing had happened.

"Uncle Sizzy" she tells me. The man from the bar? He did this to this poor little girl? But how did he do this? It looks like a bite you would get off of a dog not one of a man. I will have to talk to Eric about this later when I go to drop her off. He didn't tell me about what happened with the man, all he did was come into his office and tell me to go home and take Ammy with me. I guess it must be serious; well this bit of information might be useful for Eric to know. Maybe he can figure out why her Uncle bit her.

"I meet your boss?" she asks and I nod at her. She was smiling brightly as she skipped out of the room and down the stairs. After we had a quick breakfast we were off and I arrived at work on time luckily.

We walked in and when Sam noticed Ammy he smiled at her before nodding to me. I guess Eric had phoned him and explained everything. Well, at least that makes this much easier.

"You must be Ammy" Sam asks and she nods frantically before walking over to him.

"I'm Sam, and I would be honoured if you would help me today" he tells her and her entire face brightens up. Sam is really good with kids; he would be a great father if he got given the chance.

"I would love to Sammy" she says and Sam laughs at her new nickname for him. She really is adorable.

"So you're okay with this then?" I confirm.

"I can't really say no, can I? Anyway she is cute and everyone will love her" he points out and I have to agree with him. Everyone will love her. But despite all that, I still couldn't get that bite mark out of my head. I really hope Eric has an explanation for this, because the man at the bar looked like a human. I couldn't guarantee it because I didn't look into his mind; I was too concerned with Ammy at that moment in time. But still…

**Eric's POV**

I wake up an hour before dawn, with me being an older vampire I wake up earlier than some of the younger ones. After yesterday's events I am unsure as to what's happening with Ammy. Yes, Sookie will be bringing her back but I also have her supposed Uncle locked up in Fangtasia. He is locked in the basement to which Pam has been calling the 'dungeon' for the last year. According to her I lock everyone down there until I can be 'bothered' to deal with them. I really do not see why Pam talks like these humans today. What ever happened to general English? But then again, this language has changed dramatically since my human years. I rid myself of these thoughts as I get showered and changed before leaving. When I get to my bar I go in to find Pam already there and preparing everything for when we open. She is very organised when needed.

"Master, it's good to see you. I have arranged all your work into a neat pile in your office. Today's work is much less than usual, you'll be pleased to know" she informs me and I thank her as I walk to my office. She was right there were only a few sheets there, I usually have to fill in hundreds of sheets but I guess today might be my lucky day. Almost moments after I begin my paper work, there's a knock at my office door.

"Come in" I call and when the door opens I peer over to see who it is.

"Eric" Ammy squeals as she runs over to me. I smile at her as she flings herself into my arms.

"Ammy, it's good to see you dear. Was Sam nice to you?" I ask and she nods as she passes me a picture that was in her hand. It was obvious she had drawn it and it is actually a really great drawing for someone of her age.

"It's a picture of a forest in the moon light" she tells me proudly. I smile but when I look over at Sookie it was obvious that she wanted to tell me something. And from the expression on her face it didn't look like good news.

**AN: Please review, I would love to hear you opinions xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to Victoria Emily, tonixx, AlyssaSpencer and CharmAce for adding the story to their alerts/favourites. And another thank you to clared for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter six

**Eric's POV**

"Ammy, sit here and don't move okay? I'm just going to go talk to Sookie outside" I tell her and she nods as she watches me and Sookie leave my office. When we're out and the door is firmly shut, I turn to her and demand to know what's going on.

"Look, Ammy fell over this morning and when I went to check her leg there were…bite marks. Fresh ones at that" she informs me and I think about it for a moment.

"Did she tell you what made them?" I ask, but even I knew the answer to this. It wasn't a what that did it, it was a who. And I know exactly who this who is.

"She said her Uncle Sizzy did it" she tells me. What respectable man bites and hurts a small child?

"I will deal with it. Do not fear, for I have this supposed Uncle locked up ready for my questioning"

"Eric, how are you going to interview him when you have Ammy with you?" she demands to me as her eye brows furrow in displeasure.

"She will be accompanying me. Do not even think to contradict me on my decisions. I will not allow her to be hurt and if she begins to feel uncomfortable I will take her back to my office" I tell her before turning my back on her and walking back into my office. As much as I like Sookie, she can be a pain at times. When I re-enter I find Ammy sat there mumbling things to herself. She looked as if she was in pure concentration; when she saw me, however, she snapped out of it.

"You have Uncle Sizzy" she accuses. How did she know that I had her Uncle? Oh, my thoughts. Or maybe she read his; I mean he is practically just below this room.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but right now I could do with your help"

"I know. I heard" she states and when I question her she points to her head. Indicating towards her ability.

"You'd better follow me then" she obliges and follows me out of the room. I turn around and pick her up because the steps into Fangtasia's basement are rather steep. I do not wish for her to fall and injure herself. The last thing I need is a bleeding child on my hands. When we reach the bottom I find her Uncle exactly where I left him. Chained up to the wall. I felt Ammy tense in my arms but she made no comment about going back. She is very brave, I must admit.

"What do you want with me?" he barks out when he notices our arrival.

"I wish for you to answer some questions. If you even try to lie I will be aware of it" I warn him and when I look over to Ammy just to confirm it with her she inclines her head in acceptance. Smart child.

"I haven't done anything! On what account do I deserve this?" he shouts at me and I place Ammy down before going over to him and grabbing him by the throat. I slam him into the wall and I hear a slight squeak from Ammy behind me. I took no notice though; this creature was pushing my patience.

"You will do as I say or you will meet your end" I threaten as I tighten my grip around the worthless soul's neck. He manages to get an okay out, so I drop him before turning back to the child. I did not wish for her to see that, but some things just can't be helped. And this were is beginning to wear my patience thin. He will co-operate or he will be tortured and disposed of as I see appropriate. Ammy looked a little shaken by my display but she made no reference to it as she watched her Uncle wearily before turning her attention to me.

**AN: Please review, I appreciate any thoughts you may wish to express xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you to tonixx for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seven

**Eric's POV**

I could see in her small blue orbs that she was scared and unsure of everything. She looked so vulnerable, and for some reason I found myself caring for her. I care that she isn't happy, I care that she's scared, I care that she doesn't even fully understand what's happened to her lately. Since when did I ever care about people? Let alone a small child.

"Eric" she whispers and I ask her what's wrong. She motions towards her Uncle and I incline my head in agreement. It was obvious that she wished to approach her Uncle, and I was not going to stop her. But I was going to watch her; if he even makes the slightest move towards her I will rip him apart.

She walks straight up to him, he stares at her but she stands her ground. She was no longer sporting that vulnerable look, but instead she had replaced it with one of courage and determination. She reminded me much of myself back in my human years as a Viking. I used to constantly sport that exact same look. I had to abandon those thoughts when she did something I never would have expected. She laid her small hand upon his arm and she closed her eyes shut. I watched observantly as I tried to work out what she was doing.

"Why did you do it?" she asks in a strong voice that was very commanding.

"We were playing. Like I told you before sweetie" he tells her but she smiles slightly to herself as she removes the hand and runs back over to me.

She lifts her arms up as an order for me to pick her up. I raise my eyebrow but follow her wishes and pick her up. She leans in closer to my ear and begins to whisper in my ear.

"He filmed it all. He would get given lots of money for those videos" she whispers and I try to decode that and place it correctly. What did he film? Then it hit me.

"He bit you, filmed it and then sold the videos?" I ask and she looks down away from my face. She was hiding something but I shall not pressure her, especially not in front of this worthless were. We take our leave then; I will deal with him when Ammy is not around to witness it. Anyway, I want to know the rest of the story before I tear him up limb by limb.

When we get to my office I place her on the sofa before crouching down so that I was face to face with her. Sookie told me that children do not appreciate being towered over as it sometimes frightens them.

"Ammy, what are you hiding from me? You can tell me." I assure her, being careful about how I approach this subject.

"It wasn't just Uncle Sizzy who would bite me. He had friends. Every full moon he would hold this party thing where they all came round in their doggy form and take turns in biting me. Uncle Sizzy always said it was a game, but when I heard their head voices I knew he was lying. They were getting the one thing that no other could give them" she tells me and I was astounded at how logical her words were.

"You can trust me" I guarantee. It was obvious that she wanted to tell someone, and I was set on that person being me.

"One of their head voices said something about my blood being a key to something. I can't quite remember what" she tells me and by the end of her sentence she was yawning. She must be tired, and Sookie would never forgive me if I didn't let Ammy sleep. I get up; feeling almost satisfied with her answers, before going over and grabbing her a blanket. I guess the rest of the answers I need, I will need to obtain from her Uncle. He doesn't even know what he's going to be in for.

**AN: Please review and I may not be able to update again this week due to exams and revision, but I will try my best xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you to tonixx for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eight

**Eric's POV**

"Pamela" I shout as I leave my office, in the hope of not waking up Ammy. Pam feels the order I'm pushing through the bond and she appears in front of me.

"Yes" she demands and I give her that stern look that warns her to watch what she is saying.

"I want you to watch Ammy while I deal with some business. If she wakes up take her with you to the bar, but in no circumstances do you ever turn your back on her" I tell her and she nods her head in acceptance.

"Don't disappoint me, Pamela" I warn her as I head back to what Pam calls the 'dungeon' where we are holding the spiteful were. He will feel my wrath and will embrace it. If not, it will be almost twice as painful.

I casually walk in and spot him sat there on the ground, he looked amused by all this. Wait until I wipe that smug look off his face, he will regret everything he ever put that child through.

"What business do you have with my niece?" he asks as if this is just everyday talk. It probably is for this, oh what is the term Pam uses? Ah, scumbag; that's it I believe.

"What business do you have with your niece? You will tell me or I will make you suffer every minute you don't tell me" I threaten him. He looks up then and eyes me up, trying to see if there was a flaw in my threat, most likely. He finally decides that my threat was real and I will carry it through if I do not receive his co-operation.

"She's a very special girl. There was no harm intended to her, I was short on some money due to a few deal's falling through and all I did was get her help in raising me some money" he tells me only part of the truth. It goes much deeper than what he is admitting to. I grab him by his neck and hold up off the ground, causing him to choke and thrash around to try and reach the floor again.

"You will tell me the truth, otherwise I will squeeze the life out of you" I threaten once again. Maybe this time he will obey and tell me _everything _I require to know.

"Okay" he just about manages to cough out. I drop him before crouching down and staring at him intensely. He will answer me this time otherwise he will be left to Pam's mercy.

"Tell. Me. _Everything._" I demand, pronouncing each word separately to help emphasise my distaste in him. It also helps to prove my point and maybe this time it will sink into his thick skull just how serious I am.

"I needed money, okay? On the shifter and were market, you got paid a lot of money if you could sell DVD's like the ones I sold. Things like that turn on some shifters and were's; they pay a lot of money for those things" he tells me and even then he was still holding back the truth.

"What about her blood? She said she heard one of your were friends talking about her blood being the key to something" I demand and he swallows hard. If he dare lies to me, it will be the end of him.

"Look, her mother is of some species. I have no idea what species, but she's of another one. A valuable one. I have been spending years trying to figure out what, and Ammy has the same blood line. So we have been gaining little bits of blood from her and we've got a vampire on the job trying to decode the blood and locate the species. I have no idea what vampire is doing it, I promise you that" he admits and I could tell he was being sincere. He had done as told, but he will still pay the forfeit of his abuse with his life. Pam will enjoy him greatly, and while she's at it she can try and find out who in his pack knows which vampire is working for them.

"That will be all" I tell him as I get up and make my way back to my bar. I heard his shouting about me releasing him, but in no way did I say I would be releasing him. Nor did I promise that I wouldn't kill him. I open my office door and see that Ammy is gone; I instantly panic and rush into the bar where I cannot locate her or Pam. I scan the crowd several times as well as push signals through the bond to try and get Pam's attention. After a while I finally spot her and she's flirting with a female blood bag. I charge over to her and demand to know where Ammy is. She tries to assure me that Ammy is still sleeping but her entire face drops when I tell her that she is no longer in my office. Together we both take off in search of her. She couldn't have gotten that far. I was in serious panic and that got pushed into over drive when I heard a scream.

**AN: Please review, I would appreciate it greatly xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you to AlyssaSpencer for reviewing and thank you to nattynoo for adding the story to alerts xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter nine

**Eric's POV**

"Ammy!" I shout as I run at vampire speed in the direction of the scream. I couldn't locate the screaming perfectly but I could locate an area in which she could be in. Her screaming was the only thing that told me she was still here and alive, but once again my panic got driven to an even higher gear when the screaming started to die down. Luckily Pam had located her and shouted for me. I arrived there within seconds and Pam had a were pinned up against the wall; I peered around the room and spotted Ammy on the floor. She did not appear to be moving.

"Ammy?" I whisper as I walk towards her. When I am within distance I crouch down and shake her slightly, she makes a groaning sound that causes me to sigh in relief. I pull her into my arms and she just about managed to open her eyes and look up at me. She looked so…so….I don't know what she looked like. She was portraying an emotion I hadn't seen in someone's eyes since my Viking days. She was showing me gratitude. No one had shown me gratitude for a long time and this little girl seems to be growing on me more than I wished. I had known her for only a day, maybe more, and she was already gaining my respect and trust. She also brought out a side in me that has not been out for many years.

"Pam, lock him up in the basement and question him. If he does not comply then torture him as you see fit until he does" I order her and when I look over my shoulder she is grinning evilly as she drags him out the room and away from me. He was lucky I hadn't killed him yet. But I did not wish to put such images in a child's head.

"Ammy, are you hurt?" I ask and she nods a little bit. I could smell the blood but I was struggling to locate it; that was until Ammy lifted arm up a little bit and I spotted a brand new, fresh, distasteful looking bite there. It was bleeding and was beginning to bruise; when I went to gently touch it I noticed that there was a slight hole in her vein further up. I quickly turned my attention there and found that it was one where a needle had been.

"Did he put a needle in your arm?" I ask her and she nods lightly before closing her eyes. Why must this tiny child be put through so much, especially in such a short life? Seeing her like this was horrific. I still didn't understand how a respectable person, were, shifter, vamp or any other species; could do this to such an innocent child. She has done nothing that could have brought this upon herself, so why must she be treated this way? I stand up slowly, keeping her in my arms, and I make my way back to my office. She must rest and in the mean time I will phone Dr Ludwig to come and have a look at her. She must be treated for her bites. The new one and any other withstanding bites she may be sporting from the cruel were's. They were forced upon her and she was still so small and naive that she did not truly understand the full effects of anything that had happened to her.

While she was resting I put a blanket over her and pulled out my mobile and dialled for Dr Ludwig. She does not like us vampires, but she does tolerate us plus she won't be able to refuse when there is a child involved.

"What is it this time Mr Northman?" she demands and if she were here I would have loved to have ripped her head off.

"I have a child in my office who needs to be checked over. She has some were bites that cause me some concern" I inform her and she agrees to come and check Ammy over for me. I thank her as best as I could before putting the phone down and leaning up against the wall with a defeated sigh. Sookie is going to kill me.

"Eric" Ammy's soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I approached her now sitting up form.

"What is it?" I ask as I crouch down and look at the poor girl who had now started to develop some more bruises, ones that were scattered around her skin (well the skin that I could see); I dreaded to think if she had been bruised anywhere else. I can't believe I even left her alone, I should have sent Pam to deal with the prisoner, but me wanting to be all high and mighty I took the job upon myself. Now the consequence for my actions is the pain that has been inflicted on Ammy. Why does she have such a firm hold on me? What makes me want to help and protect this child? It was a very peculiar thing that I will have to explore at some point in the near future. But maybe, within time, the answer will make itself present to me.

"I…um…" she stuttered in that way a child does when they know what they want to say but they are unsure of how to put the request or question forward.

"Yes?" I pressure further and she just shrugs for response. Was she being shy with me?

"Ammy, please tell me what it is you want" I ask kindly, in the hope that my soft and friendly tone will show her that she can ask me anything.

"I wanted to know if I could have some juice. I feel really thirsty" she admits and I smile at her. Why didn't I think to give her a drink in the first place?

I wanted to get her a drink but I didn't want to leave her on her own, so I requested one of the barmaids to go and fetch it for me. When she brought it to my office I thanked her and passed it to Ammy who sipped on it nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" I inquire to her and she sighs at my questioning.

"You phoned a doctor, and I don't like doctors. They are very mean and scary people" she tells me and I raise my eyebrow in response. Now what could have possibly caused her to believe that? Yes, they are annoying and intruding at times, but they do everything they can to help you. Almost as if to prove her point Dr Ludwig barged into my office shouting at the top of her voice.

"Where's the victim?"

**AN: Please review xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you to tonixx for reviewing and thank you to cuttinu for adding the story to alert xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ten

**Eric's POV**

"That was unnecessary, the poor child is scared enough as it is" I scold Ludwig and she just rolls her eyes before barging past me and up to Ammy who cowers backwards. Were doctors really that horrifying to her?

"Oh come here dear. I do not have time to play games, if you want to be checked out I suggest you co-operate" she demands and I glare at her as I barge past her and up to Ammy. I pick her up and she was shaking with fear. She really isn't comfortable with doctors.

"Will you please be kind with her? She is only six" I inform Dr Ludwig and she sighs with an apologetic smile that even I could see wasn't genuine.

"All I'm going to do is look at you okay?" she asks Ammy and with a quick glance at me she agrees. So I place her down on my desk while Dr Ludwig checks her over. I noticed how she managed to find several bites on Ammy, some looked as though they were done gently and others looked very rough and painful. All I wanted to do right then and there was question Ammy over theses bites, but I knew that it might be too stressful for her to talk about. She may only be a child, but she is a very talented and intelligent one, and therefore having to replay scenes such as these may distress her. I turn away and start to root through my draws for some paper and colours that I had my handy man go out and buy for Ammy during the day. There were still a few hours until Sookie had to come and pick Ammy up, so I figured she could do with something to do. And from what I have learned, she loves drawing.

I abandoned my search in a flash when I heard a cry of pain. My movements were so fast that I startled Ammy and she almost fell off of my desk. Luckily I managed to catch her and when I looked at her she had tears streaking down her face and she was shaking again.

"What did you do?" I demand as I hold Ammy in my arms, her shaking form taking some comfort in my presence.

"She had an infected bite. All I did was pour some liquid on it that will clear it up, now put her back down because I need to bandage it" she orders me. I reluctantly place Ammy back down and Ludwig bandages Ammy's leg in a flash, as well as her newest bite on her arm.

"That will do, I expect a check through my letter box" she tells me as she leaves my office with a slam of my door. She's lucky I haven't drained her yet. I shove my annoyance and anger away as I turn back to Ammy who was now looking very deep in thought. The last time I saw her like that, she accused me of having her 'Uncle Sizzy'. She must be listening in on someone's thoughts, and almost as if to prove my point she suddenly lost all colour in her face. She looked as though she had just seen a ghost.

"Eric, there so loud. It hurts my head" she tells me, but I was unsure of what I could do.

"Can you block them out? Focus and try to" I tell her and she nods as she closes her eyes. If she is struggling to protect herself against the voices, then I will have Sookie teach her how to create a wall to block their thoughts.

"I…I can't do it" she sobs as she holds her head in her hands. I felt sympathy for her, but I was unsure of what I could possibly do to help her in this situation. My bar was over half full with vampires, and I also had two were's down in my basement. There wasn't much I could do and it would be bad for business if I kicked everyone out. I noticed then how Ammy suddenly tensed and her head snapped to the door of my office.

"Ammy, what's wrong?" I ask her and she just carries on staring at the door. After a moment she finally registered my question and gave me an answer.

"There's a vampire out there. His thoughts are so mixed up; he keeps saying something about wanting to help someone. But then he will talk back against himself" she tells me.

My interests suddenly rose at this revelation. Her gift will definitely come in handy. In fact I think I will ask her if she wants to attend that meeting with me, and hopefully Sookie. And of course Bill will demand to go as her escort.

"Can you decipher exactly what he's trying to decide?" I inquire and she stares at me blankly. Right, of course. She's only six; she won't understand any of those big words yet.

"Can you make out what he's trying to choose between?" I correct myself in more simple terms in the hope that she will understand me better. She made and 'o' shape with her mouth before turning her attention back to the door.

"He's saying something about drainers?" she questions herself but informs me. So we had a betrayal among our own species.

The queen will love to know of this, and her punishments, I hear, are legendary.

"Wait here please Ammy" I tell her as I walk to the door and sling it open, grabbing the vampire at large. I sling him into the room and Ammy squeals as she jumps backwards. I really must learn to move slower around her.

"Is this him?" I ask and she nods in reply. Well, well, well, I see that I have my work cut out for me lately. What with the were's in my basement and this worthless vampire who is willing to betray his own kind. I wonder what he has been offered that could possible want him to do this to his own kind. What could possibly possessive him to lead one of his own to the humans who will drain us and sell our blood for profit? This will surely be one of my favourite interrogations of the night. I just hope Ammy is okay in participating. Her gift would be very useful right about now.

**AN: Pretty please review with a unicorn on top…or a very sexy Viking vampire. Whatever floats your boat ;) xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you to CharmedAce (your name sounds very familiar) for reviewing and another thank you to BamYurrDead and sesselover1988 for adding the story to alert xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eleven

**Eric's POV**

I was pacing my office waiting for Sookie to bring Ammy to me. She was in no fit state to do the interrogation yesterday so I had no choice but to send her back with Sookie. I was not willing to put her through anymore that night. It had been too stressful for her as it was, I didn't want to pile even more onto that. However, she did tell me that she would help today if I still needed her. I was thankful for that; we had extracted most of what we needed from the vampire at question but there were still bits that he was hiding from me. Refusing to tell me is a better word. He does not realise what position he is putting himself in by not co-operating with my demands. The queen is sure to enjoy him greatly when I finally do manage to get the information I require from him.

I cannot take him to her without proof first, and Ammy is my last and only resort. She will be able to obtain information without the need for torturing. I see this as an advantage because this way the queen will get more pleasure knowing that she is the first to torture him. She takes great pride in her work. I abandon all those thoughts as I hear a faint knock on my door; I call for whoever it is to come in. I figure that it was probably Sookie with Ammy, but to my surprise it was Bill. He had Ammy stood beside him and she looks agitated as well as cautious of him.

"What have you done for her to be like this?" I demand as I walk over and crouch down in front of her.

She offers me a weak smile; normally she would have run straight up to me and into my arms, but right now she was hesitant. She was even trying to avoid looking at me; the small smile that she had offered me soon evaporated from her face and I turn to Bill. Waiting for an answer as to why Ammy is in this state. It is not like her at all.

"I have done nothing to her, so I suggest you keep your accusations to yourself. When I awoke and went to go see Sookie she was in this state. Sookie won't tell me why and neither will she" he tells me as he motions to Ammy when he says 'she'. I growl low in my throat at the lack of name use for her. But I refuse to use my energy up on him so I dismiss him before picking Ammy up. She instantly bursts out crying when Bill is gone, causing me to panic. What should I do?

She was crying and I was uncertain of how to calm her down. Yes, I have dealt with her crying before, but that was when she had a bad dream. Anyway, she took comfort in just being in my arms then; now she was crying and finding _no _comfort in my presence. What has caused her to break down like this? Yes, I know that she is six and therefore very sensitive but from what I've witnessed she is very strong willed. Usually she would be able to control her sobs but from what I can see she was struggling today. She seemed…weaker.

"Ammy, please tell me why your crying. I do not enjoy seeing you so vulnerable" I tell her and she wipes at her eyes. She was no longer crying hysterically but instead it has narrowed down to just simple sobs.

"It's nothing. I'm okay, just had a bad day" she whispers. I knew there was more to the story and I refuse to make her sit through an interrogation when she is in this state. My heart may not beat, but it's still there.

"Ammy, I'm your friend aren't I?" she offers me a small nod in return. "And friends tell each other things don't they?" I ask and she gives me another nod of her head.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, when I woke up I felt dizzy but when I told Sookie she just told me it was nothing. Then when I was with Sookie and Sam, I fainted. And then…" she suddenly stopped herself. I was so close to finding out the full truth. But I guess I will have to make do with what I've been given. She will probably tell me the rest later, well; at least I hope she will.

"Would you like to change the subject?" I inquire and she suddenly brightens up, but that brightness dulls after I remind her about the interrogation. I guess she still wasn't up for it, but I need to get this over and done with today. I want this vampire gone as soon as possible. After a few moments she agrees and I summon Pam to go and fetch him. We didn't lock him in the basement with the were's, but instead I prepared a special room in which we are holding him captive in. He won't tell us his name and he certainly doesn't look like one of the vampires from my area. I don't recall his face and neither does Pam, so he hasn't been to me to ask permission to live in this area. So he is technically an invader of my region.

He is lucky that I haven't enforced any pain upon him yet. But I will not hold out much longer if we still struggle to gain information today, even with Ammy's help. Pam bursts through the door with the vampire chained in silver. She throws him down onto the floor but remains in front of the door; blocking any chance of escape.

"Hello again" I greet with one of my sly smiles as I walk behind him and grab the back of his neck. Pulling his face near mine.

"Are you willing to co-operate this time?" I challenge him. He makes an unnecessary visible gulp and I knew he was scared. He must be one of the newer vampires; this can only work to my advantage.

Pam must have realised this as well as she gained a devious smile that I recognised very well. I look over to Ammy who looks nervous and unsure of what she should actually do, so I motion for her to come over towards me but she shakes her head. She was now looking scared and I realise I was drawing blood from this useless vampire. I remove my hand and where my nails dug into his skin it bled until it was fully healed. I turn my attention back to Ammy who looks less discouraged, but she was looking more like her age then than she had before. She soon shook that off as she ran over to me and I pick her up automatically. I guess I was so used to this now; it was like she has always been part of my life. How strange.

**AN: Seeing as I have offered this in all my other stories I figured it's only fair I offer it here. So if I can get 3 reviews I will make the next chapter over 2200 words with plenty of action xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you to vdouble.e and AlyssaSpencer for reviewing xx Another thank you to GGina8 and EMO-KID411 for adding the story to favourites/alert xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twelve

**Eric's POV **

"So, you were willing to _betray _your own kind" I start as I walk around him. Ammy's arms wrapped tightly around my neck. "and _invade_, maybe even take residence, in _my _area without contacting me before hand?" I confirm rhetorically and I hear this dead vampire (no pun intended) gulp visibly. I knew I was succeeding in frightening him; he was definitely one of the younger vampires. I am purely basing this on his idiocy, as no older vampire would even attempt to betray their own kind without considering the consequences first. This one is obviously oblivious to the consequences that he will receive; he can only pray that the queen takes pity on him. Not that _I _would.

I carry on walking around him, staring holes into him, when I feel Ammy tense in my arms.

"He does this a lot" she tells me and when I look into her eyes I can see the pure concentration that runs through them. It was almost as if she was watching a replay as her eyes went from side to side as if watching something play out before her. She suddenly closes them and I turn my attention back to the vampire, he was now cowering and I knew I had won. He was obviously an easy one to crack; now I just need him to reveal everything to me. Just to help speed along the process I kick him and he falls forward with a grunt.

"Okay, okay. What do you want to know?" he asks, looking up at me with wary eyes.

"Tell. Me. Everything" I demand as I put Ammy down on the sofa and stroll back over to him. Waiting for him to begin.

"My maker told me to do whatever it took to get money for him. He said something about a debt he had to someone, he said he needed to repay it otherwise he would be killed. He threatened me. He said if I didn't get the money he would kill me before he let them take him. I managed to raise some money but it wasn't enough, so when I found out that vampire blood was selling great on the market. I started to sell that; my maker refused to use my blood on the market and told me to find other vampires. So that's exactly what I did. At first it was just young, newer, vampires and then I started to move forward and began taking and draining the older, more valuable, vampires" he explains. I was disgusted in what he was telling me, it was obvious that his maker was helping seeing as he was too young to be able to take older vampires by himself. Unless he was very skilled in this area, attacking them before they could even notice he was there.

"Who is your maker? It is only fair that he be punished alongside you" I tell him and he looks away. Reluctant to answer me, I see.

"His maker is called Antonia LeFont" Ammy informs me while wiping her eyes. Why was she crying again? And why was she looking paler than when she arrived? I called for Pam through the bond, I happen to know Mr LeFont. I am not fond of him and would enjoy seeing him suffer; in fact it would be something I took great pleasure in doing myself.

"Yes, Master?" Pam asks as she walks in, eyeing up the prisoner with an evil glint to her eyes. Almost as if it was a twinkle.

"Take Mr…"

"Gregory Damen" the now exhausted looking vampire filled in for me.

"Back to the room. Make sure he is chained up firmly, also, guard the door and I will pass the duty to someone else when it is time for us to rest" I order her and she inclines her head in respect before grabbing Mr Damen and dragging him out of the room. Out of sight.

As soon as the door was closed and they were gone, I went straight over to Ammy who was now lying down. She looks terrible; she was almost as pale as us (vampires) and she looks almost as if she was unable to move. She was even struggling to keep her eyes open and focused on me.

"Ammy, what is wrong?" I demand as I try to find something that could be the cause to this.

"Jeffery… he…um…he" she tried to get out but before she could even get half way through it she was gone. Out like a light. I tried frantically to get a response from her, but I was getting nothing. Her heart was still beating, so she was alive for now. I spent no time at all getting my phone out and calling for Dr Ludwig as well as Sookie.

I was in hope that Dr Ludwig will have a solution to this and I was also hoping that Sookie would tell me the rest of the story that Ammy would not. I want to know why she is passed out on my sofa. It must have something to do with earlier today, and it is obvious that Sookie knows exactly what happened. Dr Ludwig manages to arrive before Sookie and she was already attending to Ammy in my office while I sat in my bar; waiting for Sookie, and most likely Bill's, arrival. She better have an explanation for this. After a few more moments Sookie came in with Bill and they head straight to me. I have closed the club and sent everyone, except my staff and Pam, home.

"Erik, what's happened? Where's Ammy? What's wrong?" she demands all at once. She was getting angry with me, I should be furious with her not the other way around!

"Ammy is in my office; Dr Ludwig is tending to her. You will not go near her until you explain to me what happened with her today" I warn her and she makes a very un-lady like sound as she slumps in the chair across from me.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything" I tell her and she nods as she replays the day's events. It all sounded normal, other than Ammy's fainting, and I was beginning to think that maybe Sookie doesn't have an explanation for Ammy being in this state.

"…and when I went to check on her during my break she was crying and she wouldn't tell me why" she finishes and I stare at her. Something has obviously happened to Ammy while being under Sookie's care. I was surprised when she said that Ammy would not tell her what was the matter with her. But I was determined to find out, and as soon as Ammy is awake I will be questioning her. We need to find out what is wrong now, before her condition worsens.

"Mr Northman!" Dr Ludwig calls for me and I order Bill and Sookie to remain there as I run to my office to see Ammy now awake and sat up. She still looks pale and when she spotted me the tear works began.

I hurried to her side, pulling her into my arms. Dealing with teary children, or anyone for that matter, was not something I was great at but when it came to this child I felt obliged to at least attempt to comfort her.

"Ammy, I know this is probably hard for you, but I need to know what happened to you earlier" I tell her and she nods her head as she wipes her tears away. Before she began she took my large hand in her very small one, I guess she found this comforting so I allowed it for now.

"Riley and Jeffery, they came to Sammy's work place. They came into his office when Sammy had to go back to work. I was drawing when they came in; they tried to get me to go with them. And when I refused they…they…" she was crying again and I knew this was too much for her. But I need her to tell me. All I want to do is protect and care for her.

"They grabbed me, they hurt me; Jeffery, he injected me with something" she informs me and I turn to Dr Ludwig who was waiting patiently for her turn. She obviously knew what substance had been injected into Ammy.

"It was a mixture of things that was in that injection, some of the substances being sleeping drugs, vampire blood and LSD. These combined together can give a very bad reaction in such a small child. Especially when given in large doses; some of the effects that can be had from this type of mixture include sudden shifts of moods that rapidly change over a short period of time and tiredness" She informs me and I could see the pure confusion on Ammy's face.

So these people have attacked Ammy and potentially put her in danger, she could have died from such a mixture like that!

"Ammy, who's Riley and Jeffery?" I dread to think of the answer and just by looking at her face I knew they had hurt her before. She wore the same expression as she did when we talked to the others who caused her so much dismay. I wonder how many people have hurt her.

"They are bad people. They have hurt me before and they work for Uncle Sizzy" she tells me. Of course her Uncle would be involved wouldn't he? She deserves so much more than this, but I couldn't help but wonder if they took part in her Uncle's 'parties' when he was trying to raise money. Of course she read my mind and nodded at me. At least they weren't part of a new thing to deal with. This child has brought so much trouble with her…

"I only met them a couple of times, it was only ever at Uncle Sizzy's parties" she informs me and I nod. It was official. I was definitely going to kill her Uncle and the other were as soon as possible. I will not allow for them to walk around freely after committing several offences to a helpless human child, a girl at that.

"I think I have everything I need. Does she need to go to hospital?" I ask Ludwig and she shakes her head.

"No, I gave her some medicine that should remove the harmful substances, but I do recommend that she rests. She definitely needs it" she tells me before walking out of my office. Leaving me with an exhausted Ammy.

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay for you all, sorry for the late update and please review with your thoughts and opinions. I appreciate it greatly xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: thank you to CharmedAce for reviewing xx I would have PM'd you but it was being iffy with me :S so I will answer you now if that's okay, they aren't trying to turn her into a bitten werewolf but all will be revealed over the next few chapters xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirteen

**Eric's POV**

Ammy was fast asleep in my arms when Sookie finally came to fetch her. But I was unwilling to let her go, not after what I have found out. I told Sookie that she has had a wasted journey as I will be keeping Ammy with me today.

"But Eric, you can't keep her here. Who will watch her while you're resting?" she demands and I just glare at her. She was pushing me, something that I do not appreciate.

"I will not be sleeping today, I will stay awake with her" I tell her and that was when Pam interfered.

"Eric, you will make yourself weak if you do not rest!" she argues and I send my authority over her. Making her back down.

"I will be fine for one day, and if it does become too much for me I will call Bobby to come look after her. Either him or I will find a babysitter" I tell them. They both shake their heads in defeat; Sookie leaves my office obviously frustrated with me. Pam takes that opportunity to head down to the basement and get the information about Jeffery and Riley from Ammy's Uncle. I lie Ammy down on the sofa and I place a blanket over her before making my way back to my desk. The least I can do is get some work down, seeing as I am staying up.

Just as I finished the last bit of work, Ammy woke up. She slowly sat up as she peered round the room; she looked rather confused of her surroundings. Before she could say anything I went straight into explaining myself to her.

"I wanted you to stay with me today" I tell her and she looks even more confused.

"Sookie told me that you need to sleep during the day and that was why I am not allowed to stay here" she informs me.

"Yes, that is true. But we don't always need to rest, sometimes we stay up just like sometimes you stay up at night" I explain in the most simplest way I could think of.

"Oh, well okay. There's someone in the bar by the way" she tells me. She must have heard them thinking, but who on earth could be in my bar at this time of day. All the vampires, including Pam, should be asleep. And we definitely cannot come out in day light, so it must be a were or maybe even a shifter. I guess it all depends.

"Ammy, stay here please. When I return I will bring you a drink and something to eat with me" I assure her before leaving my office. Closing the door behind me. I walk at a normal human pace into my bar to find Herveaux sat there with his pack master.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" I ask as I take a seat across from them.

"We believe you have two of our pack members here" he tells me and I just smile innocently at them.

"What makes you believe that?" I ask as I look between the two.

"We have confirmation from one of our other members" he tells me and I lost the little smile I had gained.

"Riley and Jeffery?" I inquire and he looks shocked before nodding. I wonder if he knows his pack is full of crude people who have been harming a young child.

"Did you know that your pack members have been harming an innocent child, and two of them were close to killing her" I inform them and both their faces drop with disbelief.

"Now, I have no idea how you got in here or how you even knew I was up. But I suggest you leave before I report you for trespassing. Or before I take the matter into my own hands" I offer them a fangy smile and they soon depart. I lock the door behind them and check to make sure that the entire place is locked up securely. I should have left to go to my home, but I didn't want to wake Ammy up last night. So we are stuck here for the time being and I need to take full security measures.

I was about to open my office door when I heard what sounded like singing coming from the other side. I open the door slowly and quietly, just to find Ammy sat at my desk colouring in the book I got for her while singing. Her voice was soft and gentle and that term 'voice of an angel' came to mind. I was about to say something when I realise that she is…glowing. Glowing like a star in the night sky, she must have read my mind because she stopped and stared at me. The glow disappearing as well.

"You glow" I point out and she looks down ashamed.

"Yeah, I don't know why though. Mummy used to tell me that I was special like she was" she tells me and I was intrigued greatly now.

"And how was your mother special?" I ask softly and she shrugs.

"I don't know, she never told me. But she used to glow when she sang as well, daddy used to tell me it was bad and that I should never sing. He said it was for the best" she tells me sadly. He was right in his assumptions.

"Your father obviously only wanted the best life for you. If anyone knew this, it could change your life forever. And possibly not in the best way" I point out and she nods. Still not moving her gaze from the picture in front of her. I remember then that I had promised to bring in some food and a drink for her. I quickly make my exit again to go and fetch her something; I cannot allow her to be deprived of her supplements. She needs them to survive.

I return moments later with a drink of orange juice and a sandwich. I used what we had in the fridge for the fangbangers we usually get in here, it was rare if we did serve food but since I have started to have Ammy round every night I thought it would be best to have some food around. And that lead me to selling food here as well, so not only was I keeping Ammy fed but I was also getting some money in the bank while I was at it. I pass them to Ammy and she thanks me as she takes them from me. I look over her shoulder at the picture she had been drawing.

"Ammy what is this?" I ask as I point to the picture.

"It's a place of purity. I dreamt about it" she tells me. I look at it closer, feeling more intrigued by the minute, it was a picture of what looks like a river running through clouds. How interesting.

Just then the phone rings and without thinking I answer it, to find that it was Sookie and she sounded rather panicked.


	14. Chapter 14

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fourteen

**Sookie's POV**

As soon as Eric answered the phone I went straight into a massive explanation.

"Eric, there are police here asking me questions. They have recorded several disappearances; Ammy being one of them" I tell him and I could practically hear the gears in his head turning.

"Ammy isn't missing though, and how do they know who has disappeared?" he inquires and I roll my eyes before checking around the room and outside in the hall for any police or witnesses before I begin answering Eric.

"Look, they said something about a man reporting the death of a man and woman; Ammy's parents. At the time they were investigating they thought that they were a childless couple; oh how wrong they were" I begin and I could almost vision Eric moving his hand in that 'hurry up' motion.

"After some research they found out that they had a daughter. Problem is, they can't find her or find any evidence as to where she might even be. Soon after that another one of their family members went missing; Uncle Sizzy. Then his work colleague went missing; Eric this is serious. They have all the evidence they need to just go round and invade all vampire premises looking for them, maybe even stake them if necessary" I finish explaining. After a long silence Eric finally manages to answer me back.

"I cannot keep her with me then. She needs to go somewhere where no one will look. Or maybe somewhere where they have already looked" He tells me and I think through the list of places they had searched in my head. It really is a good thing, at times, to be able to read minds.

"The next place on their list, from what I could hear, was Fangtasia. But they already said that they can't get in there until tonight when your awake" I tell him. Then some other information comes to mind and I perk up at the thought.

"They've already been to Bill's. They made me open the door with my key so they could check"

"Right, as soon as you get out of there, come over to Fangtasia and collect Ammy from me. Take her to Bill's and you both must stay there until it is safe. Am I understood?" He asks and I nod, knowing perfectly well that he will be able to hear the movement of my head.

"Good. Oh, and before you go. Be careful, Sookie. It would be a shame if something were to ever happen to you" he tells me before hanging up.

I quickly finish up and they let me go straight away. I get in my car and make the journey to Shreveport. Ammy is my only concern right now; I cannot and will not allow for Ammy to be put into a care home when she has been perfectly fine with me and even Eric. Plus, she won't be able to live a normal life with her disability. Yes, she can be around humans without hearing their thoughts but she is still so young and doesn't understand the full extent of what could happen to her if she _ever _revealed her ability to anyone. Especially with the little fact that if the vampires knew that she could read their minds; she would be killed without hesitation. Eric, on the other hand, has looked at this from a completely different point of view. He believes he can use her to his advantage.

Being able to know other vampires thoughts is a great asset. One that only Ammy can give him. That alone worries me more than anything, but I must believe that he will do right by Ammy and will not force her into anything she doesn't want to do. I cannot believe that I am putting this much faith into _Eric. _Eric of _all _people. I forget all those thoughts as I pull into Fangtasia; once I was parked I went straight up to the doors to find them unlocked ready for me to enter. When I walk in I spot Ammy sat on a chair all on her own. Where's Eric though?

"Eric heard your car, so he has gone to go to sleep. He told me to tell you that he has dealt with the boys in his basement" she tells me. I knew that he meant that he had managed to move his prisoners elsewhere so he was not of suspicion with the police. Good move.

"Ammy, come on. We need to go" I tell her and she nods as she jumps down and runs over to me. I quickly pick her up and take her out to my car; placing her in the black seat. This was better just in case any police go past. She was less likely to be spotted and recognised in the back seat than the front. As soon as our belts were on I pull out of the parking lot and head towards Bill's house. I can only hope that he won't mind me and Ammy staying there for a little bit.

In all honesty, Bill isn't that fond of Ammy. It was so obvious by just looking at him; he absolutely detested this sweet little girl. What has she ever done to him? Anyway, the least that he can do is let her stay there until Eric is clear of all police suspicion. Yes, she could stay with me but I too am under police suspicion for now. How I got under there suspicion, I will never know. Maybe I left some evidence at the scene of the crime? I hope not, but then again they would have surely found hundreds of peoples traces on the crime scene. Maybe they have multiple people under suspicion. I will have to look into this; I need to make sure that Ammy is safe. No matter what.

I was going to pull up outside Bill's house, but I knew that if they saw my car there, they would assume that we were planning something against them. So just to be on the safe side I park my car at my house before collecting Ammy and running over to Bill's where I use my key in the door. After letting myself and Ammy in I place her down before locking it up tightly. I hope this place is safe enough to keep her for now; anyway, there was still the vampire that killed her parents out there somewhere.

**AN: Hope this chapter was okay for you all xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you to Aubbs and clared for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifteen

**Sookie's POV**

We both stayed there all day and I kept Ammy occupied as best as I could. I mean, there isn't much a child her age can do in Bill's house, especially when said child doesn't even like watching TV. What child doesn't like watching TV? So, I spent most of the day playing hide and seek in the house with Ammy; turns out she is very good at hiding. But I have a sneaky suspicion that it's because she's small and therefore can hide in the most awkward places. By the time Bill had risen for night, Ammy was fast asleep on the sofa. When he walked in and spotted her sleeping form I saw the rise of anger in his eyes before it died down; switching his gaze to me, he motions for me to follow him.

We walk into the hallway and he shuts the door quietly, he might not be fond of Ammy but he definitely doesn't want to disturb her. But maybe that's because he would actually have to put up with her if she was awake and running round like most children her age.

"Sookie, I am only going to ask this once, why is she here?" he demands in his cool voice. He wasn't letting any of his emotions seep into his voice, so I wasn't too sure what he was feeling.

"The police are raiding all the vampire homes for her but we can't let them find her, and Fangtasia was next on the list. So I brought her here seeing as they have already checked your house" I tell him and he raises his eyebrow at me.

"And why can't you keep her at yours?" he inquires and I couldn't really blame him for wanting to know.

"Because I'm under suspicion of them, so she's safer here than anywhere else for now. Unless I take her back up to Shreveport and to Alcide's. I will happily take her there if you don't want her here" I tell him and I could see that he was actually considering it. Does he really hate her that much that he doesn't even want her under his roof or within a foot of him?

"That may be a better solution" he admits more to himself than to me.

"Fine, I'll take her up to Alcide's. At least he won't hate her for no reason" I bark at him as I walk into the living room to see Ammy sat up and watching us carefully.

"I make you fight, I'm sorry" she tells us and I felt my heart reach out to her. She thought this was all her fault. It's not really her fault that we're fighting; it's more to do with Bill's selfishness then her presence.

"It's not your fault, sweetie. How would you like to go see my friend Alcide and stay there with him?" I ask her, trying to cheer the mood up a little bit.

"Will you stay with me?" she asks and when I smile at her with a nod she smiles straight back before jumping down from the sofa and running over to me. I take her hand but just as we were about to go through the door Bill grabs my other hand.

"The reason I don't want her here is because it brings up too many memories of my own children. It hurts to think about them" he admits but I just nod my head and leave. Not even gracing him with one word from my mouth. I know it sounds heartless and I should have stayed there and comforted him, but right now I need to get Ammy somewhere where she'll be safe. And from what I can tell, Alcide is the last chance we have.

**Eric's POV**

The second I rose there was a knock on the doors of Fangtasia. I decided to ignore them for a minute or two while I get changed and ready for the night. I already knew that it was the police, but I figure they're only humans so they can wait a few extra minutes while I make myself presentable. After putting on my dark jeans and black wife beater, I put on my boots before pulling my hair back into an elastic band. After that I make my way to the door where I open it to two very angry looking policemen.

"How may I help you?" I ask politely with a little fangy smile. I could sense how tense they were around me so I thought I could use that to my advantage later on.

"We have a warrant to search all Vampire homes and establishments as part of our investigation" the fatter one of the two informs me. I incline my head before opening the door wider and letting them in, they both went straight towards my basement while keeping watch around them. Pam suddenly appears in front of them giving the smaller, thinner one a fright. I couldn't help grinning as she greeted them in her usual manner.

"Why hello boys, what can I do for you?" she asks. She is such a seductress, it truly is a shame for the men on this planet that she prefers woman. Although that doesn't stop her teasing the men she meets.

"Pamela, these two gents have a warrant to search all Vampire homes and establishments. By the way, did my shipment arrive safely?" I ask. She got the secret coding and confirmed to me that my prisoners arrived at their destination safely. I have assigned Bubba, along with Chow, to guard them while we deal with these men of law. This shouldn't take too long, I did have Belinda clean the basement thoroughly, so there should be no evidence of the two were's stay. The vampire I had chained in the room at the back is still here, but the human society has no say in how we vampires portray our own law among our own kind. So, I shouldn't receive any hassle from these humans.

When the gents have disappeared down into the basement I call Pam over to me.

"Get me the phone and dial for Sookie, please" I tell her and she follows my orders as she leaves me to go into my office. While she is busy I creep into the basement to find the two policemen snooping around, they look very puzzled at the room and when they turn around to see me stood there they both jump back slightly. Surely I am not that frightening?

"Gentlemen, are we done here yet? I am due to open soon and I would be devastated to have to postpone it" I tell them as I catch their eyes and glamour them into leaving.

"Of course, sir. Thank you for your time" the fatter and obvious leader of the two tells me as he walks up the stairs and leaves with his partner following behind him. I knew that they would end up coming back, and if not them, then their comrades and maybe next time there may be more of them. So I must keep Ammy and my prisoners as far away from here as possible for now.

"Eric!" Pam calls to me and I walk back upstairs to grab the phone from Pam. I nod to her appreciatively before putting the phone to my ear.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you to clared for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixteen

**Sookie's POV**

"Hey, Sookie. Who's this?" Alcide asks with a raised eyebrow after answering the door.

"This here is Ammy; I was wondering if we could come in. I'll explain everything" I tell him and he nods as he opens the door wider for us to enter. When we do Ammy stays close to my side, I guess she was scared or maybe she was just agitated, seeing as this is a new place for her. Alcide sits down in his chair and motions to the sofa for me and Ammy to take. I sit down and pick up Ammy and place her next to me.

"Look, Alcide, I know you probably won't appreciate me coming to you so unexpected like this. But I need to keep Ammy safe and protected, I can't keep her at my place because the police are watching the place probably and Bill doesn't want Ammy anywhere near him" I slightly over exaggerate with the Bill bit, but it is pretty close to the truth. He just didn't want Ammy in his house; he didn't technically say anything about her being near him.

"Okay, I have a feeling there's more to this" he sighs and I nod sympathetically. I knew just how he felt.

"There is, but I think we shouldn't discuss it while Ammy's here" I tell him and he nods, finally getting my desperation.

"Fine, you both can stay here; it will be good to have some company. If you want to put Ammy to bed she can go in the spare room" he tells me and I thank him as I pick Ammy up and take her to the bedroom where I lie her down on the bed.

"But Sookie I'm not tired" she tells me and I tell her to try while I go and talk to Alcide. She huffs, but otherwise says she'll try. With a sigh of relief I leave the room and find Alcide stood in the kitchen making coffee.

"Do you want to explain now then?" he pressures as he passes me a cup of coffee. With a quick nod of my head we both sit down at the kitchen table and I explain everything to him. From when I found Ammy in the middle of the road in the rain, all the way up to the missing people and the police. He seems quite understanding of why I want to keep her safe and protected. In fact, he offers for us both to stay here for as long as necessary. He even said he wants me, and even Ammy, safe. After that we just had some general conversation, you know, just catching up with each other. Well, that was until my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I answer, already figuring that it's Eric.

"Sookie, are you and Ammy safely tucked away at Bill's?" he inquires.

"No, we're not. Bill really doesn't like having Ammy around, so we're staying at Alcide's" I admit and he tells me that's fine as long as I don't let anything happen to Ammy. It was strange to see Eric care about a child, especially one like Ammy. At first the only reason I thought he was friendly with her was because he wants to take advantage of her ability, but lately I've been noticing how he seems more relaxed around her. How he seems to smile more since she's entered his life. Who knew such a small child could have such a big effect? Especially on someone like Eric!

"I take it that was Eric?" Alcide asks with a grim look on his face. Alcide really didn't care for vamps, especially Eric, but he probably respected Eric more than most vampires.

"Yeah, he just wanted to check on Ammy" I tell him. He inclines his head before we settle back into a nice pleasant conversation about everyday stuff. You know, things like work and weather and taxes. It was nice to talk to Alcide after spending so much time with vampires. I sometimes think that I might be better off with someone like Alcide rather than Bill. But I wasn't one for giving up when the going gets tough.

The next thing we know we hear an excited squeal from the bedroom where Ammy is.

**Eric's POV**

After talking to Sookie and making sure that Ammy was safe and sound, I turn to Pam who looks rather bored by all this.

"Pam, you never did tell me what you managed to extract from the Were's" I prompt and she clicks on to the fact I want the information pretty quickly. She is a very bright woman; that is only one of the many reasons why I brought her over.

"Ammy's supposed Uncle said something about the two Were's being a part of the same pack as he is. Therefore he included them in his little project to try and discover what her mother was; he said he trusted them to fulfil their jobs to a high standard" she tells me and I could see there was more, so I made a hurry up motion.

"He made a little mistake by letting slip that the vampire who is helping them, was also the one who killed Ammy's parents" she informs me and I felt my curiosity shoot up. So he hired this vamp to kill her parents; kill his own sister, just so he could try and find out what his sister is.

"Pam, would you mind doing some research and maybe even more interrogations. Use as many methods as you will, as long as they talk I do not care. Also, once you have gained all the information we require; you can kill them. Just make it painful and bloody" I tell her with a fangy smile. She grins at the thought as she practically 'cat walks' her way out the back door.

I follow her out but for completely different reasons. She is going to do my bidding, while I am going to go and see Ammy. I feel very responsible for her, and for some reason I even feel a little guilty making Sookie look after her. Then again, Sookie _wants _to look after her. I shake my head to rid myself of these thoughts as I take to the sky and fly towards Alcide's. When I arrive I fly around until I come to a window where I can see Ammy sat on the bed looking glum and bored. Why is Sookie not keeping her entertained? I gently knock on the window and I was greeted with an excited squeal as she runs towards the window and opens it.

"Eric!" she shouts with a smile. She was very fond of me, as I am of her. Just as I was about to say something the door swings open and Sookie and Alcide barge into the room. They look at me and I offer them a smile, they both just look annoyed. Did I interrupt something?

"You might as well come in" Alcide mumbles. I thank him as I go through the window, making sure to shut it behind me.

"Eric" Ammy shouts once again as she throws herself into my arms. Well, she's definitely fine. At least Sookie has been taking care of her.

"Ammy, we need to have a little talk if that's okay?" I ask and she nods her head enthusiastically. I know I only came here to check on her, but she might have some information that I require to find this vampire. The one who is working for the Were's and murdered her parents.

**AN: Please review xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you to all those people who have added this story to story alert/favourites xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventeen

**Eric's POV**

After I have ushered Alcide and Sookie out of the room I get Ammy to sit down on the bed and I sit across from her, so we were face to face. I didn't want Sookie in here because she would argue against me. And I am not up for the battle with the stubborn telepath. Alcide was just not part of this, so he has no reason to be here when I question her.

"Ammy, can you remember what happened that night Sookie found you?" I ask and she scrunches her face up as she tries to think back.

"Well, me, mummy and daddy where going away for a few days. Daddy had some work and he didn't want me and mummy to be left alone; he said something about vampires. Like you!" she says cheerfully as she smiles at me. Oh, she doesn't know just how serious this is and how right her father was in wanting to take them with him.

"What else?" I inquire, trying to get her to get to the point.

"We were driving along when daddy braked. Then a pale man with brown hair came up to the car, his fangs were out and they were sharp. I couldn't see him very well" she frowns at this point.

"So you wouldn't be able to recognise him if you saw him again?" I ask and she shakes her head. She looks really upset about it so I take her small hand in my larger one and offer her a smile.

"You've done well. We will found out who did this to your parents" I guarantee her but she just looks taken aback and confused over what I have said.

"What did he do to my parents?" she asks with some tears falling down her cheeks. Did Sookie not tell her already? When she was at out in the road, did she not understand what had happened?

"Sookie" I call, in the hopes of avoiding this conversation. But I knew I couldn't so if I have to tell her, Sookie has to be here as well.

"What Eric?" she asks annoyed as she enters.

"Has Ammy not inquired about her parents whereabouts?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, she has. I told her that they were going to be away for a long time. I didn't know how to tell her" she tries to explain herself but I hold my hand up to stop her. I had better tell her now; you always tell a child the truth from the beginning. Otherwise you give them too much hope and when it doesn't happen, they get depressed. The amount of times I have seen this happen is endless.

"Ammy, I'm so sorry, but your parents have gone to heaven. You know what heaven is right?" I ask and she nods.

To my surprise, and slight delight, she didn't cry. She just put on a brave face as she looks between me and Sookie.

"At least I have you two" she admits more to herself than to us. Suddenly there was a persistent knocking on the front door and the sound of a man.

"Open up! This is the police"shit.

"Ammy, come with me. Let's go for a fly" I hold my hand out and she takes it. I pull her fully into my arms and she wraps her arms around my neck as I take to the sky from the window.

**Sookie's POV**

I walk into the living room to see that Alcide has already let the police in; they all look at me before motioning for me to join them.

"Mr Compton told us you were here" Detective Davison tells me. Shock must have crossed my face because he smiles in victory. He's planning something. I let down my shields as I open my mind up to him.

_Stupid vamp seemed over joyed to tell us where this lying cow was._

I would have slapped him if I didn't have any self-control.

"How can I help you officer?" I ask as I plaster on my 'crazy Sookie' smile before sitting down next to Alcide. Who takes my hand into his, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"We have more information regarding the disappearance of Ammy Fritz. We have had several people tell us that you have been spotted on numerous occasions with a young child who fits Ammy's description" he informs me.

_Poor kid, I hope we find her soon. I hope Compton was telling us the truth when he said she has her, we really need to get her back and to a nice home. She's going to need a new family seeing as her mum and step-father are dead._

"Step-father?" I ask then quickly shut up realising what I had said. He didn't say anything about it but luckily for me he just thinks that he must have said it while he was thinking. Thank God for his stupidity.

"Yes, we found that on the records he was not related to Ammy" he informs me. His partner looks really confused and unsure of what was happening. He looks so young, must have just joined the force I suspect. On another topic, I just realise then that Bill was the one to rat us out. Why would he do that?

"Do you mind if we search the place?" Detective Davison asks and Alcide gives him permission. I hope Eric isn't flying around near the house. But, then again, he wouldn't do that. Ammy seems to mean quite a lot to him, so she must hold some sort of value to him. More than just her ability I suspect.

While they were both gone I look into their jacket pockets to find a picture of a man and woman together. This must be Ammy's parents. I didn't see them that night, but I could see some of the same features that Ammy has on the woman. But Ammy looks nothing like the man; maybe he isn't the father after all. But, then who is?

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter :'( please do review though. If I get 3 reviews for this chapter then I will update tomorrow, otherwise you will all unfortunately have to wait until next week around Saturday time due to me being away without my laptop :( xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you to BamYurrDead, erin1705, red6441 and nordiclover for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighteen

**Eric's POV**

"Wow" Ammy comments as she stares down at the ground. I was flying lower than what I usually do, but high enough so that if anyone saw us they just thought we were a shooting star or a figment of their imagination.

"Indeed, do you enjoy the view?" I ask her as I move her into a more suitable position to look at the ground. Before, she was twisting her neck, so I've now turned her so she is facing the ground. But I have a tight hold of her; there is no chance I am letting her go. I'm taking no risks.

When I feel we are far enough from the Were's house, I land us on top of a roof of an abandoned house. I knew it was abandoned because it is the home of the untimely deaths of Mr Finlet and his mistress. His wife did not take well to the news of the affair, so as you can probably guess that she killed them both. This was over a hundred years ago though, so since then there have been no signs of any residents here. When I put Ammy down she was shaking, with what looks like fear, as she looks down at the ground; not the roof ground but the ground below where the grass was brown and dying.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as I sit down beside her; she looks at me with a frown.

"I don't like heights" she tells me.

"But you were fine when we were in the sky"

"That's because you had me. I don't like heights when no one has me" she tells me and I pull her into my arms and sat her on my knee just as my phone rings.

"Yes?"

"Eric, come back as soon as possible. I have just found out some important information" Sookie tells me before hanging up.

"We must go" I tell Ammy and she nods as I wrap her up in my arms and take to the sky again. I was still wondering why this child makes me protective over her, no human, especially a child, has had this effect on me before. Well, not in my vampire years anyway. We arrive back at Alcide's in record timing and Sookie already had the window open for me to enter through with Ammy. It's a good thing Alcide didn't rescind my invitation.

"What is the matter?" I ask her as I place Ammy down. Ammy runs out the room, I assume Alcide will look after her while me and Sookie discuss this new revelation.

"Explain" I order her and she scowls at me. I did not apologise for the fact that we do not have time for this, but I did offer her an apologetic look for now.

"I read the mind of the head Detective and he said, well thought, that Bill was the one who ratted us out. He also said that the man Ammy says is her dad isn't her dad. They aren't related" Sookie tells me and even I could feel the shock on my face at the last bit. But the main emotion I felt was pure rage, firmly directed at Compton. The little tattle tale, as children say these days.

"Compton" I growl and Sookie tries to calm me by telling me that he doesn't matter right now. She reminds me that Ammy is our main concern and we must protect her. But I need to find this vampire who is supposedly working on this project in trying to find out what her mother was. But if her mother was a different creature, then surely Ammy is as well. But the only difference I have found that separates Ammy from the humans is that she glows when she sings. I wonder if Sookie knows that.

"Sookie, have you ever heard Ammy sing?" I ask and she shakes her head. I smile broadly as I call both Ammy and Alcide into the room.

Alcide comes in with Ammy right next to him; they seem comfortable with each other, so I was willing to leave her here during the day when I go to rest.

"Ammy, can you sing for us please?" I ask and she looks nervous about it until I assure her that it's fine and that she's a great singer. She is indeed a great singer but she obviously doesn't want to sing due to her glow. She suddenly starts to sing and that magical glow makes itself present before our eyes. I see Sookie gasp and Alcide studies her carefully.

"That was wonderful, Ammy" I tell her and she smiles at me.

"I didn't know she glows" Sookie informs us.

"I have a feeling that the glow is a part of whatever she is" I point out. I knew I had to leave so I said goodbye to everyone before jumping out the window and flying back to Shreveport so I can rest for the day. Ammy should be safe there for now, but when I arrive back to Fangtasia I find a woman sat on the couch in my office.

"Who are you?" I growl at her and she laughs lightly.

"I am the one who knows what your precious little Ammy is. I also know who her father is" she tells me and I feel myself tense. She knows.

"What do you want in return for your information?" I ask and she smiles at me. Obviously already have decided on what she wants in return.

"If I tell you about our species, you must not tell anyone other than those who need to know" she tells me and I incline my head in acceptance. As well as to hurry her along.

"Me, Ammy, her mother and many others; we are Angels" she informs me and even I felt my jaw drop at such a revelation. I have never heard of an Angel being really, I always believe that they were true myths.

"As for whom her father is, well, you will find out soon enough. Catch the vampire who killed and he will tell you all" she tells me before disappearing. Surely, this didn't just happen.

**AN: Sorry for the rubbish chapter :/ but I promise to make the next one much better xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you to erin1705 and Anthro79 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter nineteen

**Eric's POV**

The minute I awoke the first thought that came to mind was that of Ammy and this new revelation about her. Was she truly an angel like that woman said? Or is she just something extraordinary. Seeing as I only have evidence of one, as well as a witness, I will go for what the woman told me. But before I go to check on Sookie and Ammy I get my computer up and running and try to search through the internet for some information on the species. Seeing as that woman didn't give me anything useful other than telling me that Ammy was an angel. I won't be able to look through the public internet, but instead I will have to access the private one.

This one is open to every species other than humans, and it is known as one of the biggest sites that holds the most accurate information. It's like a big vault that protects all records; if there is a certain species you wish to look up and find information on, you have to get the password from someone of that species. I don't know if there will be anything for Angel's, but there is always that slim bit of hope. As for the password, well, I know how to hack these things anyway. My ICT specialist (a vampire) showed me some things that are illegal in the human world, but very useful for us vampires.

After a while I finally found something on Angels but it took me that little bit longer to finally get in to the site to discover what it holds.

_Most people see Angel's as something that revolves around certain religions. This, however, is false. Not all Angels are dedicated to a religion and they are not 'messengers of God'. They are, in fact, Guardian's; each Angel when they reach a certain age will be assigned to a person to whom they must protect. Angels can be identified by the glow they gain through singing; each Angel has a certain song in which their glow is brighter and more powerful. This is usually used for protection as it can blind the enemy so they can escape without harm._

_The rumours of Angels having wings and halos are also false; they look like regular humans to help them blend in with their surroundings. Although, there are some angels who do acquire these aspects, but it is only known that the elders carry these traits._

Interesting, so Angels are nothing like the myths humans continue to tell their children. This small slice of information has helped me greatly. Unfortunately I do not have the time to read it all so I 'bookmark' the page before exiting Fangtasia and taking to the sky. Flying is a much better way for me to clear my head and think straight than going in my corvette. Although I do know that Ammy loves my car, but I'm sure she won't mind. I wasn't planning on taking her back with me; while the police are prowling around she is safer there. And while she is out of the way and is secure, I can work on trying to find out who murdered her mother.

When I arrive at the window of the bedroom, I just open it and enter seeing as the invitation still hasn't been rescinded. I see Ammy isn't in the room, so I will assume that she still isn't sleeping very well. Then again, maybe Angels don't sleep? I will have to finish reading that article later.

"Sookie" I call out as I walk into the main room where I find Sookie and Alcide sat next to each other with Ammy sat at the coffee table drawing on some paper.

"Do you have any news or information?" I inquire and Sookie nods.

"Yeah, I did some research and managed to find a much clearer photo of Ammy's mother on the internet. I also managed to find a police report of the accident" she informs me.

While Sookie went to go fetch the photo I walk over to Ammy and kneel down next to her. She looks at me briefly and I could see how red and puffy her eyes were.

"What's wrong?" I ask her and suddenly her bottom lip starts to tremble. With that I pull her into a hug where she begins to cry; how long has she been crying for and what has made her this distraught? I look over to Alcide with a quizzical look and he looks down guiltily.

"She overheard me and Sookie talking about her none biological father" he tells me and I felt my anger spike.

"So she knows he isn't her real father?" I ask and he nods. Ammy cries more when she heard what I said. She wasn't supposed to know anything about that, but there isn't much I can do about that now. I could glamour her, but there seems something off about glamouring a child of her age. Sookie returns and takes a sobbing Ammy from me before passing me the picture. While Sookie was comforting Ammy I look at the picture and instantly recognise the woman in the picture.

"Hunter" I say and Sookie looks over at me.

"You know her?" Sookie confirms and I nod.

"Hunter was one of my flings. She intrigued me straight from the beginning and we became an 'item' for a short period of time. It wasn't exactly a relationship but just some great physical stuff that we both enjoyed" I tell her and I notice that Ammy is assessing me. She looks very deep in thought before she asks Sookie to put her down. Sookie does as asked and Ammy runs over to her paper and flips it over and closes her eyes as she draws. What was she drawing? And how can she draw with her eyes closed? Surely it is impossible for her to do so, but then again when I walked in on her drawing in my office her eyes were closed and she drew a detailed picture. Maybe she's drawing something out that's plastered in her mind.

**AN: Sorry for crap chapter, I promise to make the next one much better xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you to erin1705 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty

**Eric's POV**

While Ammy was in utter silence and concentration mode, I turn my attention to Sookie figuring she probably has a million and one questions for me.

"What do you know about Hunter then? You must know something" Sookie pressures me. I was hoping to never have to relive my time with her; yes, she was a spectacular lover but right now I have these…feelings. For Sookie. I worry that if I tell her about Hunter, she will feel pushed away by me; I don't want that to happen. I wish for Sookie to be my lover, maybe even my bonded one day. Wait! Did I just think of Sookie as one day being my bonded? Why, hell must have frozen over.

"What do you wish to know?" I inquire and she thinks about it.

"Was she cheating on her husband to be with you?"

"Not to my knowledge, no. When we met she said nothing about a husband, or even a boyfriend. I also did some research and found that she was indeed single at the time" I inform her.

"When were you guys last together?"

"I'm not actually that sure. I will have to confer with Pam for confirmation, but if my memory serves me right then about 7 years ago. Give or take a few months" I tell her and she raises her eyebrow at me as she looks between Ammy and me.

What was she looking for? I ignore her idiocy and walk back to Ammy who was sat back studying her drawing. When I look over her shoulder I see that it's a perfect sketch of me and her mother.

"Ammy, where did you get that image from?" I was truly confused. I and Hunter never took any photos together. It's not that vampires can't be in photos, but more for the fact I just don't like being in them. Photos are evidence.

"It was in your mind when you thought of mummy" she tells me as she looks at me. I was furious. She looks into my mind, my private thoughts, and steals images from them? I almost instantly calm myself down remembering that she is only a child and doesn't quite understand the term 'personal space'. I will have to teach her about that.

"Wow" Sookie states as she too looks at the drawing. Ammy has drawn when Hunter and I first met; when she first approached me near a lake. That night I was bored and Pam was driving me crazy with documents and speeches. At that point we were planning on opening a club, which is now known as Fangtasia. But when we were planning we were still under cover and unknown to the world, so the club was going to be called 'Red Bite'. A simple name, but it was catchy enough to attract customers according to Pam. Pam always was a great business woman and she often takes care of some of my business while I deal with the more important assets of my life.

Hunter suspected nothing when she came and stood beside me; I still remember it as if it was only yesterday. But I will not indulge myself in the past when my future is stood right next to me.

"Sookie, we will talk more of this later. Right now we need to get Ammy in bed. A child her age should not be awake at such a late time" I point out and Sookie agrees with me instantly.

"I can put myself in bed" Ammy tells Sookie when she goes to try and pick her up. With a huff Ammy walks over to the spare bedroom and stomps in before slamming the door. To say she is very small, she has a lot of strength. Maybe it's an angel trait?

"Alcide, may I use your computer please?" I ask nicely. The last thing I need right now is a fight with the Were. He reluctantly agrees so I start up his computer and re-find the site I was on before with the article on angels. I should finish reading this now while I have the chance.

**Sookie's POV**

While Eric was messing around on the computer I sit down on the sofa with my head in my hands. How can Eric not make the connection between him and Ammy? _Maybe because it's impossible. _I tell myself. That is true though. It is known that vampires are infertile and therefore cannot have children, so there is no chance really that Ammy is his. But like he said before, she and her mother are of a different nature. Maybe this Hunter person did something that made him fertile? But surely _that's _impossible. More so than him ever being fertile. My mind was in overload when Eric called me over to him.

Eric hasn't noticed yet, thank God, that I have sort of been feeling more…close to him. God knows that I'm probably going to end up falling for him; he just has that type of vibe that attracts you to him. Plus he's so kind to me, even when I'm a bitch to him. He's helped me more than Bill ever has. Bill. I can think up so many curse words and horrible names which I could use for him. If Eric doesn't kill him, I will. Just as I get up to where Eric is sat at the computer his mobile rings and he instantly answers it. After a few brief words he hangs up with a smile playing on his lips.

"Pam has Bill. We will 'talk' to him tomorrow" he informs me while saying 'talk' sarcastically. We all know that Eric is going to interrogate him and if Bill doesn't co-operate he's going to get his ass kicked.

I wonder if Eric will let me get a slap or two in there; I would love to hit him after ratting us out. Ammy is safest with us, so why would he want to take her away from us?

"Sookie, do you know how long Ammy was outside in the rain before you found her?" Eric asks and I think about it.

"Well, when we got there she was drenched to the bone, freezing and I think she was hungry. So I would say at least two maybe three hours before we found her. Could be more, could be less. There is really no way of knowing"

"Oh, there is" he tells me smugly as he clicks onto the other tab showing an image of the car that Bill and I saw when we found Ammy.

Eric zoomed in on the picture and we saw that the time on the clock says 5:03pm and the screen was smashed. So someone broke the clock, maybe when they got into the car to drain her parents.

"What time did you arrive at that scene?" Eric asks and once again I have to think about it.

"About 8:46" I tell him and he looks at me. So I and Bill arrived almost 4 hours after it happened. I could see that Eric was working something out in his mind and when he looks at me he looks grim.

"Did Bill leave at any point before you guys left to come see me?"

**AN: Unfortunately due to my busy schedule I might not be able to update for about a week but I will try my best. And if I don't update I will make sure to give you and extra-long chapter xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you to erin1705 and Sookie-Eric for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-one

**Eric's POV**

I waited somewhat patiently as Sookie thought about my question. She was working her brain to the max to try and remember, after all, it had been a while ago and she was only human.

"Yeah, he said he had a meeting or something like that" she tells me and I felt my blood boil.

"Meeting my ass" I mumble as I think of my next move. It was hard to try and think because Sookie came over and sat on the floor in front of me, she was so beautiful that it distracted me. Eventually I had to close my eyes so I could think and when a plan had formed I open them, just to find Sookie staring at me and she blushes before looking down at the floor.

I lean forward so my mouth was less than an inch away from her ear.

"I love it when you blush" I admit before I kiss her just under her ear. In my experience kissing a woman just under the ear is very sentimental and a great turn on for some women. I can only hope Sookie is one of them. Of course I was found to be correct when she turned her head to the side to meet mine and she kissed me lightly on the lips.

"It's about time that happened" I tell her when we pull apart and she giggles as she gets up. I get up as well and watch her as she walks over to the couch; it is a good thing the Were left the room a while back.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to tell her the plan, her phone rings and she answers it instantly without even looking at the caller ID. Luckily for me I could hear the entire conversation thanks to my vampire hearing.

"Sookie, I'm sorry for what happened. Please do forgive me and allow me to come over there and help you with the child. Or better yet, bring her over to mine" Compton. I could see that Sookie was about to shout at him but I zoom up in front of her and take the phone from her before she could. It earned me a glare at first but she soon realised that I was using this to my advantage.

"Bill, it's good to hear from you. Sorry I stole the phone form Sookie but when I heard it was you I couldn't resist. Your offer to help Ammy would be fantastic, I actually have to leave in a minute as does Alcide; I would appreciate it greatly if you would come over here and take care of her and Sookie for me" I ask him politely. If Bill thought something was up he didn't say anything; to my surprise he didn't even comment on how I talked to him. I am usually a little bit more ruder when it comes to talking to this sleaze bag.

"Of course, sheriff. I will be there momentarily" he tells me before putting the phone down and from the sound of his voice he was ecstatic. He's probably taking this chance to take Ammy away from us; I will not allow that.

"Alcide!" I shout and he appears minutes later. I inform him of my new plan and he nods as he goes to leave the apartment. He wasn't going anywhere; in fact he was going to stay here until Bill came so he could tell Bill that I was gone. Then he will leave and come up the fire escape and in through the spare bedrooms window where he will protect Ammy with everything he is worth.

"Sookie, when Bill arrives I won't be here, I will be hiding out on the roof. No doubt that Bill is only coming here to take Ammy to the Were's he's working for. Therefore this attempt is not well planned out and he will not expect to look for me when he comes onto the scene. Especially after Alcide tells him I'm gone. I need you to pretend that nothing has happened and you're happy and don't know anything about his betrayal. Can you do that for me?" I ask and she confirms to me that she can.

With that I walk over to her and kneel down so I was face to face with her sitting form. I take her face in both my hands and kiss her until she's breathless. I was gone before she caught her breath back, but I wasn't that far away from her; I can still protect her and Ammy from here. While I sat on the roof waiting for Compton to arrive I tried to think what Sookie was looking at before when she looked between me and Ammy after I talked about Hunter who was Ammy's mum. I couldn't see a connection there but just as realisation hit me, Compton arrives.

**Sookie's POV**

Once Eric was gone and I had regained my breath from that amazing kiss I switch on the telly. Although I paid no attention to it as I contemplated what that kiss meant. Does Eric like me? Does he want to be with me like I do him? Or did he just want to kiss me so he could tease Bill about it? I was feeling rather confused as all these thoughts, plus many more, came to mind. Just as I was about to give up on my thoughts I heard a little cry come from the room Ammy was currently occupying. I run into there thinking the worst but when I get in there I see that there is no danger about.

"Ammy, honey, what's wrong?" I ask as I go over and sit next to her.

"There's a man outside and he's thinking nasty thoughts about me" she whispers.

"Are they words or pictures?" I ask and she tells me they're pictures. No wonder she was crying, they must be horrible pictures to make her cry. Then suddenly she brightens up a little bit as she wipes away her tears.

"He might be a nasty man but he knows who my real daddy is" she tells me as she climbs down from the bed and runs out of the room. I follow pursuit and catch up to her just in time for her to open the door to Bill.

"Ammy, sweetie, why don't you go back into your room and play?" I ask her pleadingly and she nods as she smiles at Bill and runs off. Whether Bill caught it or not, but I could see the hatred she held for him burning in her eyes. She reminds me of Eric perfectly.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thank you to erin1705 and Anthro79 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-two

**Sookie's POV**

"Bill" I greet him with a smile as if I was actually happy to see him, when really I just wanted to stake his ass.

"Alcide gave me permission to enter, he said you wouldn't be able to seeing as you don't live here" he tells me before stepping through the door and pulling me into his arms and hugging me. I reluctantly put my arms around his neck and hug him back before pulling back and smiling at him. Before he could attempt to kiss me I move out of his reach and make my way into the living room and sit down on the sofa.

"Sorry, I don't think Alcide has any blood" I inform him and he shrugs it off.

"I've already ate" he tells me with a grin as he looks around the house.

I heard a little bang in Ammy's room but before Bill could even move I told him she was playing with build-a-blocks and she must have knocked them down. When in reality Alcide has probably just jumped through the window and probably already shifted outside. Well, Ammy wasn't screaming, so maybe he hasn't shifted yet? If he shifts in there he better have underclothes on that he doesn't mind getting ripped. I don't want him exposing anything to Ammy, she is only six.

"Where's Eric gone then?" Bill asks as he paces around the living room and every so often his head would snap in one direction.

"He said something about having to go tend to Fangtasia with Pam" I tell him and he looks like he believes me. But that has more to do with the fact that I've never lied to him.

"The Were? What about him?" Bill asks and I rack my brain for an answer.

"Do you know what, he actually didn't tell me where he was going. He told Eric, but not me" I tell him and Bill nods before relaxing down into the chair opposite me.

"Would Ammy like to come play out here? I hate to have her in a room on her own" oh, she aint on her own.

"Um, no. I don't think so" I tell him and he nods sombrely.

"Sookie, I really am sorry for the way I reacted. I just didn't want her in my house" because it would leave evidence there if the police ever checked. I mentally add to his statement.

"It's fine. Really. Look, I'm going to go get a drink of water and something to eat. I haven't eaten yet" I tell him as I get up. Now we will truly see if he's here to do what Eric thought he was here to do.

After a few moments in the kitchen I hear a creak on the floorboards but I pretend I didn't notice. The next thing I know I hear a growl, a cry, a howl and a massive crash. I run out of the kitchen and into the bedroom to see Ammy sat by Alcide crying softly as she hugs him round his big neck. He was still in his wolf form and I was quite amazed that Ammy wasn't scared of him. Maybe Alcide thought to her when he came into the room as a wolf? She is a supe telepath. Eric had Bill pinned on the floor with his fangs out in all the excitement. I walk past Eric and Bill as I go over to Alcide and Ammy. I notice that Alcide has a slight cut across his leg, but it didn't look serious and it was obvious that he wasn't in pain.

"Ammy, Alcide you guys okay?" I ask and Ammy nods as she wipes the few tears away from her eyes as she cuddles Alcide's wolf form more as he, too, nods his head in answer. He seemed quite happy to just stay there with her, in fact he even rested his head on top on hers.

"Would you like some help, Eric?" I ask feeling quite useless just being stood around doing nothing.

"Yes, would you get the silver chains off the fire escape? I left them there; then I need you to wrap it around Compton" he tells me with a grateful look as I walk to the window and grab said chains that were wrapped in cloth from the little steps that were to the right of the window. After tying Bill up, I look to Ammy who was singing quietly to herself. A little glow was lighting her up, but it wasn't as bright as it was before. I was wondering if she was ill and that's why it was duller but Eric jumped straight into explaining.

"She's singing quietly so they'll be less brightness and less glow to her" he tells me as he yanks Bill to his feet. I will have to ask Eric about what he actually learnt about the Angel's, I, myself, was quite intrigued by them as well.

"Let's get this worthless piece of trash back to Fangtasia. Me and Pam will deal with him tomorrow. Sookie, are you and Ammy okay to stay here tonight? I will come down tomorrow and see you all then I will follow you back home just to make sure you get there safe" he tells me and I nod before he jumps, quite literally jumps, out of the window.

"Ammy, come with me so Alcide can get ready" I tell her and she nods before kissing the wolfs neck and skipping out the room.

"I'll bring you some clothes" I tell him and he nods his head before he lies down on the floor and begins the change back.

I walk out the room and switch on a kids channel for Ammy. I'm surprised they're still on at this time, in fact, I think I'm more surprised that Ammy isn't tired. I shake my head in disbelief as I walk into Alcide's room and grab some clothes for him before heading back to the other room and knocking on the door. Alcide opens it a little bit so I couldn't see him but he could get him arm through to grab the clothes.

"Thanks, appreciate it" I could almost imagine him smiling that handsome smile a me.

"You're welcome" I tell him cheerfully before going into the main room and sitting next to Ammy. That's one eventful night over and done with; I just have to go for the battle of getting her to sleep now.

**AN: For every review I get I will add 200 words onto the next chapter xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, clared and Lori Gail for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-three

**Eric's POV**

"Compton!" I growl out as I walk into the basement to see the devious runt chained up in silver on the wall. I grin to myself as I see just _how _much fun Pamela had with him. He has a silver collar around his neck, several slashes across his chest as well as some silver powder spread across all his wounds. Pam has truly done me proud. I stroll over to Compton who snarls at me the minute I am within reaching distance of him. If it wasn't for him being so weak due to the silver and him being chained up, he surely would have attempted to attack me by now. Instead he just stays there, slumped against the wall as he scowls at my every move.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" I inquire as I crouch down in front of him. He was even too weak to extract his fangs. How…humorous.

"If you're going to kill me, do it now" he spits at me. I just chuckle at his request as I pretend to contemplate his thought.

"But where would the fun be in that?" I query before punching him in the stomach. He coughs up some blood before returning to his slumped position, not even attempting to fight back against me. It's about time he learned who was boss, and that how his every action has a consequence. Although it is a little disappointing not having a challenge; I love challenges.

"Now, William, would you like to explain to me your part in this monstrous plan against such a small child? In what way did you believe _violating_ a child was the way to extract the information needed? Why did you kill her parents?" I question him with a raised eyebrow. I expect him to answer me truthfully; I will know if he even attempts to lie to me.

"The Were's, they wanted to know what she was. Her Uncle especially, he believed that her mother was something inhuman. He believed that she was of another species, one that maybe even she wasn't aware of. He told me she wasn't right; he told me how she glowed when she sang, how she could protect those around her with ease" Bill begins and I motion for him to hurry along.

"He hired several over Were's along with me to help to try and discover what his brother's wife was. When Ammy was born, he took blood from her and brought it to me to analyse. When I looked at her genes, I found that her DNA was so mixed up. It was like nothing I have ever seen before. She didn't match up to any type of creature on my database. I spent 6 years trying to figure out what she is, and when I finally tracked it down; her parents were taking her away from here. I had to stop them"

"So you killed them" I accused and he nods.

"She was an extraordinary creature, she could have been the key to vampires pro-creating. Her DNA identified her as an Angel, which is actually a form of Fae, but there was a twist to her. She has vampire genes. With some more research I located as to where the genes came from. If it wasn't for Sookie phoning me, I would have grabbed her while I could" he explains it all to me and I nod along carefully listening. So he can confirm my suspicions then?

"Can you confirm to me who her father is?" I order and he scowls at me even more.

"Don't play dumb, Northman. Even you know who her father is" Bill hisses at me, making my frustration rise. I grab his throat and smash his head against the wall, the _crack _from his skull letting me know I've at least fractured his skull. No matter, he will heal eventually.

"Tell. Me. Now" I growl at him.

"From what I could work out from my research and through my database. You're her father. That would also explain her blue eyes, when her mother and supposed 'father' had brown" he confirms to me. So she is my daughter.

"_My daughter_" I test the word out and find it a strange concept on my tongue, but it sounds right. I haven't had a daughter since I was a human. This is my chance to seize the chance to be a proper father, and it is one I will not pass up.

"Thank you, Compton, for your co-operation. I will send Pam down later, I expect you to pass on the Were's names who took part in this. If you co-operate I will not kill you. Instead I will just banish you from my area after you have suffered a _small _punishment of course"

Bill inclines his head in defeat and with that I leave the basement and make my way into the bar where Pam is. She was dressed in her usual Fangtasia outfit, consisting of a tight flimsy black dress. She hated the outfit at first but she has grown to like it. But only a little.

"Pamela" I call, pulling her away from flirting with one of the vermin. We both know it's a part of her job, but she finds flirting with them to be…distasteful.

"Master" she bows her head to me out of respect.

"I want you to go down and talk to Compton. He has agreed to co-operate with you; he will give you the names of all the Were's who took part in that little scheme. Once that deed is done I need you to draw up a contract that Bill must sign saying that he will accept any punishments I see fit and once they're done, he is banished from Area 5" I tell her and she incline her head.

"I will get on that right away. Anything else?" she inquires.

"Actually, yes there is. I want you to eliminate every one of those Were's, in whatever way your see fit. Just make them suffer first. But that can wait till tomorrow; tonight I want you to go out to the shops and buy clothes for Ammy as well as toys and whatever else a child her age needs. I have great news for you" I tell her and she grins at the prospect of murder and shopping all mixed into two days.

"And what would this news be, Master?" she probes.

"Ammy is my daughter" I tell her, grinning myself at the sound of admitting something so wonderful to her.

"A daughter? How…unexpected. How did this happen?" she asks, obviously baffled.

"From what I found out through my research, Angels are known to be compatible to every species. Including infertile humans and vampires. The article I read explained that their magic allows for them to procreate with anyone they choose in order to create more of their species, as they cannot mate together themselves. Apparently if they mate together, the child isn't born as powerful due to both the parents DNA fighting each other for dominance" I tell her and her interest spiked dramatically.

"Well, that's rather unexpected. But none the less, very useful information. Is the child aware of your relationship to her?" Pam queries with a raise of her perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Not, yet. But she will do by the end of tonight" I guarantee her before sending her off on her duties.

"Clancy!" I call out and he instantly appears before me.

"I'm leaving you in charge of Fangtasia while I deal with some outside business. I expect the place to still be in tact when I return" I order him and he inclines his head.

"Of course, Master. All will go smoothly, I assure you"

"Good. I'll be back at the end of the night" I tell him and he nods before going off to talk to my other staff. I can trust Clancy with my bar, just as I can trust Pam with my tasks.

After making sure that all was dealt with, I finally leave Fangtasia to go see Sookie and my daughter. I wonder how she will react to me being her father. Will she accept it with open arms? Or will it take her a while to deal with the new change in her life? I am sure I will find out soon. After a few moments of just flying in the night sky, through the gentle breeze, I arrive at Alcide's and decide I should be more polite this time and knock on the door. When Alcide opens the door he looks shocked at first but soon removes the expression before allowing me in.

"Sookie, Ammy, Eric's here" he calls out when he shuts the door behind us. In an instant Ammy ran out of her room, she was dressed in some pink pyjama's and white socks; she had two small braids in her hair; one on either side of her head.

"Eric!" she shouts as she runs over to me. I crouch down so I can meet her half way and she gives me a big hug.

"I missed you" she whispers into my ear; I could have almost sworn that my none beating heart melted at that statement.

"I have some big news for you" I tell her as I pick her up, her arms around my neck as I carry her over to the sofa where Sookie's sat with a beautiful smile gracing her delicate face.

"What news would this be then?" Sookie asks expectantly as I sit down with Ammy on my lap. Here goes nothing.

**AN: Please review and if I can get 5 reviews I will make the next chapter twice as long xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thank you to sluggysmom, the anonymous reviewer (I will answer your review in a minute), erin1705, 1SouthernBelle and red6441 for reviewing xx**

**Anonymous reviewer****: I am not offended by your review and I do believe you have raised a good point. Although I do feel as though you think very lowly of me when you wrote that I should write from my heart because I want everyone to enjoy my story despite reviews. The thing is, I **_**always **_**write from my heart and I always update whether I have reviews or not; I just like to encourage people to express their opinions. Although I do see your point when you said I was 'begging' for reviews. When I wrote them I didn't believe I was, but now I look back on it I do see your point. However, I do enjoy reading reviews and it's nice to know I have fans out there who enjoy my writing; I only write for both mine and everyone else's enjoyment. I will take your point to heart and will banish asking for reviews from my AN's, thank you for being honest. I appreciate it greatly. Xxx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-four

**Eric's POV**

"Well, I know who your father is" I tell Ammy, I knew Sookie was listening in and I also had a sneaky suspicion that she knew I was Ammy's father anyway. When I look back on it now, I believe that was the connection she made after I told her about Hunter. I'm surprised that she figured it out sooner than I did, although I am curious as to why she didn't tell me her suspicions. Maybe she was unsure of how I would take the news?

"Min far?" she asks me as her entire face and aura brightens up. I had forgotten that she was acquainted with the Swedish language, but I do distinctly remember her mother being able to speak the language. Maybe Hunter was the one to teach it her? I nod my head at her and she starts wriggling in excitement.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was your father?" I ask her seriously. She takes a few moments to think about it before a gorgeous smile graces her small face as she looks up at me.

"You my daddy?" she confirms and I nod in reply.

"Yes, child, I am your daddy" I was not fond of the word 'daddy' but for her I will allow it. Although back in my time you referred to ones 'daddy' as father and not such an informal name. I must say though, that after so many years of wondering this earth I have never seen a smile as bright or as huge as the one this small creature was showing me and Sookie. She squeals excitedly before jumping up and wrapping her arms around my neck as I encircle her tiny frame with my arms. It was strange to hug a child in such a close manor, especially a child that was my own. I have not had a child since my human years and I never believed I would be graced with the honour again. Yet here I am.

"I knew it" I heard Sookie mutter to herself before dazzling me with a beautiful smile. She truly was a spectacular person, one that surfaced so many new feelings in me that I was uncertain as to what they are. But I am sure that in time they will make themselves more known and I will be able to identify them.

"I currently have Pam on the job of preparing my house for your arrival, my child. Would you mind if Sookie joined us? I'm sure her presence would be welcomed, am I wrong?" I ask Ammy. She looks confused at some of the words I have used but I think she got the gist of it when she climbs off my lap and runs over to Sookie's arms. She is obviously eager to be where she belongs; I wonder if Sookie would stay there with us. Not only would she be able to look after Ammy when I cannot, but she will also be right where I want her. She would be close to me and I would be able to talk to her more, maybe we could develop something between us.

"Shall we leave?" I query and they both nod, so with that we say goodbye to the Were before making our departure and heading back to my home. When we get there and inside I see Sookie's bafflement.

"How big of a kitchen do you need when you technically only need a microwave and fridge?" she asks as she looks round the kitchen.

"It was good for the value of the house, plus it will come in handy for my two new human arrivals" I point out, once again surprising my southern belle.

"Sookie stay with us?" Ammy was getting excited about having Sookie round, but in the end it was up to Sookie. If she did not wish to stay here that was fine, as long as she knew she was welcome here whenever she pleased. She could still look after my child as well. My child. That still sounded alien on my tongue and in my thoughts, but it was nothing but the truth. A truth that had been hidden from me for six, maybe more if you count the pregnancy months and when Ammy's birthday last was which could have been several months ago, and I suddenly wonder why Hunter never told me of her. But that was a thought for another day.

"Ammy, I feel as though I am still a stranger to you" I express my opinion and she looks at me understandingly. To say she is a young child, she understands a lot about this world and the way it works.

"Maybe you two would like to get to know each other better?" Sookie suggests as she passes Ammy over to me, whispering in my ear that she will consider my offer and let me know what she decides after she's had a think about it. I allow her as much seeing as I did sort of just spring it on her unexpectedly. But there is this small part of me that still hopes and prays that she accepts. She would be a great addition to my home, not to mention that Ammy could probably do with some form of a motherly figure in her life. I can't say Pam is the motherly type. She never had children of her own and from what I could gather she despised most children, her exact words being 'they're clingy and whiny and I do not see the appeal in that'. I smile at the thought before putting it away.

"Would you like to join us Sookie?" I ask but she shakes her head apologetically.

"Sorry, I can't. It's late and I am bushed, not to mention I think you guys need some quality time together. But please don't keep her up too late Eric" she tells me but when she gets to the door she hesitates.

"Who's going to look after her after you've gone to rest?" she was obviously worried for Ammy's wellbeing.

"If you would like to stay here tonight and look after Ammy for me during the day like you usually do, that would be of great help to me" I try to get her to stay here. Not just through this feeling of needing her here, but just the pure fact that Ammy does need a daytime person with her. Not to mention that it is pitch black outside and I do not trust that contraption Sookie calls her 'car'.

"Um, if that's okay with you then I guess that would be great" how could she even think that my offer wasn't legitimate? She may not have said it but she was vivid and cautious in her tone.

"Fantastic. Shall we all go into the main room then?" I insist as I walk over there, not waiting for Sookie's response. I want to have a quick chat with Ammy to get to know her better before I put her to bed. Sookie was right in telling me not to keep her up too late. When we get in there I take the sofa and sit Ammy next to me, Sookie claiming the seat on the other side of Ammy. Despite this big change in her life she is taking everything in great stride. This is usually something most children would have to spend ages adjusting to, but Ammy just looks happy and at home. Exactly how I want her to feel. I want to start it off but I couldn't wrack my brain as to where to begin. I look over to Sookie who obviously caught the desperation in my look as she laughs softly before looking over to my daughter.

"So, Ammy, you never did tell me when your birthday was" I wonder how Sookie always sounds so casual when it comes to gaining information.

"My birthday is on the 3rd of May" she tells us as she brightens up at the thought of her birthday. I wonder if she has any other relatives that I should know of. And that lead me onto the issue of custody and courts, not to mention the police. We are still in quite a sticky situation but I'm sure all will be dealt with easily. I will deal with those obstacles tomorrow; tonight I have reason to celebrate.

"Do you have any other family?" I probe in the hopes that she doesn't. I would hate for a family member to pop up out of the blue demanding custody of her. Or rights to see her.

"Um, I don't think so. There is my Aunt Aura, but I haven't seen her in a long time" I wonder what a 'long time' is for a child. It could be a few weeks, days even. Some children find that a few minutes ago to be a long time ago.

"Can you remember the last time you saw her?" Sookie obviously has the same thoughts as I do. I guess great minds do think alike, although the prospect that maybe she read my mind does linger in my thoughts. But she has assured me on many occasions that she can't read vampire minds. And if I'm to be honest I believe her with all my heart. A saying that I will never understand.

How can you believe someone with all your heart? Does it mean that your heart believes that what they say is true and that there is no doubt hiding in there at all? But my heart does not beat, therefore does not live; does that mean that saying cannot apply to me?

"I last saw Aunt Aura on my 4th birthday. She looks very much like mummy did" she tells us. Her bright attire deflating at the thought of her mother. She must miss her dreadfully. I wonder if this 'Aura' person is an Angel as well. It looks like I am over flowing with tasks tomorrow; maybe I can pass some of the burden to Pam. But then again she is dealing with my other problem involving some Were's and Compton. It would be unfair on her if I lay even more work on her. She is of much better use at the club then running my errands. Maybe I can drop some of the law tasks involving Ammy on my day man Bobby? He probably won't appreciate it, but I do pay him for a reason. That reason being to deal with my requests, no matter how difficult or unfair they may be.

Just as I was about to fire another question out, I spot a small yawn escape Ammy's lips and when I peer over at the clock I see that it is very early in the morning. Well I know one little girl who will be sleeping in tomorrow, which I'm sure Sookie will be pleased to know.

"I think someone is tired" I point out and Ammy tries to protest, but I was having none of it. She needs her sleep.

"I promise we will talk more tomorrow. For now I wish for you to go to sleep and tomorrow you can spend the day with Sookie, then when I rise we can do whatever you see fit. Although I do have some work that needs attending to" I tell her and she huffs. She blatantly inherited my stubbornness, a trait that I am known very well for.

"Okay" she yawns out as she rests her head on my shoulder, her arms wrapping around my neck lazily when I pick her up.

I carry her upstairs, Sookie following behind me so I could show her the guest room she will be staying in. Although I do hope that one day she will be sleeping in my bed, but it is too soon to try to bed her. Plus I have a very lively responsibility, one that should have most of my attention. After showing Sookie her room and exchanging goodnights, I take Ammy to what I will make her room and place her down on the bed. Making sure to wrap her up securely in the duvet so she didn't become cold at night. It's a good thing she was already in some pyjamas. I wonder when she got these pink ones. Maybe Sookie bought them her? I will have to find that out tomorrow. Yet another thing to add to my already long list of tasks. After saying goodnight to my child I spot the stuff Pam bought her and I quickly take them to Sookie's room, telling her not to worry as I will have Bobby round here first thing with some things for Sookie.

Before going to my resting place I make sure Pam stocked the fridge with food, which she had thankfully, before leaving Bobby a message with all that I wish for him to do for me tomorrow. I did feel rather bad though seeing as I have just dropped half my list of tasks on him. But like I said before, I have more important responsibilities now.

**AN: Translation**

**Min far – my father**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you to CharmedAce, erin1705, sluggysmom, 1SouthernBelle, Lori Gail and lijhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-five

**Sookie's POV**

Usually I wake up to the sound of my alarm, or the chirping of birds outside but not today. No, today I woke up to a small girl jumping up and down on the bed excitedly; bless her soul.

"Sookie? We go see Sam today?" she asks as she does one last jump before landing on her bum and staring at me with a huge smile on her face. I was still in a half sleep so it took me a few moments to work out that I did have a shift at Merlotte's this morning. In fact I was due to work most of the day due to me taking over Arlene's shifts after she declared that she had a doctor's appointment today and a date tonight.

"Yeah, we're going to see Sam today. But we can't go if we don't have our breakfast now, can we?" I inquire making her nod her head enthusiastically as she jumps off the bed and runs downstairs. I really hope she's being careful on those stairs; I would hate for her to fall and injure herself.

After a lovely breakfast of pancakes (thank you Eric for thinking to fill the kitchen with food and drink) and orange juice for Ammy, coffee for me; we head out the house and head over to Bon Temps. By the time we got there I could see that I was actually ten minute early, maybe Ammy is a better alarm clock than my actual one. That brings me to the thought of Eric's offer yesterday; do I want to live with him and Ammy? Could I leave my farm house? The same house I lived most of my life in, the one I felt so attached to? I shake my head at those thoughts as I enter Sam's office, Ammy eagerly a head of me.

"Sammy!" she shouts as she runs over to Sam who was leaning against his desk; obviously waiting for my arrival seeing as Holly's car was already here.

"Hey there, Sweetie. I take it your helping today as well? Are you going to be my little helper?" Sam always has been great with kids and Ammy is no exception. You could clearly see that he enjoys her presence as much as anyone would. How could you not enjoy the bright bubbly presence of someone so small and young?

"I take it the thing with the police and the danger has passed?" Sam inquires as he picks up Ammy and sits her on his desk before passing her a lollipop. When did he get those in stock in his office?

"I bought them a few days ago, I had a feeling I would be seeing this one very soon" he informs me as if he had just read my mind. Or maybe he's just real good at examining facial expressions.

"You could say that the dangers gone. The threat is being dealt with and I think Eric is dealing with the police later on tonight. Oh, we know who her real father is" I tell him brightly as I drop my purse into the cabinet draw.

He raises his eyebrow waiting for me to elaborate; did he even know that her supposed 'father' wasn't her biological one? No harm in slipping that in.

"Well, after we found out that her supposed father isn't her real one we went out to try find her real one. In the end it turned out to be Eric" I tell him, his surprise blatantly obvious.

"I thought vampires couldn't procreate?" he inquires.

"Neither did I but he did, somehow. I think he knows how it's possible, but I don't. When I find out I'll let you know" that was one promise that I wasn't sure I could keep. Eric may not want people knowing how vampires can have children in case it causes havoc.

"While you're working I'll keep an eye on this little one for ya. That will be one less worry for ya. Not to mention that this one has a way with the customers" Sam jokes making us both laugh. Ammy only looking confused but soon dismisses us as she finally gets the wrapper off her lollipop.

"Thanks Sam. That would be a great help. Now, you misses, I expect to be a good girl for Sam; if you are we'll have a talk with Eric to see if we can get you a reward" I promise her making her brighten up even more. To say that she's had a very tough few days, especially with so many revelations, but she's the happiest I have seen her. With the confidence that Sam will be fine with her I make my way out into the bar where we were already starting to get customers. Holly gives me a small wave as she walks past me and towards one of her customers in her area. Sam emerges minutes later with Ammy so he can help Terry behind the bar.

I worked until lunch time when Sam insisted that I go have a break and something to eat, particularly seeing as Holly has just come back from her lunch break.

"Thanks, Sam. I appreciate it. I'm okay to eat here? It would just be so much easier than having to drive home and cook, especially when this little bundle of energy is around" Sam told me that was fine. He definitely understood where I was coming from seeing as trying to cook while watching a child is very difficult. Although Ammy is well behaved, you still get that little bit of fear that she might hurt herself.

"Just let Lafayette know what it is you want, he'll cook it up in an instant. What would you like to eat then Ammy?" Sam queries Ammy who had just finished talking to one of the customers kids who was around her age. That gave me a thought that I will have to run by with Eric later.

"Um, whatever Sookie has?" she shrugs her shoulders, clearly not bothered by what she has for lunch. With a laugh I head over to the kitchen to place in mine and Ammy's orders. Lafayette was happy to accept them and even whipped up our meals first. I wonder if Eric wanted me and Ammy to go back over to his after my shift so we were there for when he woke up for the night. That led me onto wondering whether he wanted me to watch Ammy while he went to Fangtasia. I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to risk Ammy being there, was he? Even if he did take her I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He's always been very caring and protective of her from day one. I guess now that he knows she's his daughter those feelings are just going to increase by at least double. It was actually quite funny to think of a 1000 year old Viking vampire caring so much for a small child. I actually heard myself giggle at the thought, but I guess now he has reason to care and love her.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thank you to sluggysmom, 1SouthernBelle, ljhjelm49 (Subtle hinting going on there :D I was actually thinking that but I may ask what everyone thinks in a few chapters :D), erin1705 and stacey40 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-six

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, I have a few ideas for what we could do for Ammy. To help her get to know children of her own age" Sookie informs me as she fiddles with the bottom of her sleeves. She must be worried as to how I will answer, or react.

"Please do elaborate" I prompt her into an explanation of what she wants to do for my daughter.

"Well, I saw her talking to a little boy who's about her age today at Merlotte's. She seemed really joyful at being able to talk to another child. So I thought that we could maybe throw a party for her, invite some children who are around her age in the hopes she'll make some new friends" if I was to be honest, that sounds like a fantastic plan. Only problem is, I don't know if I would be able to cope having a bunch of children running around screaming. And I will not allow for said 'party' to take place unless I am there.

"Maybe you could close Fangtasia for a day and have the party there. I could invite some children and you could invite any vampires who need to know about Ammy. There could be a children's section and an adult section" Sookie, always the organised one.

"That sounds…reasonable and doable. Fine, we will stage this gathering in two days. Do you think that will be enough time for you to round up some guests? Because my vampires would turn up at a drop of a hat" I confirm with her and she nods. As long as she can get the children and their parents there, I can organise the decorations and anything else that may be necessary. Even Pam will be over joyed at helping do this, especially if decorating and shopping is involved.

"There is another thing I would like to put passed you, I want to go get Ammy a reward because she's been absolutely amazing and well behaved today while I've been working" she expresses her wish.

"That would be lovely, Sookie. Have you thought anymore on coming to live with me and Ammy?"

"Well, I'm still a bit indecisive. I want to be here to help you with Ammy, but I've got to think about my job at Merlotte's and my house. I don't think I could give up my independence just like that" she tells me truthfully. I respect how she feels and I think I know how I can make her need to feel independent work.

"What about if you came to live here with me and Ammy, then you can work at Merlotte's twice a week, maybe three, and the rest of the time if you would like you can help me out at Fangtasia. You will be paid, not to mention Ammy really likes you. Plus she could do with a motherly figure in her life" I try to persuade her.

I seem to have persuaded her more, but she still says she wants a little bit more time to contemplate my offer.

"Daddy!" Ammy shouts as she runs over to me and flings herself into my arms. It was a pleasant surprise to hear her call me her father. It's good to see that she has adapted to this new status quickly. It's one thing I thought would take a while for her to get used to.

"Now, Ammy, Sookie tells me you have been well behaved while she's been working. I think that deserves a reward, now, don't you?" I inquire making her get excited as she practically jumps up and down on my lap.

"Can I choose what I get?" she asks hopefully.

"Yes, I'll take you to the shops before I go to work. Sookie, you will accompany us?" it was more insisting than asking really.

"Of course I'll come" she fakes being offended that I would even presume she wouldn't come with us. I chuckle at her a little it before declaring that we should be heading out; I wonder what Ammy would like as a reward. Nothing to outgoing I hope, not that I won't be able to get it her but more for the fact that she may ask for something that does not exist.

"What did you have in mind?" I query Ammy. I would be better off knowing what she wants now so I can drive to the correct place to get it.

"Can I have a fairy costume?" that was rather ironic seeing as Angel's are a type of fae, which means she is actually connected to the fairies. Not to mention our own little fairy in the car; I give Sookie a knowing look making her blush.

"Of course, is there anything else?" I might as well get her anything else that she may want. While she's deep in thought I look over to Sookie who's still blushing a little bit from before.

"Maybe you could be her inspiration? You are beautiful and talented" I compliment her making that delightful blush come back again. I rather enjoy seeing that blush, maybe I should make her blush more often. I save that thought for later as we pull into the parking lot of a shop that is well known for selling costumes for all ages. Maybe I could chose something for Sookie for when I finally make her mine? Although that is probably being a bit too hasty and could scare her off if she ever found out I bought her a costume.

When we get inside there are rails after rails of different costumes, so through process of elimination I take her to the children's section designed for children of her age. There were costumes of all different things, there are princess ones all the way to ones of bumble bees. Although why a child would want to dress up as a bee I will never know. After a few moments of flipping through costume after costume Sookie finally comes across a fairy one; complete with pink dress, pink fairy wings and wand. As well as a few pink hair ribbons and different bits of hair things.

"Why pink for fairies? Why do humans associate pink with fairies? Fairies do not go around dressed like this" I mumble to Sookie who nods understandingly.

"It's because little girls usually like pink and the fairy tale books describe fairies like this. Although I have come to learn that Ammy prefers blue over pink, but for certain things she prefers pink. Like for pyjamas" she informs me as she picks up a matching fairy costume but this one in blue.

"Sookie, who got Ammy those pick pyjama's yesterday?" I inquire as I look to see where Ammy has run off to. I spot her instantly stood looking at a teddy bear that has a red ribbon attached to the right hand side of the head. Just in front of the right ear.

"Alcide got them her. He's really fond of her, you know?" she tells me before shouting over to Ammy.

"Blue or pink, Ammy?" she probes as she holds up both costumes.

"Um…" Ammy looks deep in thought as she tries to decide between them.

"Would you like both of them? At least then you can vary yourself, plus, if you would like, you can have this teddy as well" I tell her as I pick up said teddy. She starts to get all excited as she begins a chorus of 'thank you's' before hugging me. It is always nice to meet a polite child, especially when said child is your daughter.

**AN: I'll add 200 words on to the next chapter for every review I get xx All thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thank you to sluggysmom, erin1705, ljhjelm49, red6441, 1SouthernBelle, MACMONKEY and Queen DJ for reviewing xx You have all gained an extra 1400 words :D**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-seven

**Eric's POV**

"Pammy! Look what I have" Ammy insists as she runs over to Pam to show her Diddums. It is a rather senseless name for a teddy bear, but Ammy swears that Diddums is the perfect name for her new toy.

"Child, I do not appreciate being called 'Pammy'. It is a tacky name that should never be associated with me" Pam expresses her opinion making me give her a hard look when Ammy lowers her bear and I see tears build up in her eyes. Within an instant I had her swept up and wrapped in my arms as I glare at Pam.

"That was unnecessary, Pamela. She is only a child, my child for that matter. Just because you are in a bad mood does not mean you can take it out on Ammy. I suggest you rid yourself of it; I will not stand for you upsetting my daughter" I assert my authority as I take Ammy towards my office.

Sookie would have been here with me but her brother called her away on some sort of emergency; so I unfortunately had to drop her off back at my home so she could retrieve her car. I did ask if she would be returning to my house or whether she would be heading back to her own home; she assured me she would come back to mine. I can't say I wasn't pleased because I would be lying, I am over joyed that she is coming back to my home to spend some time with me and my daughter. Ammy adores Sookie; not to mention that Sookie is a fantastic role model for Ammy.

"Daddy, why Pammy upset?" Ammy inquires as she wipes away the last of her shed tears.

"I'm not sure, but we will soon find out" just as I expected there was a knock at my door then Pam steps into my office.

"Master, I would like to apologise for my behaviour. I did not mean to upset Ammy, I have just been through some difficult…business that I guess I am still trying to work out" that was Pam talk for basically saying that she is going through a rough patch in her personal life that she can't seem to work around.

"Is there anything I can do to help you out?" I would do anything to rid my child of that foul mood she has gained.

"Unfortunately there is nothing you can do. I am sure it will pass over soon, in the mean time I want to keep myself busy. Is there anything you need that I can take care of?"

"If you are sure then yes, there is. I am throwing a party at Fangtasia in two days so I can introduce Ammy to some children around her age. If you would like to participate you can go shopping for decorations; the club will be split into two sections, a child's section and an adult section" I inform her making her entire attire perk up.

"I think I can do that; am I okay to get Ammy something as an apology for my rudeness?" she asks as an afterthought.

"That would be lovely, Pam. Very thoughtful" I applaud her before she exits my office. I turn back to my computer and start to slick through my E-mails while Ammy is sat drawing and talking to herself. Or to her bear. Children's imaginations are always so over active, that leads me to think about Ammy's Auntie and the police who are sure to be coming round any minute now. Almost as if on cue there's another knock at the door before Chow announces the police's arrival. When the door opens again two men enter my office dressed in the usual police attire of black trousers and a smart dress shirt with their badge attached to the left hand side.

"Mr Northman? I'm Detective Rodriguez and this is my partner" the first man introduces himself and his partner who I look to for confirmation of his identity.

"I'm Detective DeLinx" he informs me as I stare down at his outstretched hand. He obviously hasn't associated with many vampires otherwise he would know we do not shake hands. When he realises this after a few moments he snatches his hand back as his partner shakes his head at him.

"I take it this is Ammy?" Rodriguez asks, changing the subject, as he starts to walk over to Ammy. The second Ammy sees him she jumps down from her chair and runs away from him; straight into my arms where she hugs me for dear life.

"Now, now, everything's okay. They aren't here to hurt you" I assure her as I scowl at the men who frightened my daughter.

"I apologise, I didn't mean to startle the little one. Although now I can see that she is attached to you and very fond of you" Rodriguez informs me as he nods his head to me.

"Ammy, honey, would you like to stay here with Mr Northman? Or would you like to come with us so we can take you to your next living relative; to whom I believe is your Aunt?" DeLinx asks her softly as he crouches down in front of me, therefore in front of her. She manages to spare him a glance so she could answer him face to face.

"I want to stay here" she demands as she puts on her poker face and crosses her arms over her chest to show that she is the authority. To my surprise the men leave without any further questions or interviews; they did tell me, however, that there would be paperwork and a few meetings I had to attend. That was no problem, although it will be hard to fit in with my schedule. Especially with this party happening in two days.

"You are definitely my daughter" I compliment her with a grin; in return she beams at me before jumping down from my lap and going back to her drawing.

I never really thought about this before but she is very much like me. She's stubborn, shows authority, she's demanding and she's very confident. Although she does get that slight hint of vulnerability that her mother had. She has her mother's hair and beauty, but she has my blue eyes as well as my smile. She was a perfect mixture between her two parents, although I still wonder why Hunter never told me of Ammy. Surely I have rights to my daughter, surely she should have told me right from the beginning. But she didn't. And because she didn't I lost precious time with my daughter, not to mention all the things I missed. I missed her first words, her first steps. Her first laugh. I know that I cannot be there for her during the day and that I never will be the average father, but I will try my hardest for her. I'll teach her how to ride a bike, how to swim. The usual fatherly things, even though they may have to take place during the night.

"Swimming sounds amazing" Ammy beams at me making me chuckle. I will never truly get used to her gift; I will never understand or know the things she must know. She could know someone's darkest secrets and not know it. The same could almost be applied for Sookie.

"Ammy, we need to have a talk about your talent" I point out to her as I get up, picking her up before settling down on the couch with her sat next to me.

"Okay" she says reluctantly as she sits further back so she's not near the edge.

"I know you probably struggle to stay out of people's heads, but Ammy you cannot let _anyone _know about your gift. Some people will not treat you the way I do, some will try to hurt you; hurt you worser than your Uncle hurt you" I inform her making her face scrunch up as she thinks it all through.

"How do I make the voices stop?" she asks helplessly as she looks at me with her bright blue eyes. They may be a replica to my own eyes, but they seem clearer, more…bright. As if they hold more to them than what meets the eye.

"Well, Sookie will be able to help you out there if that's okay" I tell her before she nods.

"Where is Sookie?"

"Her brother called her, he said it was important" I inform her in the simplest terms I could think of.

"I'm actually right here" Sookie's voice plays across the room. I spin to see her stood there leaning against the doorframe with a smile on her lips.

"I thought you were busy with your brother" I probe as I walk over to her.

"I was, but it turned out to be absolutely nothing. He just over reacts to everything" she rolls her eyes to emphasise her words making me chuckle before I lean down and kiss her.

Her lips were soft and complied to the touch of my lips on hers. As we stood there, kissing, it was like the world had stopped. As if it was just us in the room; I have never experienced this sort of connection before, but of course that got ruined.

"Eww" I hear Ammy chant making me chuckle when I finally do pull back from Sookie who was left breathless. She obviously didn't expect me to kiss her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself" I wasn't sure if I was apologising to Sookie for kissing her unexpectedly, or to Ammy whose face was all scrunched up in distaste.

"Sookie, daddy say you help me with the voices" she tells Sookie who looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I said that you would be able to help her control her gift so she can block out people's thoughts" I inform her before taking my seat back behind my desk.

"That's fine; I would love to help Ammy. But right now, Eric, we need to have a talk. Is there anyone who can watch Ammy for a few minutes?" she inquires as she looks between me and Ammy.

"Well, Pam has just got back. I'm sure she will be delighted to watch Ammy for a little bit, although I am slightly reluctant in asking her to"

"And why is that?" Sookie demands while placing her hand on her hip.

"Pamela is in a foul mood. But I did just send her shopping for decorations, so maybe she has brightened up a bit" I tell her just before Pam bursts in through the door with a grin on her face. I could feel through the child/maker bond that she was back but I didn't expect her to come straight to see me.

"The decorations and food for the humans is dealt with. May I borrow Ammy so she can try on these lovely clothes I got her?" Pam asks almost excitedly.

"Just in time, Pam. We actually do need someone to watch her for a little bit so Sookie and I can talk. Ammy, would you like to go with Pam to try on clothes?" I query making Ammy nod enthusiastically before she runs over to Pam who picks her up and whisks her away. Who said Pam didn't have a motherly side?

"Couch" I request as I get up and make my way over there before patting the empty space next to me. Sookie does as requested; taking her seat next to me as she gets comfortable.

"What would you like to discuss then, Sookie?"

"Us. If I moved in with you and Ammy; would it be because you want me there as a motherly figure to Ammy, or do you want me there as your girlfriend, to put it in simple terms?" she demands as she looks me straight in the eyes. Whether she will be able to tell if I'm lying I'm unsure of, but I have _never _lied to her. Nor do I plan to begin here.

"Both. I would like to give this" I motion between me and Sookie "a go as well as have you there as a motherly figure to Ammy. I know I am probably not exactly an ideal partner, but I am what I am. My life style can be busy, yes, and I do have a daughter to think about now. I just hope that you can accept my responsibilities and be able to give me a chance" I have never been this heartfelt with anyone before, but like I have probably said many times before; she brings out new things in me every day. I let her ponder everything for a few moments as I become lost in my own thoughts, before I snap out of them when I hear laughter from outside my office door. Pam must actually be enjoying herself with Ammy; I wonder if they are modelling the clothes to each other. Pam would surely love that, maybe Ammy will as well.

"Eric, I know that we're going to take a lot of work. But I think we can do it if this is really what we want, as for Ammy…well, I feel very protective of her. Not to mention I absolutely adore her" Sookie practically agrees to living with me. To helping me with Ammy as well as giving us a shot. My day seems to keep getting better and better. I give her fangy smile before kissing her, just to be interrupted by Pam and Ammy; just as things were starting to get heated as well. When I turn round I see that Ammy is dressed in some designer dark blue jeans, a dark purple three quarter sleeved blouse and a black waistcoat, with purple lining, that was unfastened.

"Don't you look fantastic" Sookie compliments Ammy before Ammy runs over to her.

"Sookie! I missed you" Ammy expresses herself to Sookie.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But I hope this makes you feel better, I'm going to be staying with you and Eric" Sookie tells Ammy making her squeal as she hugs Sookie to death practically. There seems to be a lot of emotions running through the air this evening. Even Pam was grinning at me.

**AN: So, Sookie has agreed to stay with Eric as well as be a mother figure for Ammy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would actually like to ask you guys some questions. I would love to hear your honest opinion on them if that's okay. First thing I would like to ask is whether or not you would like a sequel to take place after this story, it would take place during Ammy's teenage years. The second thing I would like to ask is whether or not you would like for Eric and Sookie to have a baby together. If you do I'm sure I can work something out to make it seem possible :D I look forward to hearing from you xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, sluggysmom, stacey40, red6441, ljhjelm49 and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-eight

**Eric's POV**

The last couple of days have been a nightmare, what with all the party planning with Pam. Not to mention the guest list that Sookie went through with me, as well as the vampire guests I want here so I can announce to them that Ammy is my daughter. Although I am still on edge about revealing this to them because this could lead to them entrapping the Angel's just so we can procreate. I will not stand for that, however, I can just make up a similar version of the story. Just excluding the whole Angel subject. I'm sure I will be able to come up with something, maybe I can confer with Pam. But I don't have time for that, not with said party starting in only an hour's time. Pam has done a fantastic job decorating the club, half the club is decorated in bright colours such as blue and yellow. While the other half was decorated in more sophisticated colours such as red, black and cream.

"Wow, it looks amazing in here" Sookie compliments as she enters the club with Ammy; they were back at mine before. Something about them getting dressed for the party. And they have definitely dressed up beautifully for this occasion. Sookie is dressed in a strapless peach dress that hugs her bust all the way to her waist where there is a dark blue sachet. Below that sachet the dress flows perfectly around her beautiful legs all the way down to just below her knees. The colour complimenting her tan amazingly, as well as her soft blonde loose curls that are flowing lovingly around her shoulders. I couldn't take my eyes off Sookie until I heard the soft voice of my daughter.

"Look at that rainbow balloon!" she squeals excitedly as she runs over to said balloon. Ammy is dressed in a black, sort of sparkly, dress that has a thick streak of what looks like a cross between a peach and red colour on the front. It looks very fitting for the party, not to mention that it makes my daughter look as gorgeous as ever. Her brown hair is down as well, you could clearly see that Sookie has curled it into loose curls that fall just over her shoulders.

"Now, how may I help you two beautiful ladies?" I inquire with a raised eyebrow making Sookie giggle and blush.

"Daddy, it's me" Ammy points out like it should be just that obvious and I shouldn't be stupid enough to mistake her for a stranger.

"But of course it's you. Only my daughter can be as gorgeous as you" I compliment her as I pick her up making her laugh when I lift her up over my head so she was up in the air looking down at me.

"Your silly, daddy" she giggles when I finally put her down. By now Sookie is laughing at us making me grin at her just before Pam appears next to us.

"Your guests are starting to arrive" she tells us, making Sookie confused.

"They're not due for another twenty minutes" Sookie exclaims making me chuckle at her.

"My guests, Sookie. The vampires" I point out making her physically relax. I don't think she is quite ready for little children to be running around screaming either. At least I'm not the only one worrying about this party. It's a good thing Sookie chose the music, with Ammy's help; otherwise the children would be bored. Not to mention that we have finger foods and soft drinks for the children as well. Sookie protested against the fizzy drinks, saying something about fizzy drinks mixed with running around does not give a good result.

After my vampire guests have settled down at a couple of booths that are next to each other, Ammy runs over to them. Some of them offering her a smile while others don't even spare her a glance.

"Hi! I'm Ammy" she tells them excitedly like she's never mingled with new people before.

"Ammy - quite an unusual name. One that I don't think I have heard before" Sophie-Anne informs her with a smile.

"Mummy always said that names should be something that represents you as a person. An unusual name is sign of an inter...interest…interesting person" Ammy finally finishes her sentence after the struggle with trying to pronounce 'interesting' correctly. Although I am sure I have heard her say that word perfectly many times before, maybe she's just nervous. I walk over to her, the minute I am within her peripheral vision she relaxes.

"Queen Sophie-Anne, I'm glad to see you could make it on such short notice. I see you have met my daughter, Ammy" I smile down at Ammy proudly as she opens her arms up as a demand that I pick her up. I do as she requests picking her up and balancing her in my arms as her arms wrap around my neck and she hides her head in my neck.

"Daughter?" Sophie-Anne asks with a raised eyebrow as she looks between me and Ammy in disbelief.

"All will be explained soon. I'm just waiting on a few other vampires first" I inform her before turning around and heading over to Sookie who is greeting the human guests and children.

"Ammy, I would like you to meet Coby and Lisa. Coby, here, is ten and Lisa is seven" **(AN: Sorry if the ages are wrong I can't remember how old they are and I can't find the book that tells me :/) **Sookie introduces the children to Ammy who observes them wearily.

"Hi" Ammy greets them as she squirms in my arms. A clear demand that she wants to get down; when she's down on the floor Coby nods to her while Lisa beams at her.

"We've got to go…get a drink" Coby quickly pipes up before him and his sister are gone and Ammy is stood on her own looking like a lost puppy.

"I'm sure you'll make some friends soon" Sookie assures her as she offers Ammy her hand. Ammy accepts it before they walk over onto the dance floor. It made me sad to see Ammy so alone. She only has me and Sookie, the whole point of this party was to get her some friends around her age. But the children seem to avoiding her like the plague. But the party has only just started; maybe they will warm up to her as the night goes on. I can only hope. But right now I need to approach my vampire guests and explain the situation with me and Ammy.

**AN: For every review I get I will add 200 words to the next chapter xx**

**Sookie's dress: http:/cdn1(dot)iofferphoto(dot)com/img/item/191/637/584/g_cute-peach-cocktail-ball-bridesmaids-prom-women-dress-2dd8f(dot)jpg**

**Ammy's dress: http:/www(dot)bayareabags(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/baby-dress(dot)jpg**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ljhjelm49 and sluggysmom for reviewing xx you have an extra 600 words xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-nine

**Eric's POV**

"Good evening, I'm sure you are all wondering why you have been invited to Fangtasia today; especially when a child's party is taking place" I start up as I look between each of my vampire guests. Sookie is still dancing with Ammy, as well as introducing her to some more children. I've noticed one particular child taken a shine to her, but from what I can sense he's a Were's child. I grimace at just the thought of my daughter being involved with a Were child. A male Were child at that.

"Truth be told I brought you all here to tell you of my daughter. I know many of you will not believe me, particularly because us vampires cannot procreate. But I am telling you nothing but the truth here, Ammy is my daughter. She shares my blood. How she came to be created I am not sure, believe me, if I did know then I would tell you all" I finish off making this little revelation short and sweet.

"How…interesting. We will certainly have to look into this more" Sophie-Anne points out as she puts on her thoughtful expression.

"No you will not. If I know you, which I do, I know you will cart Ammy off for testing. I refuse to let that happen; just face it in simple terms, a miracle has happened and I now have a child. Maybe I will be lucky again in the future; maybe I will have another child, maybe one of you will have a child. We can't predict how things pan out or what causes them" I express my opinion in the matter before walking over to Ammy and Sookie before any of the vampires could protest against me. She is my daughter therefore I choose what happens with her, and I am completely against them testing her.

"Eric, look she's found a friend. This is the first time I've seen her smile so brightly all night, especially after all the children started arriving" Sookie informs me with a smile gracing her face.

I allow for my foul mood to drop away because she's right; Ammy is smiling and she's happy. She's made a friend, although I may not approve of said friend I am willing to give him a chance. Ammy deserves to have a friend and I will not let my petty quarrels or disagreements with the Were's get in the way of that.

"What's the child's name?" I query as I watch Ammy and the boy talk and laugh with each other.

"He's called Alec. His father says it means 'protector of men'" Sookie tells me, that adorable smile never leaving her face.

"How old is he?"

"Um, I think he's nine" she beams at me before I wrap my arm around her making her lean into me as her head rests against my chest.

"It's good to see her make friends. Where did you find a Were child from?" I question her as I watch the small boy lead Ammy over to the table where they get some orange juice from the bar tender.

"I was talking to Alcide the other day and he said that some of the pack member's children were struggling to make friends, so I said they could come here seeing as they want their children to have one natured friend's as well. I hope you don't mind" almost on cue Alcide comes over to us to greet us. Sookie gives him a quick hug before returning to her position under my arm.

"Alcide, it's good to see you" I greet him as I shake his hand. He looks between me and Sookie obviously just working out that we are together before he asks us where Ammy is.

"Alcide!" right on cue.

"Hey there, sweetie" Alcide picks her up so she can hug him before he puts her back down next to her new friend.

"Alec, it's good to see you" Alcide tells the boy who nods to him with a smile.

"Hi, Alcide. Um…Ammy, you want to…um…dance with me?" the boys asks shyly before Ammy giggles and practically pulls him onto the dance floor where they dance how children dance. I already told Ammy before the party that she is under strict instructions not to sing because it could reveal her true nature to everyone. I don't mind those who I and Sookie trust knowing, but everyone else, especially Sophie-Anne, should never know about this. If she ever found out that Angels could make anyone fertile there would be Supe wars taking place in an attempt to catch them.

From what I understand you can only become fertile during intimate contact with said Angel, after that you go back to be being infertile.

"Mr Northman?" a woman who looks around 29 inquires. She was wearing a simple red spaghetti strapped dress that comes to just above her knees, she was on the arm of a man who looks around 31 and he's dressed in a smart dress shirt that's tucked into a pair of black tailored trousers. They look more suited for a business meeting rather than a children's party.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I half ask half demand. Alcide could clearly see he was not welcome in this conversation so he makes his departure to mingle with some of the other guests while we talk to this mysterious woman.

"I'm Aura Richardson and this is my husband Thomas Richardson" she introduces herself and her other half. The name ringing a bell in my mind but I just couldn't place it.

"Your name sounds familiar, but I'm not sure why" I admit bitterly as I keep wracking through my brain for the answer to where I know that name from. Not to mention that she looks faintly similar to someone I used to know.

"Aunt Aura" Ammy greets her Aunt cautiously; surprising me completely that she didn't run over to her Aunt like she does to everyone else. That's when I click on to where I know the name and as to why she looks familiar to me. She looks very similar to her sister, Hunter, who unfortunately died thanks to the likes of Compton.

"Ammy, dear, it's good to see you" she smiles down at Ammy who hides behind my legs. I could sense that she is slightly scared so on instincts I gather her up in my arms, unfortunately making me let go of Sookie but she remains near me as she nods to me in understanding. She could obviously see Ammy's discomfort around her Aunt as well.

"How can I help you?" I repeat my earlier question in the hopes she will actually give me an answer this time.

"I'm here to discuss what is happening with Ammy. I know you're her father, but that doesn't mean she should be with you necessarily" was she actually challenging me to who should look after my child?

"Then shall we go to my office? Sookie, can you look after Ammy for me please" it was more of an order because there is no chance I am having Sookie and Ammy in this discussion. I would rather them stay together so there's less chance of Ammy being taken by anyone this woman could have hiding around here while she talks to me.

"Thomas, love, are you okay to remain here with Miss Stackhouse while me and Mr Northman have a little chat?" she inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything for you, sweetheart" he sweet talks her with a smile before following Sookie over to the bar. How did she know Sookie's last name? Has she been spying on us? Maybe she's been doing research. I motion for her to follow me to my office where this woman will no doubt present an argument as to why she should have Ammy rather than me. When we get into my office I take my seat behind my desk and she takes hers across from me.

"Now, Eric, my sister told me all about you after she found out she was pregnant. I know what you are, what your roll in life is; I even know who your current lover is. But the real reason I'm here is because of Ammy, there are some things that you need to know about our kind"

"Please do tell" I encourage her as I lean back in my chair while keeping an eye on her every move. If Angels are anything like fairies they need to be watched because their devious creatures – fairies that is, but there is a chance that the Angels are like them as well.

"Angels are unique and complicated. We're not like the fairies, or any of the different types of fae for that matter. We are kind and gentle; we are not devious in our ways. We are not cryptic like the fairies; we tell things how it is. And how I see this situation is that Ammy is better off with me. You're a vampire; yes, Ammy is attached to you, I can see that. But she needs to be with her own kind so she can learn our ways and rules" she tries to coax me into just handing Ammy over.

"Ammy will be staying with me; I already have legal custody of her as does Sookie. So she will be remaining with me - her father" I make sure to pronounce the last two words with more emphasis so she got the point.

"If that's how you want it. Fair enough, I can see why you don't want to hand her off to me and my husband. But if you wish to keep her with you, I need to at least be able to see her. She still needs to learn the ways of the Angels, and she's better off learning that from me seeing as her mother is dead" she puts it bluntly. I was very tempted to just send her packing but she did raise a good point; what if Ammy has more powers that only develop at a certain age? I won't be able to help her to control them, and I highly doubt Sookie will either.

"On what conditions would you like to see her?" I inquire, surprising myself at how smoothly this discussion is going.

"Well…" she begins, making me lean forward knowing this is going to be a long few minutes.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, erin1705 and sluggysmom for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty

**Eric's POV**

"I require to see her at least twice a week while she's young, but maybe three or four times a week when she gets to the age of 12. That's when her powers will really start to shine through" she tells me what she wants to happen. I don't get a good vibe from this woman and from Ammy's response to her earlier on I would say she isn't comfortable with her aunt. Do I risk letting her aunt into her life?

"Your offer seems fine, but I wish to talk to Ammy about all this. I believe she should have a say in this as well" I offer my side of the bargain. I don't mind her seeing Ammy and teaching her about Angels and how to control her powers. But I will not allow it to happen if Ammy doesn't want it to happen.

"Listen here, if I don't teach her then who will?" she demands as she puts on her serious face, completely losing her relaxed state.

"I'm sure I will figure something out"

"You are a lunatic if you think you or that woman can help her control what she is. Neither of you know what we are capable of as a species. As part of the supernatural world" she hisses at me making my fangs pop out in warning. She instantly backs down knowing that I can drain her in two shakes of a dog's tail. She obviously values her life.

"I have connections, I'm sure I can arrange for someone to help her. I am willing for you to see her on my conditions" there is just a hint of warning in my tone so she knows not to try to go against me.

"What conditions would they be?" she just about manages to speak through gritted teeth.

"For one you will only be allowed to see Ammy if she wants you to. For two you are not allowed to visit her unless me or Sookie are with her. And if we cannot be with her, then I will arrange for someone else to be" I place only some of my terms on the table as I watch her expression closely. She is definitely displeased by this; she obviously didn't think I would fight back against her. What she doesn't understand is that I am much more powerful than she is, she has nothing on me. While we are silent I seize that chance to call Pam through our maker/child bond.

"If you leave your phone number I will get back to you on your offer. But tonight is one for celebrating, one I do not wish for you to be here for" I express my opinion.

She was about to argue when Pam comes in and bows her to me out of respect.

"Master" she greets as she waits for my command.

"Pamela, would you escort Mrs Richardson and her husband out of my establishment please" I order her as I stand up and exit my office. I do not care to watch her leave; I would rather be spending time with my daughter then sat in there talking to that woman. When I enter the room first thing I hear is crying, very recognisable crying.

"Ammy" I whisper before zooming over to her. She is sat with Sookie, her little head resting on Sookie's shoulder as the Were boy stands near the booth looking very worried. Does he care about my child?

"What happened?" I demand as I take Ammy from Sookie's arms.

"Some of the children got a little too rough with her and she got hurt in the process. I've sent the children responsible and their parent's home. I'm so sorry, Eric. I don't know what happened, she was fine and happy one second then she was on the floor crying the next" Sookie is obviously feeling distraught and guilty over the whole ordeal.

"Do not blame yourself, Sookie. This is not your fault. Although I do think it is time this party came to an end, Ammy has made plenty of friends which I'm sure we can arrange 'play dates' with" I insist as I move Ammy back slightly so I can check her over. I sit her on the table as she wipes at her eyes before she looks over to the Were child and smiles weakly at him.

He returns the smile before his father comes over and exchanges phone numbers with Sookie, after a quick wave between the two children he was gone. It only took about ten minutes to get rid of everyone; once they were all gone I look over Ammy now that I have more light and it's less crowded. Not to mention less noisy.

"Where does it hurt?" I ask her softly and she points to her knee where there was already some swelling going on. As well as a slight bruising. She must have landed on her knee with some force.

"Pam, get me an ice pack" I shout over to her, knowing that if we don't get an ice pack on this soon the swelling could go under her knee cap which could resort to her knee cap dislocating or becoming very sore. Not that it won't be sore now.

She flinches as the cold ice touches her hot skin, but otherwise she doesn't comment on it. She has even stopped crying although you can still clearly see that she's still in slight pain.

"Oh dear, Sweetie. What have you done here?" Alcide asks as he comes over to us. I don't mind the Were still being here, he has been a great help. Especially in getting people to leave and what he did when we captured Compton. I growl at just the thought of his name, Ammy raising an eyebrow with a small smile playing on her lips in response to my animalistic growl.

"Some boys are very rough" she frowns before smiling at whatever she is thinking about now.

"Alec thinks I'm cute" Ammy informs us proudly. So, she either used her gift to her advantage or she accidently heard him. I'm actually rather glad now that Sookie invited mostly human children. Ammy can't hear humans.

Sookie can though; I hope it wasn't too much of an effort for her to keep her shields up.

"Well, I think Alec really likes you. Maybe you two will be great friends" Alcide encourages her making her beam, as well as completely forget about her knee. Why it seems this Were gets more and more useful as we go. After cleaning up slightly we all make our leave; me, Sookie and Ammy head back to my home. When we get in I take Ammy straight to bed, knowing that she is most likely tired and will sleep in tomorrow as a consequence of her late night. She gets changed into her yellow pyjama's and after brushing her teeth she jumps into bed where I tuck her in.

"Good night, angel. I will see you tomorrow when I wake up" I assure her before kissing her forehead and making my way to my bedroom where Sookie is sat on my bed waiting for me. She must have some more ideas in mind for tonight, ideas that I am only too happy to comply with.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, sluggysmom, ashmo2000, ljhjelm49 and AlphaSprout for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-one

**Eric's POV**

_One week later…_

"Ammy? Sookie?" I call out as I cautiously walk through my living room. I could hear their hearts, but I couldn't seem to locate whereabouts they are. I was about to call out again when I caught a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye; I move instantly, just in time to catch Ammy before she could jump on me.

"I scared you, daddy, didn't I?" did she want approval over her attempt at surprising me?

"Yes, angel, you scared me" I'm lying, but I saw no harm in it as long as she is happy. If she wanted to scare me, then I will feign horror. Just seeing that bright smile on her face gives me enough reason to do so.

"I go Alec's soon" she informs me as I place her down on the couch. I was about to protest when Sookie comes in looking sheepishly guilty.

"I thought we needed some adult time. To talk and to do…other things. So I knew we needed someone to babysit Ammy and I thought if she went to stay with Alec tonight, then she will have someone to play with. They are friends" Sookie tries to explain herself but I saw no need for it. She was thinking about us, and she made a wise choice by choosing Alec's family to look after Ammy. Although I would have preferred Alcide over them, but I will not argue seeing as she did mention Alec being Ammy's friend. Who am I to stop a friendship from blooming? Especially one that involves my daughter? She barely has any friends so this is a great opportunity for her to get to know this Alec boy.

"There is no need for explanation Sookie. I was just wondering when this all happened, but now that you mention it. We do need to talk. Are we taking her over there?" I inquire and she shakes her head.

"No, Tabitha, Alec's mum, is coming to fetch Ammy. She said she'll bring her back home about mid-afternoon tomorrow as well for us" my Sookie really has thought everything through. I was about to ask about an overnight bag when Sookie picks up a small backpack from the side of the couch. I grin at her before looking down at my daughter who looks excited, but nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" I query her as I crouch down so I'm face to face with her.

"I'm scared Alec won't be my friend because he'll see that I'm a freak like everyone else does" she looks so de-hearted by it that I was about to comfort her when Sookie gently moves me to the side before taking my place in front of Ammy.

"Honey, you are not a freak. People used to think, in fact they still do think, that I'm a freak. A bit of a mental case, but I'm not. You know that, right?" she asks and Ammy nods her confirmation that she doesn't think Sookie is a, as she calls it, 'mental case'.

"Well, neither are you. Your special, in a good way, and if he can't see or accept that then he isn't worth your time. He isn't worthy of your friendship" Sookie assures her making Ammy relax. My Lover definitely has the motherly instinct, unlike Ammy's aunt who I am yet to deal with. But now is not the correct time to worry about her, or bring up the topic. This only leads me to think about how good and natural Sookie is with children that it astounds me. She's so sweet and caring; men must be stupid to not see her perfection.

Just then the doorbell rings and Ammy quickly jumps off the couch before running over to the door. She slings it open before jumping over the threshold and embracing Alec who is taken by surprise. It only takes him a few moments before he hugs her back; you could clearly see he is fond of my daughter. I grab the backpack off the floor before walking over to the door where Sookie is stood saying goodbye to Ammy.

"Goodbye, angel. You be good, okay?" I tell her as I pass the woman Ammy's backpack before I hug my child.

"Bye daddy. Bye Sookie" she calls out as they turn to walk away over to a sleek black Audi. It made me rather sad to see my daughter leave me, even if it is only for one night. She will be back with me tomorrow, but I guess this feeling is one that most parents develop. It's still strange to call myself a parent again.

"Are you okay?" Sookie questions as she strokes up and down my arm soothingly. I turn to her before smiling; we then walk into the living room where we sit down facing each other. My hand taking hers as we look at each other, waiting for the other to begin the discussion.

"Eric, I know that we haven't been together for long. But I need to know what you want for us, otherwise I'm just wasting my time here" she looks away at that point but I place my index finger under her chin before gently turning her gaze back to meet mine.

"Lover, my intentions are nothing but pure. I want us to be together, and to remain that way. I want you to live here no matter what; I've even been thinking about one day bonding to you. And you have no idea how horrifying that is for me, for me to go from not caring about anyone to suddenly caring for you" I admit before the shock of me revealing my thoughts and feelings to her kicks in. Did I really just talk about my…feelings? There's something about Sookie that just makes me _want _to tell her about how I feel towards her. Which is more than I ever anticipated to happen.

"Bonding? Isn't that like the big vampire version of permanent commitment? Well, almost permanent commitment" Sookie inquires shocked. Does she not believe that I am committed to her enough?

"Sort of, yes. Three exchanges of blood between us would bind us together. A blood tie. If we were to go through with that then I would feel your emotion as well as be able to locate you and you would be able to do practically the same but with me, of course" I inform her, never letting my eyes leave hers. I need her to know that I am telling her nothing but the truth, although she knows that I would never lie to her. I just sometimes leave out some bits for her own safety.

"Would you like us to bond?" _yes._ Slow down, Eric. You can't rush this sort of thing, you may have had these…feelings for her for a while now but that doesn't mean you can just jump straight into bonding with her. At least, not yet. But maybe we can make one exchange? Would that be so bad?

"The real question, Sookie, is whether _you _want us to bond" now that is the million dollar question.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ashmo2000, ljhjelm49 and AlphaSprout for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-two

**Eric's POV**

Fear began to build up in me as Sookie's silence stretched out even further. I need her to answer; I need her to answer me now. You could tell that she is deep in thought; her answer is obviously being well calculated in her head. This just means that she is going to say nothing but the truth to me, this means that she has actually thought about my question. This means that she won't regret whatever her answer is. I just hope that her answer is one that will not hurt me emotionally, or physically for that matter.

"Eric, I've actually been thinking about this before you even brought it up. I have spent God knows how long thinking about that exact question. And if I'm to be honest, I want us to bond. But at a rate that we can handle; maybe we could start it tonight then build up to the full thing?" she suggests, making a huge grin of both relief and pure joy spread across my face as I pull her into my lap where I kiss her for dear life.

I never expected this to happen; I never expected to fall for someone like Sookie. I never expected to have a daughter; I never expected me and my Lover to begin a bond. But I know that everything here is just perfect. This is how my life is supposed to be.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse" I admit before kissing her again, her lips melting against mine perfectly. Until she pulls back with an expression of shock on her face.

"You love me?" she whispers almost as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I do. This is all new to me, Sookie, but I know it's right. I know that this feeling is supposed to be there" I assure her as I cup her cheek while gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you, too" she confesses as tears begin to well up in her eyes. I hold her close to me as her tears of joy flow out, I cherish her every tear knowing that they aren't ones of sadness. But ones that mean something; one's of happiness. Something I always want my Lover to be; happy.

"Can we exchange blood now?" she murmurs in my ear as her hand fiddles with the bottom of my hair.

"Yes, lets" I agree with her before manoeuvring us so I'm sat with my back up against the arm of the couch and Sookie is sat between my legs with her back against my chest.

"Ready, Lover?" I query and the second she inclines her head I bite into my wrist before holding it to her. She latches on without hesitation and after she's had a couple of pulls of my blood I bite into her neck as gently as possible. I would hate to hurt her. The exchanging of blood is a rather intimate process that I will not give you all the details to. But let's just say that Sookie and I have never been so close, we have never relished in our love before. We were loving and caring with each other, we did not rush things and with there being no one to distract us we had the perfect evening. So here we are, just laid together, our limbs tangled together, Sookie is catching her breath back as I nuzzle her neck. Kissing her neck gently where I bit her; the wounds have healed, I just want to show her that I care.

Everything is perfect; my Lover was only moments away from falling asleep when the phone rang. Sookie was about to get up to answer it when I halt her movements.

"Leave it, Lover. It is probably nothing" I assure her as the ringing cuts off. Everything fell silent again until the blasted ringing sounded through the room once more.

"Eric, I think it's important" Sookie notes as she motions for me to go answer it. I reluctantly pull myself away from Sookie as I go to answer the phone to the intruder who dares to disturb mine and Sookie's private time together. The first one we've had since I found out Ammy is my daughter.

"Yes?" I growl down the phone when I finally retrieve it from its stand, Sookie watching me curiously.

"Mr Northman?" a panicked female voice asks in a hurry, the background noise is rather silent bar from a sound of crying and what sounds like Dr Ludwig in the background. Has she gotten her assistant to phone me or something?

"Speaking" I answer, waiting for her to explain what could possibly be the reason for this phone call.

"This is Mrs Carter, Alec's mother. We need you here ASAP, and if not you then Sookie. Ammy's had some sort of allergic reaction-"before she could even finish I had the phone put down and my clothes on before speeding out of the door with Sookie in tow.

We were at the house in a matter of moments, a woman answering the door before inviting us in. I didn't even wait for her to open the door properly before I push past her and straight into the main room where Ammy is laid on the floor. She looks pale and that combined with how red her cheeks have gone proves to me that she truly has had an allergic reaction.

"Ludwig?" I demand as I pull my daughter into my arms where I hold her. She is still alive; I can hear her heart and her breathing. She seems stable enough but when my child is not smiling and bouncing around the room I have enough reason to believe that she isn't recovering fast enough.

"She's had an allergic reaction as you should already know; only problem is we can only do a certain amount to help her. Unless we find out exactly what caused this, we can't help her re-cooperate properly" she informs me without snapping at me for how rude I was. But she can blatantly see how worried I am, so she's probably dropped it for now. Sookie's by my side in an instant and I wrap my other arm around her before burying my face in her neck, just as bloody tears begin to escape.

"She'll be okay. I promise" Sookie tries to assure me but I can't bring myself to believe that, not when my child is like this. Then I remember my blood can heal. Just as I am about to bite into my wrist there was a sharp light in the room before a stern voice booms through the room.

"Don't, vampire; unless you want to kill her"


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thank you to sluggysmom and the anonymous reviewer for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-three

**Eric's POV**

I stare at the woman, her appearance looking so familiar. Her light blonde, almost white, hair shining in the light. Her green eyes are piercing and her white flowing dress emphasises her perfect waistline. That's when I register who she is.

"You're the one who was in my office" I accuse making her grace us all with a smile, it is definitely less unsettling then the one Ammy's aunt tried to use on me.

"My name is Felicity. But right now I do not see that as important, right now you need to position Ammy between the both of you. Then each of you take a hand" she orders us. I ask no questions but instead follow her direction; I move Ammy so she's sat up between me and Sookie, I have one arm around her to stop her from falling backwards. With my spare hand I take her left hand and Sookie takes her right.

Felicity then steps closer and closer to us and with each step she mumbles something in a language I don't recognise. By the time she gets to us her words our louder and there's a light forming at the end of her index finger. She gently draws a circle on Ammy's forehead before tracing in down the middle of her face and down the middle of her throat. When she reaches the bottom of Ammy's neck she draws another circle, still mumbling words from an unknown language, before stepping back and shouting out one last word. After that I watch Ammy closely, trying to see if this woman has managed to save my daughter; she has. I can see the colour in Ammy's skin gradually coming back and the redness of her cheeks dying down.

"Thank you" I tell her before kissing Ammy's forehead.

"Vampire, you must have many questions. I will happily answer all of them, but only when this little one wakes up" she insists before going over to an empty chair and sitting down in it. She crosses her legs before positioning herself so she looks somewhat elegant, despite her being sat in an old chair that must be a good 20 years old. But for its age it is still in rather good conditioning. My gaze remains on Ammy until I register that there are Were's in the room, just as I am about to speak to them the angel buts in.

"They shall stay. For they will be having a great connection with Ammy in future years" can she see into the future now?

Before I could even utter a word she is on her feet and strolling over to the Were boy, Alec I think his name is.

"Child, I can see you care for her. You will be a great warrior one day, one who will protect her no matter what" she is just as cryptic as the damn fairies. Sure, she tells you something like that but then she doesn't go on to explain how she knows that. Or even _why _she chose to say that.

"How long until she wakes up?" Sookie queries as she tears her gaze away from Ammy and towards the woman.

"A few minutes. For me to heal her fully I had to use a lot of not only my energy, but hers as well. With me being older and carrying more power, I didn't quite take that much of a blow to my energy supply. Ammy, on the other hand…well, that's sort of why I asked you two to hold her hands. That way you narrowed the blow to her. If you hadn't of held her hands, she would be sleeping for a good day or two" Felicity informs us as she walks around the room, taking in and memorising every piece of furniture.

"How come I couldn't give Ammy my blood?" I probe her as Ammy begins to stir in her sleep.

"Your blood would contradict ours. It could have gone either way" cryptic son of a…

"Either way?" I probe her further; she will tell me all she has to know on this.

"Your blood could have either been accepted into her system and she would have healed. Or it could have been rejected, ultimately leading her heart to stop beating. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have been willing to take the risk" she explains before crouching down in front of us and taking Ammy off of me. Before I could even protest Sookie puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Trust her, Eric. She did just save Ammy" Sookie murmurs into my ear; she did just save my daughter. But what I want to know is what she is allergic to.

"Come on now, child. It's time for you to wake up" she whispers to Ammy whose eyes flutter open seconds later. She stares at the woman with some curiosity before she turns her head towards me.

"Daddy" she calls for me and within an instant I'm up on my feet and in front of the woman. She doesn't object when I take my child from her, Ammy's arms wrapping around my neck as I use mine to balance her so she doesn't fall. I have one arm under her so she's sat up and the other arm behind her back for support.

"Viking, I know you wish to bombard me with millions of questions but I think we should all get comfortable and acquainted first. I hate being in a room with people I don't know" she then smiles over to the Were's who look at her cautiously.

"But of course" I agree with her as I sit on the sofa with Ammy in my lap and Sookie next to me. The Were's sitting on the other sofa in their main room.

"Quite a combination of Supernatural's in here isn't there?" Felicity points out with giddiness in her voice. This is going to be one long night at this rate.

"Were's, I am sorry that I do not know your names. But please do grace us with that honour" I must have sounded somewhat sarcastic, but I really did not care right now. I want this all over and done with so me, my daughter and Sookie can go home. Ammy is not staying here tonight; I want her back home with me and Sookie. It's not that I don't trust these Were's, it's more for the fact that I need my child close to me so I know she is fine.

"I'm Fredric and this is my wife, Michelle and our son Alec" the man of the Were family introduces them as he watches us with curiosity, does he want us to introduce ourselves? Surely he already knows who we all are. The angel there introduced herself when she arrived and I know that they know who we are.

"Okay, I will assume you know all of our names? And in case you forgot mine is Felicity" she re-informs them before turning her stare to us.

"Viking, what questions would you like to throw at me?"


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Thank you to sluggysmom, CharmedAce, ljhjelm49 and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-four

**Eric's POV**

"First of all; what was wrong with Ammy?" I probe her as I hold Ammy closer to me, but she kept looking over at Alec. She must really like him; either that or she finds him interesting.

"Did you give her anything lemon orientated?" Felicity asks the Were mother.

"She had some lemonade, yes"

"That's why. We are similar to fairies when it comes to lemon juice, except that we don't die because of it. Instead we have an allergic reaction, and if that doesn't get dealt with as soon as possible it could lead to death. I got here just in time to save her, but I will have to provide you with a similar thing to an eppy pen; just in case it happens again and I cannot get there in time" she informs us as she relaxes even further back into the chair.

Just as I am about to ask something else Ammy giggles, completely startling me. She looks up at me, still laughing, a smile on her lips. Felicity is sat there grinning.

"What did you think towards my daughter?" I demand as I scowl at her. She could have thought anything, it could have been inappropriate for all I know.

"She told me a secret" Ammy whispers in my ear before grinning at me. I raise my eyebrow but say no more on the topic, figuring that if I show no interest she will just crack and tell me later.

"I have another question. What powers will Ammy develop as she grows up?" might as well start preparation now. I would hate to learn as we go; I mean, what happens if she learns how to set a fire or teleport and I lose her?

"Well, there are several things she will learn, but, like vampires, there will be one where she will excel in as well as one that she will develop that others cannot. Or something that very few develop. We tend to learn many defence spells as well as healing ones. We also have some fighting spells, but very few develop them. We are known as a peaceful species, we do not fight. In fact, we try to destabilise wars and fights as much as possible. Our most known Angel powers are that of our glow and that we all know biokinesis" she tells us all. Everyone's attentions spiking.

"What's biokinesis?" Sookie queries as she looks at Ammy before moving her gaze back to the woman.

"It's where you can alter cells. Therefore we can completely change not only our own, but everyone else's appearances. We can change your eye colour, hair colour and many more things"

"Doesn't that mean you could technically create immortality?" the Were father points out.

"Technically speaking, yes. But you won't be purely immortal. You would be like the vampires, immortal until you are killed. So not very immortal at all" she tells him before turning her stare back to us.

"In fact, I can make you fertile, Viking" now that got both mine and Sookie's attention instantly.

"You can make it so I can procreate? So I can have a child with Sookie?" I verify and she smiles broadly at me.

"Yes, I can. On a normal vampire it would be difficult, but because you have already been made fertile once; it will be much easier" I could have children. Me and Sookie could have children of our own.

"Would you grant me that?" I'm almost desperate to hear her say that yes, yes she would grant me that honour. The honour of having a child with Sookie. Yes, I have Ammy but I did not get to raise her from a baby. This way I can raise my children from babies, and Ammy would get to be an older sister. This is a very rare opportunity.

"I would happily do that for you, but in return I need to know that I can see Ammy on a regular basis. So I can teach her and help her with her abilities" that isn't even a bargaining tool. I wanted her to help out with Ammy anyway, this way I get the best of both worlds I guess.

"Of course, I was already hoping you would assist Ammy in her development into a full grown Angel" I could see out of the corner of my eye how Ammy is frowning at me. Why is my child showing me such a negative expression?

"Angel, what is wrong?" I inquire as I gently tighten her ponytail.

"I'm tired and you're talking about me as if I'm not even here. I don't like that" she even shakes her head to emphasise her dislike.

"Mommy, can we go home?" she asks Sookie and I felt my heart squeeze excitedly at hearing my child refer to Sookie as 'mommy'. Sookie herself is almost in tears as she nods at Ammy who jumps into her arms. I grin at her as we stand up.

"Felicity, thank you for answering our questions. I do have many more and I hope you will answer them another time. Right now my daughter is tired, it is far past her bedtime" I point out as I extend my hand for the Angel to shake. She gently takes my hand, almost as if she believes she could break it if she gripped my hand more firmly.

"Viking, I will visit you soon to discuss my visitations with Ammy. As well as to discuss your procreating, but I will assume you and your…other half…may want to talk about this first" she smiles at me before disappearing in a haze of light.

Ammy looks completely shocked, as does the Were family, whereas Sookie is still trying to get her head around being referred to as 'mommy' for the very first time. To say Ammy is not hers, she treats her as her own. In my mind Sookie is a mother to Ammy. She is a perfect mother and I hope she will agree to us having a child together; how I see it is if the opportunity is there, then take it. Nothing is stopping us. After that we say our goodbyes to the Were's, telling them not to tell anyone anything about what they have witnessed tonight, before leaving with Ammy in Sookie's arms. We won't be able to go in my corvette unless Ammy sits on Sookie's lap. But that isn't safe, I guess I will have to gather my girls into my arms and fly them to our home.

**AN: Sorry for short chapter, I promise to make up for it in the next chapter xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, AlphaSprout, Dranoa, ashmo2000, sluggysmom, the anonymous reviewer, ljhjelm49, CharmedAce and the other anonymous reviewer for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-five

**Eric's POV**

All the way up until I had to go to rest for the day Ammy had been playing up and wouldn't sleep. I tried my best to settle her last night before I went to rest, but by the time I had to take cover for the day she was no better than she was when I started. I hope Sookie managed to settle her down, she seemed very agitated for some reason last night.

"Daddy! Look what Pammy got me" Ammy squeals as she runs over to me where I lift her up into the air making her laugh. I observe the shirt she's wearing and I see that it says 'Don't mess with me, my daddy's a Viking Vampire'. I chuckle at the shirt before placing Ammy down, that must have been what was in the package left outside the house yesterday when we got back from the Were's.

"Did you sleep at all?" I probe her as I look over her form to see that she looks very tired and she has black circles under her eyes. They're not dark, but they are noticeable.

"No" she yawns before running off. Well, that was unexpected. I shout out for Sookie who appears in the main room seconds later with a smile on her face. I hold my arms open to her.

"Jump" I grin at her making her laugh before she takes a run up and dives into my arms. I lift her up before bringing her down for a kiss, her legs wrapping around my torso as our lips make contact.

"Eww" Ammy shouts making both me and Sookie laugh as I place her down, our eyes never breaking contact.

"Ammy, how would you like to have Pam look after you tonight? Sookie and I need to talk about grown up stuff" I query her making her frown as she looks down at the floor.

"Okay" she sighs before walking out of the room, then the distinct sounds of her feet on the stairs as she goes up them follows soon after.

"Why is she sad?" I ask Sookie while I stare at the doorway Ammy went through.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you go have a talk with her? Make sure everything is okay" Sookie probes me but I just shake my head.

"We do not have time, I have something planned for us and Pam should be here soon" I tell her as I check the clock for the time.

"What do you mean you have something planned?" Sookie challenges me while raising her eyebrow in question.

"I have something special planned for us. It is a surprise as to what, so you'll just have to wait. Although I would change into a pair of jeans instead of those shorts you have on" I offer her my advice and she nods excitedly before practically skipping out of the room.

"Ammy? Angel, can you come down stairs" I call out and seconds later Ammy is slumping down the stairs, a few tears scraping down her cheek, almost as if she didn't notice them.

"Yes" she asks looking down at her feet.

"Pam will be here soon to look after you, me and Sookie are going to go out and we'll be back as soon as our adult talk is over" I assure her. All she does is nod before trudging back up the stairs. Maybe I should go talk to her. She was fine before then suddenly she's all down in the dumps.

"Sookie, I'm just going to go talk to Ammy. Something's up with her" I tell her when she appears next to me. She nods with a smile as she makes her way into the main room, whereas I start to walk up the stairs. I hope nothing is wrong with my child, I hate to see her so sad; it's almost as if she looks unloved when in actual fact she has all the love in the world.

"Angel" I slowly walk into her bedroom before walking over to her bed where she's slung herself, her head buried into her pillow. I sit on the edge of her bed as I rub her back soothingly.

"What's wrong, Angel?" I probe before picking her up and sitting her on my lap so I could see her properly. She has definitely been crying.

"Nothing" she mumbles, trying to wriggle out of my grip.

"Ammy, do not lie to me. I am your father, you can tell me anything. So what is with the glum face?" I inquire making her sigh visibly.

"Just tired" she tries to convince me as I finally let her out of my arms where she sits next to me on her bed.

I could tell that she is lying but I do not press the matter any further knowing full well that she won't tell me. Maybe she will tell Pamela. I can only hope that she will tell Pam everything, I hate her shutting herself away like this; I want her to be able to talk to me. Tell me what is wrong. Hiding things away from me makes me feel as though she doesn't trust me; I want her to trust me. I _need _her to trust me. She is my daughter and should be able to tell me absolutely anything and everything. She should be able to open herself up to me with ease, unless what is upsetting her is to do with me. Maybe that's why she won't tell me in case it upsets me.

"You be good, Angel, and sleep well. If I do not see you tonight I will see you tomorrow" I assure her as I rub her back one last time before placing a kiss on her forehead.

With that I exit the room and head back downstairs where Sookie is stood talking to Pam. Strange, I didn't hear the door open. Maybe I was too consumed by my thoughts and the whole Ammy dilemma that it didn't register with me.

"Pamela, will you be okay with Ammy?" I double check with her as I clasp Sookie's hand in mine.

"Eric, I will be fine. Usually I hate little tiny human breathers, i.e. children. But I can cope with her; I am actually becoming rather fond of her. She is bound to be one of my other favourite breathers soon enough. Right up there with Sookie" with that she grins at Sookie before I pull her gaze back to mine.

"Pam, I am concerned about her. There is blatantly something wrong with her, but she will not confide in me. I would like for you to talk to her and see if she will talk to you"

"I'll try my best. I'm sure with a few jokes I will be able to relax her into telling me. I'll phone you and tell you as soon as I find out. What did you think to her new shirt by the way?" Pam probes with a raised eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I find it very…fitting for her" I grin at her before leading Sookie out the house, feeling confident that Pam will be able to sort all this out. She has always been good at doing things like this for me, and if Ammy does not confide in her. Then she will most definitely confide in Sookie or maybe even the shifter.

**AN: I don't know how you all feel on this but the next chap involves Pam's POV :D I'm so excited I can't wait to write it :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Thank you to sluggysmom, ashmo2000, ljhjelm49 and the anonymous reviewer for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-six

**Pam's POV**

"Ammy" I call out to her as I knock on her door before opening it. She's laid on her bed, curled into a ball with some tear tracks on her cheeks. This is why I don't like children, they always cry. They always need or want something, but I will be the one to admit that I am rather fond of Ammy. She is like the little sister I always wanted. Which is true, I always did want a sister but my family only had me. They said I was enough to handle without adding another child to the equation.

"Hi, Pammy" she whispers as she uncurls herself before sitting up while wiping at her eyes. I wonder what's made her so upset.

"Hey. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to get out of you by force?" probably not my most comforting sentence towards a child but it is bound to do the trick.

Well, that's what I though; of course I have to be proven wrong when she giggles at me. Seriously, _giggles_. Children.

"What do you find funny? What makes you think that I won't just tickle it out of you? Well, that would be the kind option; there is always the less kind option…" I let the sentence drop just to see where her imagination leads her with that stray sentence. Ammy's face completely pales as she grabs the teddy Eric bought her – what is it called again – Diddums I believe.

"You wouldn't take Diddums from me would you?" a look of pure horror staining her face as she squeezes the living daylights out of that poor teddy. It's strange how I feel more connected to a toy than the actual child. But I do care for the child none the less.

"Maybe you should tell me what's wrong then. Why are you so upset and why is Eric worried about you?" I query her as I sit next to her. She looks at me with big blue sparkling eyes that are still slightly wet from unshed tears.

"Daddy doesn't want me anymore" she lowers her voice as looks down, trying hard not to cry.

"Of course he wants you" I assure her, surprising myself when I pick her up and sit her on my knee so she feels somewhat comforted.

"No he doesn't. Daddy keeps sending me away so he and mommy can be together more often. Daddy doesn't want me in the way when the new baby they want comes" she sobs, wiping at hers eyes as she tries to calm herself down.

"Ammy, you know that's not true. Eric wants you around and he would never give you away. He loves you too much for that" I try to assure her again but she just sighs before climbing off my knee, walking over to a draw where she pulls out some pink pyjamas. Pink – why do little girls love pink? I will never understand…

"I go bed now. You go downstairs" she orders me stubbornly as she crosses her arms over her chest. I roll my eyes at her before making my way out of the room and back downstairs, collecting a magazine off the coffee table before sitting down. I cross my legs before opening up to the 'Dear Abby' columns that I begin to read as I wait for Eric and Sookie to get back from their 'date'. Well, that's what I'm calling it.

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, this is beautiful" Sookie gasps as she gazes at the scene I have created before us. I have placed a blanket on the grass where I have set a picnic basket full of food and drink for Sookie as well as a couple of bottles of true blood for me. I made sure to set the picnic in the eye of the moonlight so its rays can look down at us, as we look up at it.

"Not as beautiful as you, Lover. This is all for you" I assure her as I whisper in her ear before taking her smaller hand in my larger one before walking us over to the blanket. I sit down and open my legs for her to sit in between. She smiles at me before sitting in between my legs, her back pressed against my chest. My arms wrapping round her so I can hold her close.

"Eric, can we talk about Felicity's offer to make you fertile so we can have a baby together?" she probes me hopefully, but I can tell she is nervous about the topic.

"Of course, Lover. What did you have in mind for the topic?" I inquire as I start to aimlessly stroke her stomach.

"If we do this, you know, have a baby together; well, I want it to be when our bond is complete. That way I know you'll always be there for me and you'll never give up on me" her voice is so small and quiet by the end that I had to strain to hear her, despite me having enhanced hearing.

"That is fine with me, Sookie. But what you should know is that I could never leave you Sookie, you have caught my attention and heart now. And I have no intentions of trying to take them back from you" I tell her making a tear leak out of her eye.

I quickly the stray tear away with my thumb before kissing her temple.

"Enough of this now, I think someone is hungry" I grin at her as I reach into the basket and pull out a chicken sandwich for my Lover. I present it to her and she accepts it gratefully as I grab a True Blood from the basket. I would love to have fed from Sookie, but drinking from her would drain her energy and what I have planned for us when we get back involves a lot of energy. The rest of the night went fantastically, we talked and kissed and ate. We laughed and hugged. We did everything I wanted us to do and by the time we got home we both felt light and happy as well as much closer to each other. But when I saw the look on Pam's face I knew that she had found out why Ammy is upset.

"Go on then, Pam. Tell us now" I wave my hand at her impatiently as me and Sookie sit down on the sofa across from her. She closes her magazine before flinging it onto the coffee table.

"She thinks you want to get rid of her. How she sees it is that you keep handing her off to other people, and now you two are thinking about having a baby. She sees that as a warning signal, which in her head means you want to get rid of her so you can be a proper family. In my opinion I think she just feels like the third wheel in this family" she motions between me and Sookie. Is that really what Ammy thinks? I could never give her away, she means too much to me. And she isn't a third wheel in this family; she is my daughter and therefore Sookie's. Heck, Sookie is practically a mother to her!

"I must go speak to her" I inform them both as I stand up.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ljhjelm49, sluggysmom, AlphaSprout and vilannh for reviewing xx**

**ALL TIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-seven

**Eric's POV**

"Ammy, angel, are you going to open the door for daddy" I probe her. I knew I shouldn't have given her the room with a lock on, why did I give her this room again? Ah, that's right. I thought she would be better off with a room with a lock on in case we ever got intruders; this way she can lock herself in her room where she will be safe. I know she is awake because I can hear her playing with her toys, she is either being ignorant, or she generally didn't hear me. I knock on the door louder this time, letting her know that I am being serious now. She will not defy me, she will answer this door or I will knock it down.

"Ammy, I am being serious. You will open this door to me right now, not only is it way passed your bedtime but we need to talk" I make sure my voice is stern so she knows I am not playing anymore.

Seconds later she opens the door, her small frame cowering slightly as she looks down at the floor while fiddling with the bottom of her sleeves.

"You aren't in trouble, Ammy, but I would have preferred it if you answered the door straight away. As well as not locking it, I gave you this room for protection reasons; not so you can lock me out of your room" I scold her as I go to pick her up but she just steps away from me so I can't get her. She is definitely upset if she won't even let me pick her up.

"Come sit on the bed" I encourage her as I walk over to her bed and sit down on it, her tiny body sitting next to me, but at a distance.

"Ammy, angel, why are you acting like this? What's making you so upset?" I probe her, although I do already know what is wrong with her, I want her to tell me. If she tells me I know that she trusts me.

"You don't want me anymore" she mumbles as a tear leaks out of her eye.

"What makes you think such a silly thing like that?" I inquire as I pick her up and place her on my lap; she did not refuse me this time. She can blatantly tell that I am not angry at her, but I only wish to understand her.

"You keep leaving me. You give me to other people who watch me while you and mommy have alone time, and now you want to have a baby which means there will be no room for me" she sobs as she frantically wipes at her eyes.

"Angel, of course I want you here with me. There will always be room for you, you are my first born" I assure her, although technically speaking she is actually my seventh born child seeing as I had six children before I was turned, although only three of them survived. It has been a long time since I had a child, a daughter at that.

"You still love me?" she queries as she looks up at me with big blue watery eyes.

"Of course I still love you. You are my daughter" I coo to her as I pull her into a hug, that's when I register that we are not alone and I turn my head to see Sookie stood in the doorway smiling at us.

I grin at her in return before kissing Ammy's forehead, just as she releases a yawn.

"I think a certain little girl is tired" I point out as I stand up, pull the covers back on the bed and lay her down before pulling the covers back over her. She instantly snuggles back into the pillow as her eyes close.

"Sweet dreams, angel" I whisper to her as I make my way out of the bedroom to Sookie.

"Is she okay now? Everything sorted?" Sookie inquires and I nod happily.

"Yes, everything is dealt with. She knows that she is a part of my life no matter what" I smile at her before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Pam's just left, she wanted to get back to her home before she became dead to the world" Sookie murmurs to me as I hold her close.

"I think another one of my girls is tired. Shall we head to my chambers?" I ask her making her nod; she tries to pull back from me so she can walk ahead of me but I stop her by picking her up into my arms. She does not protest as her head rests on my chest. I feel rather complete now that I have everything I ever wanted here right now in my life. My life will just become even more complete when that Felicity woman comes to talk to us about making me fertile, even if it is only long enough for me to impregnate Sookie. A child with her would be like a wish come true, but she does not wish for herself to be pregnant until we are fully bonded. Something that I am eager to complete myself.

After stripping Sookie and getting her into her nightgown I remove my own clothing before putting on my pyjama bottoms. We both climb under the covers, me spooning her from behind as I wrap her up in my arms. Mine.

**OxOxOxO**

I wake up to some form of racket going on upstairs, it doesn't sound like a raid or anything to worry about so I take my time getting ready. My Lover's emotions get whispered to me and I know instantly that she is fine and content. She seems…agitated though. Now why is my Lover agitated? Just as I begin to brush through my hair another emotion attacks me, startling me for a second. That emotion was not my own, nor was it Sookie's. Then whose emotion did I just feel run through me? I shake my head, figuring that it must have been a coincidence, or maybe I just wasn't paying enough attention to catch where it came from. Maybe it was Sookie's emotion. I will soon find out, but it will have to be later. Today is going to be very busy for me.

When I get into the living room I see Sookie sat reading a book while some music plays in the background, but there is no sign of Ammy anywhere.

"Lover, where is Ammy?" I pressure her as I walk around the living room, checking behind all the sofas and looking around, trying to listen for her heartbeat.

"She's upstairs getting dressed" she tells me just as I switch off that blasted music. When I listen closely I can indeed hear her upstairs. She is safe – good.

"Why are you agitated, Lover?" I probe her as I sit down next to her on the sofa, pulling her onto my lap so I can nuzzle her neck better.

"Sorry, it's this book I'm reading. They just got to an angsty part where the hero has to choose between saving the love of his life or saving himself. If he chooses to save his love he will be imprisoned, but she will be set free; no longer in danger. I'm just really nervous, I hope he saves her, he really loves her" Sookie concludes making me nod my head along to what she tells me. This book sounds interesting, but it is one of those cheesy romances that are based on every woman's fantasy.

"Lover, I must go to Fangtasia to do some work. Will you be working with me tonight?" I inquire as I stroke up and down her side suggestively.

"What about Ammy?" speak of the devil and they shall appear…

"Daddy! There is a _huge _spider in my draw" she sobs, making me place Sookie back down next to me as I pick her up so I can comfort her. I wonder what her version of huge is. I bet it is only a money spider; I better go deal with it.

"I will get rid of it for you. Sookie, take Ammy please" I ask her and she nods as I pass my angel over to my Lover.

I head upstairs into Ammy's room where there is indeed a spider sat in her draw. It isn't a huge one, but it is larger than what I expected. I feel sorry for the poor thing; I consider spiders to be very much like vampires. They are just misunderstood and are seen as scary creatures when in actual fact they mean no harm; they will only hurt you, if you hurt or threaten them. Okay, maybe that isn't exactly accurate on the vampire half of that comparison. I shake my head to rid myself of such thoughts as I offer the spider my hand; it gladly steps onto my hand, obviously sensing that I won't hurt it. I open up the window and fly to the ground where I place the spider on the grass before flying back up through the window, closing it behind me. Now that that's dealt with, I must go to Fangtasia. My angel will just have to stay with me in my office, and if I and my Lover require any private time I'm sure Pam will love to look after her for a little bit.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, erin1705, sluggysmom and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-eight

**Eric's POV**

"Angel, stop prancing around and get over here. If you want to come with me and mommy you need to get dressed into appropriate clothing" I warn her, she stops in the middle of her dance routine – if you could call it that – just to glare at me before slumping over to me. She sticks her tongue out at me, making me raise my eyebrow in return. Did she really just do that to me?

"Ammy, if you carry on behaving like this you will stay here. If you go with me you must act mature and responsible; you must also not treat me as you are now. You must obey my every command otherwise you will make me look bad" I inform her, making sure that she got my point.

I cannot risk having her play up against me in front of everyone, especially the vampires. The humans I can quite easily glamour, but the vampires…well, they will forever hold that over me. It would be known as the day when Eric Northman, vampire sheriff of area 5, got back chatted by a six year old child. A girl at that. I would never be able to live that down.

"Okay, daddy. Don't be mad at me" she even gives me those puppy dog eyes, the same eyes that are watering up a bit.

"Don't give me that look" I plead with her, but by now a tear has fallen lose. Why am I so affected by this child? I know she is my own child, but she has always had this sort of hold over me; even before I knew she was my own flesh and blood.

Her little lip quivers as I put her jumper on, as soon as she has it on she bursts out into tears. When I go to hug her she runs off crying for mommy. I sigh. She is far too sensitive, she needs toughening up a bit; I can't have her crying every time she gets told off or warned. It is only for the best, for her own good.

"Oh, dear. Sweetie, what is wrong?" Sookie inquires as she walks into the main room where I am with Ammy cuddled in her arms. Her small arms wrapped around Sookie's neck, her sobs as clear as day.

"I told her off, just let her sob. Do not comfort her, place her down. She needs to learn" I tell her. Sookie looks reluctant at first but soon obeys and places Ammy down before walking off into the kitchen. Ammy collapsing down on the floor where she was placed where she carries on crying. _Just pay her no attention and she will soon realise she is in the wrong. _I chant to myself as I avoid looking at her. She will soon stop crying when she realises she doesn't have an audience. Of course I was right and she soon stops crying, her small frame appearing in front of me.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I promise I be good girl, don't hate me anymore" she hiccups. I look up at her and smile as I open my arms for her.

She jumps at the opportunity and hugs me as tight as she can, her sobs no longer existing. Now that is what I call good parenting. Hopefully this should minimise her crying sessions, this can only be good news; not to mention that she will behave more now. No back chatting and no childishness.

"Daddy's not mad at you. But I need you to be a big girl for me when we go to Fangtasia, you need to prove to all those people that you're a sweet polite girl; like I know you are" I prompt her making her smile as she sits next to me on the sofa so I can put on her shoes.

"Ready?" I probe her making her nod her head enthusiastically.

"Lover, are you ready?" I call out as we head towards the door, Sookie appearing beside me seconds later. I wrap my arm around her before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Lover. Whether you believe me or not, it is only the truth" I smile at her softly. She beams straight back at me, attaching her lips to mine once again. Ammy's chorus of 'eww's' finally pulling us apart from each other.

"I love you, too. Now let's go before I change my mind" I raise my eyebrow with a smirk playing on my lips.

"You are more of a minx than I originally estimated you at, Lover" I grin at her before opening the door, holding out my hand for Ammy. She accepts it and we all walk out towards the new car I had delivered here for me this morning while I was resting.

"I see you signed for my new 'family car'" I look over at Sookie who nods in confirmation. I ordered a brand new Audi that looked good, had plenty of horse power. A fast car, my favourite. Once I have Ammy strapped in and Sookie has her seatbelt on I start up the engine and begin my drive to Fangtasia. It took me a few minutes to get used to the controls of the car, what with the clutch feeling different and that but I'm soon sorted and flying down the road. I got us to Fangtasia in record timing, the second I enter my club Pam is in front of me.

"I have arranged to have two more seats put next to yours on the stage so you can have Sookie and the little one sat with you" Pam informs me, making me grin when I see Sookie's shocked face.

Then I get yet another strike of an emotion that is definitely not mine or Sookie's. Or Pam's for that matter. Then whose is it? This is far too confusing for me; I will have to look into it more later when I have some time alone away from all this.

"Daddy, can I have some orange juice please" Ammy queries as she looks up at me.

"Of course, Angel. You can have anything you want, are you sure you want an orange juice?" I probe her as I pick her up, leading them over to the bar where the barman, some substitute Pam hired on my behalf, comes to us straight away. Good, he knows who is master is. With a quick nod of Ammy's head I order a blood, an orange juice and a gin and tonic for Sookie.

After that I lead my family – a very strange concept to me – over to my stage where there are indeed three thrones. My throne, a smaller queen sized one next to mine and one side and a princess sized one on the other side. This will have to do until we head into my office so I can finish some work, nothing that doesn't need finishing until later. Although I can't help but wonder if I'm taking a giant leap here, putting my family on display for all to see. Maybe I shouldn't have had this arranged, but then again I want everyone to know that this is my family. This way they'll know that they cannot touch my family. The same family I hope to extend soon enough.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49 and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-nine

**Eric's POV**

"Daddy, daddy, _daddy_" Ammy whines for the millionth time. She has done nothing but whine and show me up for the last two hours, I had to bring her into my office with me just so no one had to witness my child being a brat – as people coin it these days. I do not care if she is only six years old, she will learn how to behave if she wishes to stay with me when I work, otherwise I will have to make other arrangements. As much as I love Ammy I cannot have her around when she is misbehaving, especially when I am dealing with my sheriff work as well as my Fangtasia work. I will not stand to have her with me when I leave the house; she will be subjected to staying at home rather than coming out with me.

"Stop this whining right now! You are my child, and therefore do not _whine_; Iexpect better of you_" _I scold her when my patience finally wears thin.

"Daddy" she begins to sob but I just turn my attention back to my paperwork, completely blocking her out. She will learn one way or another. Why did Sookie have to get called to that damn Shifters bar to cover for someone? I really could have done with her with me right now. She tries to tug on my shirt but I just move her hand away, her sobs increasing before they suddenly stop. I grin, thinking that she has finally learnt her lesson. But when I look up she looks absolutely furious.

"I hate you! You bad, daddy! You ignore me" she screams at me, flinging her small arms around in the air in exasperation before charging towards the door that she slings open.

Before I could even get over the shock of her shouting at me she is out of my office door, slamming it behind her forcefully. I quickly push away my shock as I run out of the office, using my vampire speed, to sweep her up into my arms. Luckily I got to her before she could get to the dance floor. I carry her back to my office with her kicking and screaming. If she carries this on I will have her over my knee. I do not want to discipline her, but if that is the only way then I will do it.

"That is it! I have had up to here" I motion my hand above my head "with you. You have done nothing but whine and throw tantrums. I have had enough of this. You are no longer allowed to come to work with me, you will stay at home with a child minder that I will hire. You will start at your new school first thing Monday as planned, then you will come straight home where you will go straight to your room unless called downstairs. If this doesn't mend your attitude then I don't know what will" I shout at her as I put her on the sofa.

"You stay right there and do not move. Do not cry; do not do _anything _unless I give you permission. When mommy gets back you will go straight home" I order her before moving away from her and over to my desk where I carry on with my work. I feel guilty over shouting at her like I did, but it is the only way I can think of dealing with her without driving myself into a mental asylum. The next few hours went by in silence, other than a couple of phone calls that took place between me and Sookie, and me and some clients. As well as some of my area vampires. When I have finished absolutely everything I feel a stab of emotion; sorrow. The feeling isn't mine, or Sookie's or Pam's. So whose is it?

For answer I just look up to see that exact emotion plastered all over Ammy's face as she stares at the plain wall as if her life depends on it. Am I feeling Ammy? Am I feeling my Angel's feelings and emotions? Is that even possible? If so, then how come I have only started feeling her now?

"Ammy, Angel, how are you?" I inquire, hoping that I haven't hurt her emotionally too badly. I would hate for my child to hate me, it would break my unbeating heart.

"Fine" she mumbles, barely moving or acknowledging me. I have definitely upset her. This is what happens when I allow myself to become attached to a child…

"Ammy, I am sorry that I shouted at you. But you need to learn that you cannot behave the way you have behaved today. I don't know what makes today different from any other day, but you have done nothing but tantrum all night. Why are you being so childish?" I probe her.

"Because I am a child" she hisses at me, making me raise an eyebrow at her.

"Do not shout at me. I am your _father_, you will treat me appropriately and with respect" I warn her, causing her to bow her head in surrender.

"Okay, sorry daddy. Please don't hate me" she begs, her eyes watering up again. She really needs to stop with these tears.

"Angel, I don't hate you. Now stop crying. Crying is a sign of weakness; you need to learn to hide these little droplets of water. If your enemy saw them, they would know that they have gotten to you. They would know that you are weak, and, Ammy, you are not weak" I assure her, making her giggle slightly as she opens her arms. Hoping for a hug. I smile at her softly before embracing her. Thank God this is sorted out; I despise these little banters I have with my daughter.

"Daddy, we see Felicity soon?" Ammy perks up at the idea of seeing the Angel woman again. I wonder if she feels more at home with her own kind than with anyone else, like how I feel more comfortable with either my own kind or with my family.

"Hopefully" I humor her before picking her up into my arms.

"Now, Angel, would you like to come and accompany me on the stage? Help me to entertain all our customers?" I try to lighten the mood, causing her to perk up even more as she nods her head enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Can I kick them like you do, daddy?" she asks making me chuckle a loud deep chuckle.

"No, Angel. You are not a fighter – I am. I am a warrior protecting his family, you are a small child who just wants to have fun and have her father and mother's attention at all times" I joke as I tickle her. Her laughter is a light sounding thing that makes me smile. My daughter. Always.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, AlphaSprout, sluggysmom and BeckyT2 – vikinglover101 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty

**Sookie's POV**

"Ammy, hurry up. We need to get you to school" I shout up the stairs to her again as I rush around the kitchen, trying to pack her some lunch. Hopefully she will be okay with a tuna and sweet corn sandwich (brown bread), a bag of crisps, an apple and a chocolate bar with a black current drink. Once her lunch is packed I put it next to her school bag before going to grab her coat, that's when I hear some banging down the stairs. I run to the stairs to find Ammy sat at the bottom of them holding her leg in her hands; I could see the blood leaking passed her hands and down her leg.

"Ammy, are you okay?" I probe her as I pick her up, carrying her into the kitchen where I sit her on the table.

"I'm fine" she mumbles.

I grab the first aid kit before cleaning her gash, monitoring Ammy carefully. Why isn't she crying? She should be crying, or at least complaining about the pain but she just looks unmoved by the incident. She didn't even make a sound when I put some antiseptic cream on it, not even a slight flinch. What is going on here? I will have to approach the subject with Eric.

"Honey, did you fall down the stairs?" I inquire making her nod.

"I tripped" she shrugs as I wrap a bandage around her leg. The cut is too big for a plaster, not to mention it's quite deep, but not deep enough for stitches. She must have hit her leg on the edge of the wooden step.

I kiss the top of her bandage before placing her down on the floor, there isn't any blood showing through the bandage so it must be stopping. That's always a good sign.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" I query as I check over her head to make sure she hasn't got any bumps, although I can spot a bruise appearing on her arm.

"I'm fine. Can I wear my jumper?" she asks excitedly as she grabs her school jumper from the side, it's a red jumper with the school logo on. I nod as I put it on over her white polo shirt. I decide then to get her to put on some dark blue tights so we can hide her bandage, I don't want all the kids poking her injury. As kids usually do when they see that someone has a plaster or bandage on. They just don't think that far ahead, so they don't realise that it hurts the recipient of their poke.

She puts on her own black school shoes seeing as they are only velcro one's, easy enough for her to manage. As I'm walking her to the Shreveport school, where Alec goes so she'll have someone to hang around with at break times, I realise that she'll be turning seven in a few weeks. I'll have to talk to Eric to see if he wants to do anything big and special for her, or whether he just wants to have a little private meal or something. I'm sure I can persuade him towards a party. After dropping her off at school I head back home – it's still weird to refer to Eric's home as mine – where I start cleaning around the house. I would hate to leave this morning's mess around; I don't want Eric to wake up to a dirty home.

I start with cleaning the kitchen where most of the mess has been made, then doing the living room. Then cleaning the little bit of blood from the bottom step of the stairs before heading upstairs where I make Ammy's bed and clean her room. She has her toys slung everywhere. By the time I'm finished cleaning the house I only have an hour left to myself before I have to go fetch Ammy from school, I do hope she is having a fantastic first day at her new school.

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie?" I call out as I walk into the living room where Ammy is sat watching telly in her baby blue coloured pyjamas.

"In the kitchen" Sookie shouts back, I scruff up Ammy's hair as I walk past her into the kitchen where Sookie is dancing around the room cooking.

"Have you and Ammy not had your dinner?" I inquire making her shake her head as she passes me a true blood that she has obviously just warmed up for me.

"Eric, we need to talk about a few things but we can do it when Ammy's asleep. First I need to ask her some questions, can you just stir this for me and check on the food in the oven?" she asks hopefully.

"Of course, Lover" I assure her as I take over, her scurrying out of the room. I wonder what has my lover running around like a maniac; she looks frustrated and somewhat stressed. I hope Ammy hasn't been playing up; she has been fine all weekend. I have been teaching her the correct way to behave in front of others as well as how to talk to others. Not to mention I have taught her that crying is bad and a sign of weakness. She hasn't cried once all weekend, nor has she been a pain in the ass. By the time Sookie comes back into the kitchen the food is already cooked and I'm dishing it up onto two plates for her and Ammy, but when I turn to smile at her she scowls at me.

"Lover?" I probe as I take a step towards her.

"I can't believe you. We'll talk about this when she's in bed" she insists as she takes the two plates from me, putting them onto the table before calling Ammy for dinner.

Ammy trails in looking somewhat pale compared to her usually tone.

"Are you feeling okay, Angel? You look rather pale" I ask worriedly as I pick her up so I can get a better look at her, she just smiles at me as she hugs me.

"I'm fine, daddy" she grits out a small smile for me before Sookie takes her from me. She sits Ammy on a chair before pulling up Ammy's trouser leg where there is a bandage; what has my daughter done?

"Does it hurt, honey?" Sookie probes as she rubs a hand over the bandaged area.

"No" Ammy quickly answers but Sookie eyes her sceptically.

Sookie gets up and heads to the cupboard where she pulls out a bottle of medicine and a tea spoon where she gives Ammy two spoons full of the liquid.

"That should help with the pain. Don't try and deny it, I can see it hurts you. You did take quite a bang" Sookie points out making Ammy nod in agreement before she turns to her meal where she digs in. I am still confused as to what she has done to get hurt in the first place. Sookie will have to explain all of this, and soon.

After dinner we all head into the living room where Ammy falls asleep in my arms, so I carry her upstairs where I tuck her into bed. She must have had a hard day at school today.

"Lover, how did Ammy get that injury?" I demand as I sit back down next to her, turning my body so I can face her.

"She fell down the stairs, but I only think it was the last few steps; she's only got that injury on her leg and a bruise on her arm. Other than that she's fine" she informs me.

"And that medicine will stop any pain she may be feeling in her leg?" I confirm making Sookie nod.

"It should do, but we can discuss this further in a minute. Right now I want to know what you have been teaching her. She says that daddy told her crying is a weakness and she shouldn't do it" by the looks of it I am in for a lecture…


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Thank you to AlphaSprout, ljhjelm49, erin1705 and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-one

**Eric's POV**

"I was only trying to reduce her tears and her tantrums" I try to defend myself but Sookie just scowls at me as she paces the room frustrated.

"Eric, she's a child! She is only six years old; all six years olds tend to cry and play up. It's what children do" she scolds me as she stands there staring at me.

"Sookie, what do you want me to do? Say I'm sorry? Reverse time? I did what I thought was meant to be done; she cannot act like that when she is out with me. I am a vampire, Sookie, I am meant to make people fear me but when she is being like that and I have to comfort her I do not look as menacing!" I retort straight back to her, then a feeling of guilt shoots through me.

That is not my emotion.

"Ammy" I call out warningly, hoping that she hasn't come downstairs and has witnessed some of mine and my Lover's argument.

"I'm sorry. Your mad at each other because of me" she looks down at the floor as she fiddles with the bottom of her sleeves.

"I'm not mad at daddy because of you. It's because of what he's been teaching you, sweetie" Sookie assures her as she picks her up, carrying her over to the sofa where they sit down together.

"Daddy has been telling you that crying is bad, but you can cry. You're allowed to, sweetie, there is no reason why you shouldn't cry; you are still a child" Sookie points out to her making her nod her head slowly.

"I only did what daddy said to do. I thought it make you happy, too. Daddy said that crying made me look weak, I don't want to be weak; I want to be strong like daddy!" she shouts out excitedly. I stare over to Eric who returns my gaze before picking Ammy up.

"Come on now, Angel. You have school, you need to go to sleep otherwise I will stop these late nights. Which means less time with daddy. You wouldn't want that, would you?" I ask making her shake her head at the realisation. Ah, the love she hold for her father is great.

I smile at her as I take her back to bed, giving me plenty of time to think over how I am going to sort this out with Sookie. I genuinely thought I was being a good parent to my daughter, I didn't know that I was stopping her from being the child she is. I was only trying to make her into the woman she will be, but I realise now that I am rushing her into growing up. She is still a child, as Sookie likes to keep reminding me.

"Lover, please do not be mad at me. I thought I was being a good father, I didn't realise that I was holding her back from being a child" I admit feeling some guilt of my own as I collapse down next to her on the sofa.

"Eric, you will have to stop this. I don't want us to have a child of our own if that's the limit of your parenting, if we have a child we need to be able to let them be that child. Fair enough in teaching them not to tantrum or show you up in public, but things like crying or wanting some love and attention; they're normal children things"

"Sookie, I will be the best father there could ever be. Having a child with you is my dream, our dream. This is what I want, I will do anything to prove to you that I can be that good father, yes, I made a mistake but who doesn't?" I retort straight back before she kisses me. We both sigh happily, knowing that we have dealt with our problems.

"You are a great father, Eric. Whether you think you are or not, you are. Ammy has an amazing father. Just like our baby will when we have one" she assures me, kissing my cheek softly.

"Just like she has a fantastic mother, as will _our _child" I grin at her before her lips connect to mine again. But that night as I bed Sookie I feel sharp emotions of rejection and sadness. Ammy.

**OxOxOxO**

The last few weeks went by in a flash; in that time Sookie and I exchanged blood for the second time, we are both considering completing the bond in the next few days. Ammy has been rather distant with us, but whenever I try to talk to her she just blocks me out. She keeps asking to go spend more time with the Were boy, but whenever she asks all I hear is 'I don't want to be here'. My heart aches at the thought that my child doesn't want to be with me anymore, it would kill me again if Ammy continues to reject mine and Sookie's love. Today, however, when she asks if she can go to Alec's I tell her firmly that no she cannot go. She is going to stay at home with me, we must talk this over; I cannot have her blocking me out any further. Not to mention that I can no longer feel what I thought was her emotion, that alone worries me.

Especially when Felicity has been round, I fear that she has been drawing Ammy away from me. But even I know that can't be true, the Angel has told me that I am what Ammy needs, but obviously not. She doesn't run to greet me anymore; she doesn't smile anywhere near as often as she usually does – not even when she is with Alec. Sookie thinks we should enrol her with a psychiatrist, but I am worried that it may just push her even further away from us. I want her to come back to me, not away. I find myself missing her usual bright self, in fact it is her birthday soon and I have all sorts planned for her, but if she carries on the way she is; she won't enjoy it.

"Viking, what is the matter?" Felicity queries as she sits across from me and Sookie. She insisted on putting Ammy to bed tonight, I tried to protest against it but Ammy perked up at the idea of Felicity taking her to bed that I just couldn't take that from her. I miss seeing her happy.

"My child is being distant. She is not her usual self, hasn't been for a few weeks" I admit to her, making her nod along.

"I thought that was it, so I talked to her. I have noticed the change myself so I thought that maybe I could attempt to get her to open up, she did. She tells me that you two were talking about the baby you two plan to have together, from what I can work out it was around about the same time she became distant" I know I can't lie to her, it would only make trying to solve this more difficult.

"Yes, we were" Sookie tells her from my side, making me give her a smile in thanks. I am too worried about my baby girl to think clearly.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she feels rejected by you. She fears that you are going to replace her, push her away and make a new family that doesn't include her. Children are very self-conscious these days" she notes as looks between me and Sookie.

"But we assured her well before then that she could never be replaced in our hearts or our family" I inform her, feeling as though time is relapsing.

"Maybe you should assure her some more. Maybe all three of you should sit down together and talk, tell her how much you care for her and how a baby will only make your family even bigger. Maybe you should apply for Sookie to adopt Ammy, that will help to make her feel more involved in this growing family" Felicity tells us her advice before making her departure.

Sookie adopting Ammy, now that is a good idea. Why didn't I think of this before? Tomorrow night we will sit down together as a family and talk, assure her she is our daughter no matter what. Then ask her if she would like Sookie to be classed as her mommy in the eyes of the law, maybe we could get Ammy's last name changed to Northman as well. That would make her feel even more a part of our growing family. Yes, that is perfect.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Thank you to AlphaSprout, ljhjelm49, erin1705 and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-two

**Eric's POV**

"Ammy, Angel, come on; we need to have a little talk as a family" I probe her gently as I shake her lightly. Sookie and I had a quick discussion straight after Felicity left and we both agreed that we wanted to talk to Ammy tonight; we thought that if we talk to her tonight then she will feel better tomorrow. Which means she will be performing better in school as well as being in a better mood with me and my Lover. I hate seeing her so down, but now that I have a strong idea what's wrong I am determined to sort this out. I want her to take my last name, like she rightfully should, as well as for Sookie to adopt my child. I want Sookie to be seen as Ammy's mother in eyes of the human law as soon as possible.

"Daddy?" she mumbles as she sits up, her small hands rubbing at her eyes as she yawns. She is adorable, she truly is.

"Yes, Angel, it's daddy. Come on, mommy and I wish to talk to you" I tell her as I pick her up, knowing that she is too tired to walk. My poor child, I hate that I had to wake her up but it is only for the best. Worst comes to worst she may have to have miss a day of school to catch up on her sleep. It can't be easy having a vampire for a father; she is not able to see me until the nights. That is yet another disadvantage of being a vampire father; I can only see my child, soon to be children, as and when I wake up at night.

When we get into the main room I sit down with Ammy in my lap, her body curled up as her head rests on my chest. She is fighting very hard to not fall asleep again. My sweet girl.

"Honey, your daddy has some news for you. He would like to know what you think to it, okay?" my Lover clarifies to my daughter who nods her head; she's finally waking up more now. Does this means she is going to be harder to get back to sleep?

"Angel, I want mommy to adopt you. Do you know what that means?" I inquire as I sit her up a little bit, she was slouching.

"It means mommy is made my mommy by the law" she mumbles as she rubs at her eyes again.

"Would you like me to adopt you, honey?" Sookie queries, you could see the tensions in her body. She's scared my child will deny her.

"I want you to be my mommy" Ammy smiles as she opens her arms for Sookie to take her. She gives me a quick look before picking Ammy up and bringing her over to her side of the sofa she is sat on. I smile at my girls.

"I have more news" I grin at her, making her look at me expectantly.

"More news?" she asks excitedly, her entire body waking up now. She will be running around the room soon enough, I must wrap this up and get her back into bed.

"Mommy and I want to change your last name to Northman" I announce, her little face scrunching up as she tries to work out what I am telling her.

"I be Ammy Northman?" she perks up at that prospect, a big grin crossing her face as she practically bounces with excitement.

"I be Ammy Northman, like you Eric Northman" she confirms. It is good to see that she still remembers my name, the one she used to refer to me by, before I found out that the impossible happened. I, a vampire, had a child. And I am soon to have another one, a little brother or sister for my sweet Angel.

"That's right, little one" I smile at her. She is definitely no longer sleepy now, that just means it is going to be harder to get her to sleep.

"Would you like to watch a movie with us?" Sookie asks Ammy, obviously having similar thoughts to me. Why didn't I think to put a film on? They always send children to sleep, as well as some adults.

"Umm, what movie?" ah, my little Angel likes to have all the details before she decides. She is certainly a Northman child; she has my wits and caution. As well as my stubbornness…but that is off topic.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you go and get Diddums and I'll get a blanket, then daddy can surprise us?" Sookie suggests making Ammy nod enthusiastically before she takes off towards the stairs.

"Careful, we don't want a repeat of last time" Sookie calls out to her as she heads to my cupboard where I keep spare blankets.

I get up and grab a child's DVD, one that Sookie bought for Ammy in an attempt to cheer her up; it didn't quite work, but it does not matter now. We have dealt with the issue.

"That went better than I thought it would; she's a very smart child, Eric. Her teacher tells me that she is the star pupil, she says that Ammy is one of her most hardworking students" Sookie smiles at me as she comes over to the sofa with a couple of blankets.

"Her teacher said that?" I confirm making her incline her head joyfully just as Ammy runs back into the room with the teddy bear I bought her. While Sookie sits down with Ammy I set up the DVD player and telly before I join them. Sookie and I are sat side by side with Ammy cuddled between us.

This is what a family should feel like. Being able to just sit down like this; it is a fantastic feeling. Back when I was human it was a rare occasion to be able to sit down with your family, hold them as I am doing now. What with all the fighting I had to do as a warrior, I never really got that much time with my children. I wonder if Sookie would allow me to name our child after one of my own? Or maybe I am better off coming up with new names for my children, there is no point holding on to the past when there is so much to look forward to in the future. My family will grow, as will my love for them. This family, my family, is all that matters to me now. Even my sheriff duties have become less important to me, but I cannot neglect them. I must deal with them duties tomorrow before I get behind. I cannot risk becoming behind on my work.

"Are we ready to press play?" I inquire as Sookie puts a blanket over us all, Ammy's eyes glued onto the screen in anticipation. I hope she enjoys this film, then again she most definitely will, it has fairies and princesses. What more could a small girl such as herself want?

**AN: Just a question for future reference, but what sex would you like the baby/babies to be? And would you like them to have a single child, or twins?**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, sweetlyevil2387, red6441, the anonymous reviewer, ljhjelm49, AlphaSprout, the other anonymous reviewer, nordiclover and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-three

**Eric's POV**

"So we are agreed, Lover?" I confirm with her. We have spent the last couple of hours discussing things, working out when we can complete the bond and when would be a good time to ask Felicity to make me fertile so we can start trying to conceive. We have finally agreed on a date.

"Yes, we are agreed. Two nights time we'll complete our bond, but in the mean time we need to talk to Ammy about the baby, make sure she is okay with having a younger sibling. I don't think I could bring a child into this world if Ammy is against having a younger sibling. I mean, Eric, God, can you imagine how that would feel for our child? Growing up knowing that their older sister hates them, resents them. That would hurt them deep" she points out as she looks down at our joined hands that our resting on her stomach.

There will hopefully soon be a baby in there, our baby.

"I am sure Ammy will love the chance to have a brother or sister" I assure her before kissing her temple.

"What time do we need to go fetch her from Alec's?" she probes as she snuggles more into me. I love my Lover, she is perfect. She is so warm that it's almost as if she warms my own body, my own unbeating heart.

"Alec's mum is bringing her back for us. I must admit that it is great to see Ammy so happy again, to see her making friends and maintaining them. I am very proud of her" I smile as I think about how well my daughter has been doing since she moved in with me.

"I'm proud of her too. Hey, did you know that Ammy wants to take up dancing? She was asking me this morning over breakfast whether she could or not" Sookie pulls away from me, the telly talking to itself as she looks at me. Obviously expecting an answer from me.

"It depends where this class is and who runs it. I wish to meet them first before I pass my daughter over to anyone, even if it is only for an hour long lesson. If I do not trust them, then they cannot be trusted with my daughter. _Our _daughter" I correct myself last minute, praying that Sookie didn't catch my mistake. I am still trying to get used to referring to Ammy as being both mine and Sookie's child, and not just mine.

"It's still weird to have someone call me mommy, especially when I am not their mom. But I have to say I kind of like it, particularly knowing that we will hopefully have our own child who will call me mommy. And I really will be his or her mother" Sookie grins as she looks up at me, her eyes sparkling. Beautiful.

"You are Ammy's mother, whether it is biologically or not" I remind her before leaning down and kissing her softly, I can't seem to get enough of my Lover.

"Have you got those forms yet? You know those adoption ones and the ones to change her name?" she probes as she sits up properly on the sofa, leaving me pining after her warmth again.

It is strange how I have a cold body, but I enjoy the warmth of others. I wonder if that is why I enjoy cuddling, what with the warmth that spreads to me from her.

"Yes, I have the adoption forms. We can look through them tonight if you would like?" I suggest making her perk up happily.

"Can we?" her smile only increasing.

"Of course we can, Lover. Wait here and I will go collect all the forms. I even have the one that permits me to change her name" I grin at her as I take off into my office where the forms are. I left them in there so I could look over them, just to make sure that everything was in order before we signed them.

I return back into the main room where Sookie has moved the coffee table closer to the sofa so we can lean on it. I place the forms down for her to get a look at as I go to the kitchen to get her a drink and myself a blood; I noticed how she hasn't drunk that much today. To be honest it worries me. After pouring her some sweet tea and warming myself up a blood I head back into the room where Sookie is reading through the forms, a pen in hand.

"It is all in order, Lover. I looked over it all as soon as I got my hands on it" I inform her as I pass her the sweet tea. She drinks some of it before placing it to the side, her eyes darting around the page as she skims it.

When she's satisfied she signs on the dotted lines that require her signature, just to verify that she is the one adopting Ammy, and then I sign it where necessary; just so they know that I have given my consent towards this. I stare at the bit that is supposed to be signed by the mother of the child, but unfortunately we have to leave that bit blank. I am very sure Hunter would be happy with my decision; she always did believe that family came first. No matter what.

"Have you signed the ones that will make Ammy a true Northman?" Sookie inquires making me nod at her.

"I will pass them onto Pam to send off tomorrow. For now though I need to explain to you about this bond. I don't want you entering into anything unless you are fully informed of what this means and how much commitment it takes" I take her hand in mine before pulling her onto my lap where I wrap my arms around her. Nuzzling her neck as I inhale her luscious sent.

"I would like that, it's good of you to explain this to me without me having to ask you to" she admits as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Lover, this bond means that I am yours as much as you are mine. It also gives you a higher meaning in the vampire world, before you were referred to as being my 'pet' – I know you hate that term and I apologise – but once we are bonded you will be seen as someone who deserves as much respect as any other vampire" I begin before she interrupts. Not that I mind, it is good to see that she is actually listening.

"Even though I'm not a vampire?"

"Yes, even though you are not a vampire. A bond tells other vampires that I have seen the potential in you; it also tells them that you are mine and no one else's. If anyone attempts to feed from you they would be creating a blood offense, one that I can punish them for however I see fit. This bond also allows me to feel all your emotions and you mine. It also allows me to be able to locate you at anytime" I finish off, counting off each bit in my head, trying to see if I have missed anything.

"Are you new to bonding, Eric?" she queries as she watches me carefully.

"Yes, I am. I guess you could say I was a virgin when it comes to bonding and love" I chuckle at my own interpretation of it, and Sookie giggles at it to. I have made my Lover laugh, another deed done for the day.

All I have to do now is talk to Felicity and Ammy tomorrow.

**AN: For every review I will add 200 words to the next chapter xx**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, erin1705, AlphaSprout and sluggysmom for reviewing xx That's an extra 800 words for you all xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-four

**Eric's POV**

"How was school Ammy?" I probe as I pick her up. She's dressed in red jeans and a top that says _trouble maker _on it; ah, that is my child all over. She loves things like that; she has a whole draw full of similar shirts with things such as that on them.

"It was okay, there was a man that came and talked to me at break. He said I was special, he took me to his office" she informs me, my alarm spiking dramatically.

"And what happened while you were in his office?" I try to keep my voice calm and steady, as not to alarm my child. It is a good thing Sookie is cooking right now otherwise she would have picked up on my anxiety instantly. It also doesn't help that Felicity will be here soon enough; I only have a short period of time to work this out.

"He said something about me being a key, and that you were his friend. He said I was valuable, although I think he meant it in a bad way" she mumbles as she thinks back on the experience. I think it's safe to say that I am four times more alarmed than I was before.

"This man, did he tell you his name, Angel?" I query as I look into her eyes, almost as if I believed I could find the answer myself by just searching her eyes. I realised then that her eyes are as blue as mine; I smile at that thought until the reality hits me round the face once again.

"Um, he just told me to call him sir, but his thought told me he was called Victor Madden. He said that his boss wants to talk to me, something about a lady called Sophie-Anne?" she informs me, my blood boiling.

Victor and Felipe are out for my daughter. But why? What can my six – almost seven, mind you – year old child do for them? Maybe they know about her telepathy, or maybe they even know about her being an Angel. I must protect her at all costs; I will talk to Felicity and Sookie before I take any actions, maybe they have some ideas they wish to put forward to help me protect Ammy.

"Angel, you listen to me carefully. If that man ever approaches you again, you run and you scream. Do not talk to him and definitely do not follow him anywhere; he is dangerous" I warn her, making her nod in agreement just as there is a knock at the door.

"I go with you to let Felicity in?" she asks hopefully making me smile at her as I nod.

It is good to see that she is confident enough to want to do things like I do, but in no way am I encouraging her to open the door to strangers without anyone being with her. That is just asking for trouble. We go over to the front door where we open it to Felicity, her face is set like stone; a very angry expression staining it as she storms in and into the main room.

"I will assume she has told you about Victor Madden taking her away to talk to her" Felicity inquires as she throws herself into the arm chair. I have never seen her like this; she is usually so formal and elegant that she wouldn't act like this. This must be serious if it is causing her to act so unlike herself.

"Yes" I inform her just as Sookie walks in.

"I can feel the tension here, what's happening?" she demands as she picks up Ammy, obviously wanting to take her to the kitchen so they can have their dinner.

"Victor Madden has confronted our Angel. Sookie, Victor is a very manipulative man and he's been talking to Ammy. I don't trust him and it worries me that he knows how to get into contact with her" I tell her before she frowns.

"Ammy, honey, your dinner is on the table. Why don't you go eat and I'll be there in a minute?" Sookie insists as she places Ammy down. My angel gives us all a weird look before taking off into the kitchen, I sigh. Why does this have to happen now? Now of all times?

"Eric, is this going to cause trouble?" Sookie inquires as she sits down on the sofa, looking just as concerned as I feel.

"It might, if Victor is trying to talk to Ammy then he has something planned. Felipe de Castro is the king of Nevada and Victor Madden is his second in command. I think they are planning something against the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne. If what I believe is true then we may have a future war on our hands, but I fear they want Ammy to use to their advantage against the Queen. I can't let that happen" I articulate as I pace the room, running several scenarios through my head.

"The fae have all been talking as well, not just the fairies but the angels, demons, goblins – all of us. We have all been discussing what we believe is about to happen and the one possibility that keeps popping up is that Felipe wants to take over Louisiana. So you are correct Northman when you say we may have a war on our hands" Felicity pipes up making my attention snap to her.

"Do the fae know more than you are letting on?" I demand as I sit next to Sookie, just so I can stop pacing it must be very distracting to them.

"We don't know any more than you do. We are just better at coming up with more accurate scenarios, and we are almost certain that this is the one that is true. We believe that Ammy has been exposed as being a descendant from your blood. We believe a certain Bill Compton may be behind it" she answers me truthfully as she returns to her normal elegant state.

"How dare he cross me again" I growl as my entire body tenses up again, Sookie takes my hand in hers; giving it a light squeeze. That calms me down remotely as I think up numerous ways in which I can kill Compton when I get my hands on the sleaze ball. I wonder where he went after he got banished from my area. I knew I should have killed him while I had the chance.

"Hold your horses, Northman, we are not entirely sure if he is behind this. Do not go jumping into conclusions before you know all the facts" Felicity scolds me, making me growl at her but for return she just raises her eyebrow at me.

"Eric, we can't have a child if a war is about to happen" Sookie points out making Felicity protest instantly.

"Sookie, the last thing you need to do is postpone getting pregnant. You are better off conceiving a child now because once pregnant you will develop some powers that will enable you to protect the unborn child. That could become very useful in a battle" Felicity fights back against Sookie, making me feel very confused.

"Surely it is better to wait, it means less danger and it makes Sookie less vulnerable. If she became pregnant she would be more vulnerable than she is now, something I do not wish to happen to her" I add my two cents into this conversation. I am the one who will be the father, surely I have a say as well.

"You do not understand the way of fae magic. Once Sookie is pregnant her fairy abilities will become much stronger and she will develop some more fae powers that she can use to protect herself. Not only that but the child would have vampire genes in them, which means there is a slim chance that for the duration of the pregnancy Sookie may develop some vampire skills. Such as her sense of hearing increasing, or her speed; maybe even her strength" Felicity informs us before Ammy walks back into the room looking very confused.

"Daddy, have I done something wrong?" she queries as she walks over to join us.

"No, Angel, you haven't done anything wrong. But from now on I need you to do exactly as I say; this is for your own safety" I order her.

"What about my birthday?" she asks as she sits in between me and Sookie, her small legs crossing underneath her.

"We will still celebrate your birthday as planned. But we may not be able to hold the party at Fangtasia like we originally planned" I break the news to her, her small head inclining in acceptance.

"Actually, you can still have the party at Fangtasia; we can use that to our advantage" Felicity smiles at us reassuringly as she motions for Ammy to come and sit on her knee. Ammy reluctantly goes over there, blatantly seeing that she is better off over there. Felicity seems to have something up her sleeve.

"With your two's consent I would like to make Eric fertile now. In this week you two need to complete the bond and try to conceive a child. The sooner the better, once the child has been conceived my magic will wear off" Felicity insists.

"You cannot rush us into this, we have a plan set out for when we want this to happen" I bark at her before Sookie squeezes my hand again. I wrap my arm around her before burying my head in her hair where I inhale her scent deeply. She can always calm me, the effect she has on me is amazing.

"Eric, we can speed it up if necessary. How I see it is that we were planning on this all happening this week anyway, that is why we had Felicity come over today" Sookie points out before she kisses my cheek. She does have a point.

"You expect us to go and complete the bond now?" I ask exaggerated as she sits there expectantly.

"You might as well do it now while I am here to look after Ammy. Or you can do it tomorrow, which I believe is the actual date you were going to complete it, and I will take care of her then. It is time that Ammy met her ancestors and those just like her"

"Tomorrow would be better for us. I want us to complete our bond in a romantic setting, not in a rushed setting" I tell her, making her nod her acceptance.

"I will be leaving now, but I will come and pick Ammy up tomorrow at 8pm. Do not give her dinner, she will be dining with the Angel's tomorrow" she smiles at us before wishing my Angel farewell. With that she leaves, finally giving us the privacy we need.

Why has everything been dropped on us like this for? I have so many questions regarding Compton, Madden and Felipe, but I do not wish to solve them tonight. Tonight I want to enjoy the company of my family.

"Daddy, will I have a younger brother or sister?" Ammy inquires, looking genuinely curious as a beautiful bright smile covers her face. I smile back at her as I pick her up and place her on my lap.

"I don't know, Angel. We will have to wait and see" I grin at her before looking over to Sookie who is smiling as well. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she will be mine, all mine, and we will be able to try and conceive our first child together. I wonder if Felicity will allow us to have more if we want them.

**AN: I have decided to put Felicity's POV in the next chapter. Hope you all don't mind xx I would also like to announce that there will be a sequel to this story and I hope you will all go and read it when it happens :D xx**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ljhjelm49, AlphaSprout, AudraLeeony and sluggysmom for reviewing xx **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-five

**Eric's POV**

"Felicity, before you take Ammy can I just ask you one quick question?" I inquire as Ammy runs upstairs to grab her bag, as well as for Sookie to get her changed into something more presentable than her jeans.

"Of course, Northman" she agrees as she stands near the door, waiting for Ammy's return.

"How is it possible for Victor to be out in the sun light? He is a vampire and if I am to be correct Ammy was at school when she talked to him, therefore it was daytime" I point out, wracking my brain for an explanation.

"Simple, he has a witch and one of our own on his side" she informs me, her expression darkening considerably.

"A witch and an Angel on his side? But that still doesn't explain him walking in the daytime"

"Oh, but it does. The witch put a spell on him that allowed him to be in the sun light without disintegrating; only a very powerful witch can do that, and then the Angel backs up the spell. It basically means that while he was walking in the day, he was invincible. They made him indestructible, unless someone was to stake him of course" she explains, my brain working overtime.

"So, basically we need to capture these alliances before they cause too much trouble. It is unnatural for a vampire to wonder the day, after all" I point out just as Ammy comes running into the room. She is dressed in a white dress that has red roses printed along the hem with a red sachet around the waist. Her hair is down and flowing and Sookie has placed a red bow in Ammy's brown locks.

"How do I look, daddy?" she probes as she spins around on the spot.

"Beautiful" I assure her before bending down to give her a hug.

"You be good for Felicity, okay?" Sookie tells her as she gives Ammy a hug.

"I will" she smiles as my Angel and Felicity leave. I turn to Sookie who I grin at, I tell her to go get changed into one of her gorgeous dresses. I am taking her out to a romantic dinner and then later on we will complete our bond. The perfect mood in my opinion.

**Felicity's POV**

Everything seems to be on track so far, they will complete the bond tonight then when I take Ammy home tomorrow, as agreed, I will make him fertile. They will try for a baby and once one has been conceived my magic will detect it and fade away, if after the birth of their child they want more I will happily let that happen. Ammy deserves a proper family, one with siblings. We Angels are very big on our families, we like to have plenty of children; it is how it has always been. In the future I hope to see Ammy give birth to many of our kind. We are indeed a special species, especially now that we have found a way to get two Angel's to have a child. It has taken us hundreds of years to get this to work, what with the children dying within days of birth. That is usually due to the parents blood cells challenging each other in the child's body; therefore they create a war which eventually ends in death for the child. But now we have figured out how to get two Angel's to have a child that doesn't end in death.

I have high hopes for Ammy in this department; she would be a perfect candidate for this in the future, once the child's survival rate has been assured of course.

"Ammy, I would like for you to meet my brother, Zeus. He was named after the great Greek God who ruled the sky" I inform her as she looks up at my brother. Zeus is 6ft3, has long shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. He is toned and muscly, he works out very often.

"Sister, this must Ammy. I have been looking forward to meeting you" he greets her as he gets down onto her level, so they can be face to face.

"Hi" she smiles warily. I chuckle at the child, she is very wise to not trust people until she knows more about them, I will have to thank the Viking for that.

"Are we ready to head to our world?" he probes me making me nod. He picks up Ammy who instantly protests, making me grab her from him. He eyes the child curiously before opening up the portal that we walk through. Our world is very peaceful and very beautiful, there are waterfalls, rivers, clouds, bright blue skies; healthy green grass. You name it we have it. The sun is shining and Ammy stares at it in wonder.

"Careful or you will damage your eyes. Anyway, I would like you to come meet a very special child" I inform her as we walk towards a hut where the first child to ever be born through two Angel's without dying within the first few days is. She is only five weeks old, so we still have to wait to be certain but from what I have heard her condition has changed from yesterday.

"Ammy, this is Maisie" I introduce Ammy to the baby that is lying in her Moses Basket. Ammy looks at her curiously before smiling at Maisie who looks back at her. But then Ammy's face falls into a frown.

"Ammy, what is wrong?" I probe, knowing full well what she is detecting. I can feel it myself.

"She's dying" Ammy whispers as she reaches for the baby's hand. When she takes it the vibe suddenly disappears, my surprise, as well as the mother's and father's, is evident.

"She is more than an Angel" Damen, the father, points out as he shakes his head in disbelief.

Ammy lets go of the child's hand and once again surprising us all when the vibe has gone. She has just cured the child, but how? We Angels cannot heal each other; we can heal ourselves and everyone else, but not each other. I eye her cautiously before deciding that it must be because she is still young, it has been known for children who are of Angel decent to develop short periods of powers that seem unnatural. It will most likely be gone within a few days, no doubt.

"Ammy, I think it's time you met Isaac" this is the real reason I wanted her to come with me; I want her to meet and befriend Isaac. If what we believe is true, two Angel's should be able to create a child with no problems and no death results by the time these two are of age to procreate. We have high hopes that Ammy and Isaac will mate with each other when they are old enough. But in order for there to be no chance of death with the child, we have to make sure they are in contact with each other from their children life stage onwards. Otherwise the chance of their child surviving is very minimal.

"Ammy, this is Isaac" I introduce her to the boy when we reach him. He is sat in the middle of our gardens admiring the flowers, but once he hears me he turns his head to look at Ammy who smiles at him. Perfect, she likes him already. Isaac is 9 years old and has black hair with blue eyes. A very rare combination amongst the Angels.

"Hey" he greets her as she walks over to him.

"Hi" she greets straight back, I smile knowing that there is a very good chance that these two will be together in the future. But if at any point the route was to get diverted I would have to turn it back on track, we cannot risk these two not mating together.

Although we do have a back-up plan, there is a back-up girl for Isaac if Ammy was to mate with another rather than him; there is also a back-up male for if Isaac was to mate with someone else rather than Ammy. But we do not want that to happen, these two are very compatible. Therefore we have a higher survival rate, luckily we have at least ten years to try and get them both to fall in love and mate together, they are still very young right now and do not understand much about this process. We are very confident in this; I just hope those boys Ammy has been meeting in school don't interfere with this. That Alec boy especially. But like I said, we have an entire ten years to work this out.


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Thank you to sluggysmom, AlphaSprout, AudraLeeony, ljhjelm49, the anonymous reviewer and Amy happyface for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CAHRLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-six

**Eric's POV **

"Angel" I greet her cheerfully as she runs over to me, I kneel down onto one knee with my arms open for her. Once she has dived into my arms I hold her close, I never thought I could miss her so much, and she was only gone for one day!

"I missed you daddy" she mumbles as she pulls back to smile at me.

"I missed you too, Angel. Were you a good girl for Felicity?" I probe her, I hope she has been otherwise I'm not going to be happy with her. She promised Sookie she would behave herself.

"Oh, yes. I been a very good girl" she informs me, I look over to Felicity for confirmation and she nods with a smile.

"Why don't you go greet mommy in the kitchen?" I suggest to her as I let her go, her nodding before sprinting off towards the kitchen

"Did all go as planned? Are you two finally bonded?" she inquires as she sits down on the armchair in the main room. Crossing her right leg over her left as she looks at me expectantly.

"Yes, we are bonded" I confirm with her, grinning to myself as I remember last night. Everything was perfect, and for that one night I didn't have to think about my sheriff duties, about the trouble that is bound to come involving Victor and Felipe and I didn't even have to think about my fatherly duties. It was just me and my Lover basking in our love. Hmm, that sounds far too cheesy for me.

"Good, would you like me to make you fertile now so you can start trying to conceive?" she probes, already getting up knowing my answer.

"Yes" I reply quickly, staying sat down because I am not sure how this process works.

"All I have to do is touch your hand and I can make it so that way" she tells me as she places her hand over mine, muttering a few words to herself before I feel a tingle through my body. What a strange feeling, it is almost stranger than the first time I realised I was in love with Sookie, or the first time I realised I was protective of Ammy.

She carries on mumbling words, obviously from a different language, and the tingling carries on until it just…stops. She finishes off with one last word before smiling at me and releasing my hand.

"You are fertile for now, you should start trying to make a baby as soon as possible and when you have conceived my magic will detect it and vanish" she informs me as she straightens out her shirt, just as Sookie walks into the room carrying Ammy in her arms.

"How will we know whether she is pregnant or not?" I query as Felicity sits back down in her chosen seat, Sookie sitting next to me on the sofa with Ammy sat between us; her small hands rubbing at her eyes.

"She will have the same symptoms of any other pregnant woman, as for the actual pregnancy, well, that is a different story that I will take you through when she is pregnant" this just seems to keep getting more and more interesting.

"Before I go I would like to approach the topic of Ammy with you"

"I'm going to go put Ammy in bed first, she is clearly tired" I point out as I pick up Ammy, her arms wrapping around my neck as she rests her head on my shoulder; a small yawn escaping her lips as I carry her upstairs and into her bedroom. I tuck her into bed but before I go I ask her about her time with Felicity in the 'Angel world', or whatever they call it these days.

"It was good, very bootiful" I chuckle at her incorrect pronunciation of 'beautiful' but otherwise I let it go as I listen intently.

"I met a special baby called...called…um…I think she was called Maisie. She very pretty, I stopped her from dying" she tells me proudly, my eyebrows shooting into my hair line. She healed a dying child? I will have to ask Felicity about that, I will admit that it doesn't sound like a normal Angel trait.

"What else happened while you were there, Angel?" I probe her further, making myself more comfortable on her small bed.

"I met a boy called Isaac, he's very sweet" she smiles, her entire aura brightening at the thought of her new friend.

"Do you prefer him to Alec?" now this is what I want to know, if she prefers the Angel to the Were I will have to assign Pam to finding some more information on the boy. I do not want Ammy 'hanging around' with children who could be a danger to her. Or a bad influence on her.

"No, I like Alec more. Alec makes me laugh" she giggles as she leans over to her night stand where she grabs Diddums. I still can't get used to that ridiculous name for a teddy bear; I shake my head at the thought before I give Ammy a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Angel" I murmur to her as I get up and head towards the door.

"Night, daddy" she yawns just as I shut the door behind me.

When I walk back into the main room I find everyone sat where I left them, Sookie and the Angel talking about some book.

"Shall we get down to business?" I probe as I retake my place on the sofa next to Sookie, pulling her closer to me so she's tucked up under my arm as she cuddles into my side.

"Yes, well, I believe Ammy should be spending more time in our world and not just spending all of her time in this world" she tells me. Is she suggesting Ammy spend more time in that world than ours?

"I'm sure we can sort something out, but she is only spending a few hours there a week. She will be growing up and living in this world, therefore she will be spending most of her time with us" I make sure that she knows that my word is final.

"Maybe she could spend half a day during the day time in our world on Saturdays, that should work out fine for her" now why do I get the feeling there is an ulterior motive to this? Does she have something planned there that I should know about?

"I will think about it" although my mind is already made up, I need to find out why she has only just brought this subject up when she has been in Ammy's life for a few weeks now. It makes no sense.

"I would also like to hold singing lessons with her, in an attempt at trying to find her song. The song that will make her shine the brightest, the one that will protect her the most" now that I can agree with.

"I am willing to go along with that. How does 6pm-8pm on Mondays sound?"

"I think that would work wonderfully" she grins before turning her attention to Sookie.

"Sookie, I believe you are the one planning Ammy's birthday party?" why she is just full of questions today, isn't she?

"Yes, I'm in the middle of planning it right now. It should all be sorted and invitations should be sent out by tomorrow, so the party should be fine to go on Tuesday" ah, my Lover is so efficient. I lean down and kiss her cheek softly, showing her how much I appreciate her.

"Right, I think I should be leaving" Felicity states as she gets up and heads towards the front door with me following her.

"Felicity, before you go, can you tell me how Ammy managed to heal a dying child?" she actually looks at me shocked before she rearranges her facial expressions into a more neutral expression.

"Ammy told you, well, we will discuss that at another time. It is late and I am very tired myself, I must go back home, my brother, Zeus, is making dinner for the family" and with that she walks away. Leaving me with so many unanswered questions.


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ljhjelm49 and sluggysmom for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-seven

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie, is everything sorted?" I probe as I sign for the cake I had especially made for Ammy's birthday. She has gone all day without a present, but she has plenty to open now. Tuesday came faster than I expected, but luckily everyone said they could come to the party, so Ammy will have plenty of people to interact with. But I am still very wary as there have been a few more Victor sightings in my area, this worries me because my family's safety is at risk.

"Yep, everything's sorted. The decorations are up; the present table is set up with mine, yours and Pam's presents already on there. The finger food table is all set us as well" she smiles at me cheerfully. I grin at her as I lean down and kiss her, our tongues mingling as I pull her closer. We have been making love every day, just waiting for the day I impregnate her.

She could be carrying our child right now and we wouldn't know it until she is about ten days gone, that is only because the signs of pregnancy do not fully play through until the woman is about 10 days into her pregnancy.

"Where is Ammy?" I inquire as I kiss her neck lightly; I peek at the clock to see that we do not have time for what I want to do.

"She's with Pam in your office. Pam's doing her hair for the party, but she's having problems. Ammy has her heart set on a braid" Sookie giggles making me chuckle as well as I leave her to carry on with what she was doing as I head into my office.

I walk in to find that Pam and Ammy have the same stance and expression; both are stood tall with their arms crossed over their chests, their faces set in challenge.

"Pamela, she wants a braid. Do not force anything else on her; I will do her hair, why don't you go help Sookie do the finishing touches?" I suggest, Ammy sticking her tongue out at Pam in victory. Although I do find that funny I must tell her off, I cannot have her acting like that.

"Ammy, sticking your tongue out at people isn't very nice now, is it?" I scold her as I brush through her hair.

"No, it's not. Sorry, Pammy" she offers Pam an apologetic smile which Pam accepts as she leaves my office.

"What type of braid would you like?" I query her as I start to separate her hair, already planning on doing two braids; one on each side of her head.

"Um, that one you had in yesterday" she answers as she sits very still, I start to braid her hair, making sure it goes round the side of her head so that it rests on her shoulders. When I have done I get her to stand up so I can look at her.

"You look beautiful" I compliment her. She is dressed in a princess/fairy type dress, she insisted on it when we were in the shop.

It is purple and sort of holds that feeling of a ballerina to it, the skirt is like a purple tutu that is sparkly and there is a light purple rose in the middle of where the tutu bit joins the top part of the dress. The top bit is like a purple tank top with a small light purple rose at the top of her dress where the neckline is. She really does look like a princess. To go with her dress she is wearing purple flat ballet shoes that Pam got for her, she is very happy about her outfit as she gives me a spin.

"The party starting now?" she inquires as she looks at the clock, trying to work out in her head what the time is.

"It's…8pm now, so the party is starting very soon" she concludes as she opens her arms up in demand of me to pick her up. I roll my eyes at her but pick her up anyway.

"Angel, I cannot always pick you up. You will soon become too big to be picked up" I point out. She contemplates that for a few minutes before nodding in understanding, when we walk into the bar I see that there are people already arriving. She starts wriggling in my arms so I put her down where she runs over to Alec who she gives a big hug to, the small boy hugging her back.

"Happy birthday, I got you this" he smiles at her as he passes her a small present. She looks at me for permission to open it and I nod my consent. Might as well let her open one, otherwise it would be unfair for her to wait till the end of the night to open them all.

She opens the present, her entire face brightening up as she throws her arms around the boy again; she gives him a kiss on his cheek as she chants out a load of 'thank you's' before she runs over to me.

"Daddy, can you help me put this on?" she probes as she passes me the small necklace. I look at the necklace before clasping it around her neck for her; it is a yin yang necklace and she has the white one that looks like a six and on her's her name is engraved on it. Alec come to stand next to her where he is wearing the black bit to it, his name is engraved on his. This is actually rather cute, maybe this Were isn't as bad as the rest.

Ammy thanks me as she takes Alec's hand and guides him over to the bar where Clancy gives them both a drink of some form of fizzy pop. Is it really a good idea to give children fizzy pop when they will most likely be running around? Oh, dear. I guess that is one consequence I will have to live with for not thinking that through sooner.

"They're really cute together" Sookie muses as she wraps her smaller hand around my larger one. I smile down at her before I kiss her on the temple.

"As long as my Angel is happy then I am" I inform her as more of our guests arrive.

As me and Sookie do the whole meet and greet bit, I find that most of the children here are some form of supernatural. The most common one being Were, but I did catch a whiff of a Tiger and of a few other Shifters, as well as the off human. The next people we greet are Sam and Alcide, both of them placing their gifts for Ammy down on the present table before Ammy runs up to them and hugs both of them in turn.

"Hello there, beautiful" Sam grins at her as he passes her something, she thanks him before he gives her a kiss on the forehead and heads over to the bar.

"Hey there, birthday girl" Alcide greets her as she tells him all about what she's done so far today. To my surprise he listens to her before he passes her something to which she thanks him for.

"Mommy, can you look after this for me?" Ammy inquire as she passes Sookie $30 before taking off again. I wonder which one gave her the $20 note.

"Northman, Sookie. I would like you two to meet my friend, Trixie, and her husband, Max. And this here is their son, Isaac" Felicity introduces us to her friend's family. I look down at the little Angel boy, recognising his name instantly. This is the boy Ammy was talking about. Speak of the devil…

"Isaac" Ammy greets him with a smile, her hand still tightly wrapped around Alec's. Felicity looks furious when she spots Ammy and Alec's clasped hands, I watch her carefully as she rearranges her facial expressions into something more neutral. There is something off here, I am sure of it. I will do everything in my power to find out what.

**AN: If I can get 7 reviews I will make the next chapter over twice as long :D xx**

**Here's the link to Ammy's dress: **

http:/i01(dot)i(dot)aliimg(dot)com/photo/v0/218901915/Fairy_Dress_Fancy_Dress_Children_s_Costume(dot)jpg


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, sluggysmom, ljhjelm49, vilannh, April4evr, AlphaSprout, Amy happyface and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-eight

**Sookie's POV**

"Did you see the way she reacted?" I murmur to Eric as Ammy and Alec show our newest arrivals over to the bar for a drink.

"I did, and to say the least it worries me. She has something planned that involves our daughter and I want to know what" he tells me as she glares holes into her back.

"Maybe I and/or Ammy can try reading her mind. Maybe we could hold hands and try to boost our powers" I try to think up a logical way of solving this that doesn't involve torture (which is most likely the type of plans Eric is coming up with).

"We can try that, but if doesn't work…" he's going to hold her captive until she spills everything.

"Just let us try, we'll have to do after the party; I don't know, maybe keep her behind. Make inquiries about the pregnancy to make it look like a general chat and then ask about Ammy. She'll hopefully think about the plan for Ammy that she won't tell us about" I have definitely been spending a lot of time with Eric, I'm even thinking up plans the same way Eric does.

"You are as much brains as you are Beauty, my Lover" he grins at me as he pulls me to him, kissing me deeply. Just as he adds tongue we hear a round 'Eww's' from Ammy. We break apart to see Ammy stood there looking absolutely disgusted, and right next to her with his hand still clasped in hers is Alec.

"You'll be kissing boys when you're older" Alec points out to her, making me and Eric laugh.

"Does that mean you be kissing girls when you're older?" Ammy retorts back to him, his face completely scrunching up in distaste.

"Girls have cooties!" he exclaims, making Eric laugh evenmore.

"Children, they are so funny. They are like teacup humans" he chuckles.

"Where's Isaac?" I probe them, completely steering the conversation away from kissing. Don't want to be encouraging her to do that at such a young age.

"He talking to other girls see" she points over to a group of girls to which I spot Isaac stood right in the middle of them. He's already a womanizer and he's only about 9.

"Daddy, can I open some presents now please?" Ammy begs as she finally releases Alec's hand, but only so she can tug on Eric's trousers in an attempt at attracting his attention. When she finally gains it he smiles at her.

"You can open one now and then you can open the rest when we get home" Ammy pouts at him, making him raise his eyebrow at her.

"But it's my birthday!" she points out as she begins fiddling with the necklace Alec gave her.

"Your point being? I said one and I mean one" he tells her firmly, she glares at him but otherwise doesn't protest.

"Come on, I'll help you choose one" Alec insists, Ammy's face lightning up as she hugs him before taking his hand leading him over to the present table.

"I bet you any amount of money that they get together when they're older" I smile at Eric but he looks grim at that thought.

"I can't say I'm all too keen about her entering her 'dating years' when she's older. I don't want any boy being near my daughter" he grimaces before suddenly his attention spikes up.

**Eric's POV**

I can sense something is about to happen, but I can't quite figure out what. Something seems…off, if you will.

"Eric?" Sookie probes lightly as she strokes down my arm, trying to attract my attention.

"It's nothing, should we get the cake ready for her?" I insist, Sookie nodding before taking off, that is after she has told me she has it covered. While Sookie is dealing with the cake I go mingle with some of the guests, including Felicity; just to see if she lets anything drop about her secret plans in regular spontaneous conversation. I notice then that Sookie has taken Ammy with her; I knew Ammy hadn't been taken because I could feel some very joyous and exciting, as well as intrigued, feelings through a bond that I don't recall setting up. I am still to believe that this bond is the one I hold with Ammy.

I must do some research to find out how this bond formed, because it was certainly not there when I first met her, nor was it there before then. The rest of the party goes smoothly and we are soon drawing it to a close as we say goodbye to our guests. While Ammy is opening some of her presents, with mine and Sookie's permission, I go over to talk to Felicity who I have already previously asked to stay behind.

"Viking, why am I here?" she demands, her friends and their son have already left. I had no need for them so there was no point in them staying.

"You are here because Sookie and I wish to talk to you about some things" I inform her as I lead her over to my usual booth.

"I've already talked to Ammy about holding hands and listening in on her brain" Sookie whispers in my ear as she hugs me, making it look to Felicity as though we are exchanging sweet nothings. I kiss her on the lips lightly before we sit across from Felicity; her not looking as though she even heard a word of what Sookie whispered to me. Thank God because I cannot risk her knowing what we have planned.

"Ammy, honey, are you going to come and sit with us?" Sookie calls over.

"Yeah!" Ammy replies as she runs over to us with Diddums in her hands. When did she bring that teddy with her? Maybe Sookie brought it here without telling me.

"What would you like to discuss?" Felicity asks as Ammy sits herself between Sookie and I, with my insistence of course. I refuse to have her sat near Felicity and I don't want her sat on the edge. Not to mention that it will look noticeable if she holds Sookie's hand, because Felicity's attention would be attracted to me and Sookie and not Ammy.

"We would like to know more on the pregnancy and how it would work" I start off, trying to ease her into a conversation before introducing the Ammy topic.

"Well, when Sookie does become pregnant she will gain extra powers as you already know. She will also experience similar pregnancy symptoms to a regular human pregnancy, but the actual pregnancy will be slightly different. For one she will only be carrying the child for about 7 maybe 8 months, could be less depending" she informs us, my full attention being snapped to her.

"Depending?" I inquire as I look over to Sookie who looks concerned herself.

"It depends on the baby and which side they take after more. If the child takes more after Eric and had more vampire genes in their body then they will be born earlier, but if they take more after Sookie they will be more human and fairy, therefore they will be born later " she goes on to explain, both me and Sookie nodding in understanding.

"Also during her pregnancy she will experience unusually cravings, but the most unusual one that I am hoping she won't feel is the craving for blood" my Sookie drinking blood? Now that would be a strange sight, not to mention that I rather enjoy hearing her soft moans as she eats. It's always so sexual, quite a big turn on for me.

"What about breast feeding?" Sookie queries, I smile at her for her wit. She is thinking logically, but we need to move on to talking about Ammy soon. It seems my little Angel is becoming tired.

"You'll be able to breast feed normally, you should produce breast milk" she nods her head almost to emphasise her certainty.

"Should?" Sookie looks worried at this, what else could she possibly produce other than breast milk?

"There is a very slim chance that you could produce blood rather than breast milk. But that will only happen if the baby is more vampire than anything else but I do not believe it will be. If anything I think the child should take more after Sookie's side although they will have the benefits of some of the vampire traits" this just gets more and more complicated.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss? Or can I leave?" she queries as she looks between Sookie and I.

"We would also like to know more about your plans for Ammy" Sookie puts forward as I catch her taking Ammy's hand in hers.

"Well, like I said before I wish to help her find her song; the one that will make her shine the brightest therefore protect her the most. I would also like her to get used to our world more, just so that she has somewhere to go if she ever feels that this world is becoming too much for her. Not only that but I also wish to teach her some spells that will protect and help her in life. There are some very useful healing spells she would be fantastic at"

"Spells? I thought only witches did spells" I accuse, looking over to Sookie to see her nod discreetly at me. She has everything we need.

"Witches are known for their spells but they aren't the only ones who can perform them; fairies perform spells but of course they class that as 'magic'. In our world magic and spells all roll into one group, they are not separate things to us but instead we try to teach them together to help encourage more successful protective spells. As well as healing ones that are the most important ones for us. we are very well known for our healing traits" she smiles at that thought as she looks over to a sleeping Ammy.

"I think that one need taking home to bed, she has had a very big day" Felicity points out as she gets up. I get up as well and shake her hand before she leaves Fangtasia.

"What did you find out?" I inquire to Sookie after I have heard Felicity's car leave.

"I got something about them doing tests regarding two Angels being able to create a child together" she tells me, my interest spiking.

"Really? It is very well known that Angels cannot breed amongst themselves due to their own cells battling against each other in the child's body. So basically the child's mother's and father's cells would fight for dominancy, usually leading to the child dying during within the first couple of days of being born" I tell her the facts that I have come to understand as I pick Ammy up into my arms.

"So is her plan to get Ammy into that program? Maybe they have come up with a solution and made it possible; maybe they want Ammy to be a test subject for it when she's older. Maybe that's why she got introduced to Isaac because she wants them to conceive a child together when they are old enough!" Sookie articulates proudly as she grins at me. That's my girl, bright as the sun. As for Felicity though, she is in a world of trouble when I speak with her next. Or maybe I could take a more subtle approach towards this.

**AN: I know it's not quite twice as long and I promise to make up for that in the next chapter xx**


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Thank you to desireecarbenell, erin1705, ljhjelm49 and AlphaSprout for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-eight

**Eric's POV**

Waking up I could feel Sookie's panic as clear as day through our bond; I quickly jump out of bed where I get changed at the speed of light. I feel around the bond to find that Sookie isn't at home; it would seem that she is about two miles west of here. With that thought in mind I grab my phone and phone her as I shoot to the sky, but remain low in the sky so I can keep my signal.

"Eric?" she cries into the phone, notifying me that something is wrong instantly.

"Sookie where are you and what has happened?" I demand as I feel fear shoot through me; that must be Ammy's emotions. What is happening?

"I'm at the police station, Ammy's missing. I dropped her off at school fine but when I went to go pick her up she wasn't there" Sookie tells me. I tell her I'm on my way before shoving my phone in my pocket out of the way.

The second I land I head straight inside where I find Sookie sat on some chairs where she's crying to herself.

"Sookie" I call to her as I approach her, she looks up at me with a tear stained face before she flings herself into my arms. I hold her tight as I stroke through her hair, I need to know more about this.

"I'm so sorry, Eric" she mumbles, I pull back then to look at her properly.

"Sookie, this isn't your fault. This is the schools fault, they should have paid better attention to her; we will find her. I promise you" I assure her as she starts to cry some more.

"Sookie, I need you to tell me what the school said and what the police have said" I probe her as I sit down and pull her onto my lap.

"I went to the school to pick her up and when she didn't come outside I went to her classroom; the teacher hadn't done a register that afternoon so no one picked up she was gone. It was a substitute teacher on for her class so she didn't know any of the children's names. When I couldn't find her and when everyone said they hadn't seen her since this morning I phoned the police straight away. I was in such a state when they came that they brought me straight here while they investigated the school. I'm scared, Eric, what if Victor has her? What if he's hurting her?" Sookie sobs as I try to soothe her.

"If Victor has her then I will personally make sure he meets his true death" I grit out before I pull out my phone and start making phone calls.

"Yes, Master?" Pam answers the phone instantly.

"Ammy has been abducted; I need you to make a search party consisting of as many Supe's as possible. Once you have made one, start trying to locate her, I will be there momentarily" I tell her before hanging up.

"Sookie what was she wearing for school?"

"She was in a grey dress that went over her white polo shirt and she's wearing black tights underneath. She also has her red cardigan with the school's logo on it on as well" she tells me just as a police officer comes over to us.

"Miss Stackhouse, we can't tell you much right now but we have started a full investigation on your daughter's disappearance. I hope you do not mind me asking but who is this?" he asks as he motions towards me.

"I am Ammy's father" I inform him as I place Sookie down on the seat next to me so I can stand up and shake his hand.

"As I said, we promise to do everything we can to find your daughter. We do not take well to people kidnapping children, especially a child as young as Ammy. To my understanding she only just turned seven two weeks ago?" he confirms and I nod.

"Yes" I confirm for him as I look over to Sookie. She is stressed and she is emotional, this cannot be good for our baby. Yes, we managed to conceive a child and just as we were happy this has to happen. My daughter is missing.

"I must leave; I have a search party forming ready to go. Sookie, would you like to come with me?" I ask her, making her nod as she gets up. I hold her hand as I guide her out of the police station where I hold onto her as I shoot us up into the sky. As I fly us to Fangtasia I could feel the bloody tears as they streak down my cheeks; my daughter, please let her be okay. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her. Especially if Victor has her.

When we land I see Pam stood there with a big group of Supe's, from what I can tell there is everything from Weres (lead by Alcide), to shifters (lead by Sam), to Vampires (they will be led by me or Pam) and many more supe's.

"Pam, you have done a wonderful job. Have you explained the situation?" I probe her as I wipe at the bloody tears with my handkerchief. Yes, I carry one around; you never know when one will come in handy.

"I have explained the situation to the leader of each group, but you will have to explain any further details; all they are aware of is that a small child, your child, has been kidnapped" Pam informs me as I scan the crowd.

"I demand your attention!" I roar out to the chattering Supe's, all of their attentions snapping to me instantly.

"My daughter has been kidnapped; I believe that Victor Madden, second hand man for Felipe de Castro, king of Nevada, has kidnapped her. He has shown great interest in my daughter and has even got a witch and another supe working with him, they have put spells on him to help him walk in the day time. This has allowed him to make contact with my child while she has been at school without me or Sookie knowing. I believe he has stolen her and is going to use her against me, to get to the Queen. I believe that he has taken my daughter so that he can get me to give my allegiance to Felipe, this way Felipe can use me against Queen Sophie-Anne. I require your help in rescuing my daughter, is there anyone here who is willing to help?" I demand as I search the crowd.

In unison Alcide and Sam step forward, the Shifter and Weres stepping forward with them. Eventually everyone who has gathered here steps forward and I feel myself smiling as I memorise each person, I need to be able to recognise the people who are working with me. So if any of them betray me I will be able to find them and kill them in an instant.

"Alcide, Sam and Quinn, you three are in charge of your kind; I want you all to sniff around the school to see if you can pick up on Ammy's scent. She smells different from any regular human child, she smells sweeter and her scent is easily recognisable out of mere human children's" I tell them all, the selected supe's nodding in response.

"We may require something that has her scent on just to be on the safe side" Alcide pipes up, making me nod.

"She has a teddy bear that she loves to pieces, almost always has it with her. I think it is in my office, she left it here at Fangtasia last night when she accompanied me" I inform him as I motion to Pam to go get it. She nods as she takes off into my bar, I hope to God that Diddums is in there.

"I want this half of the vampires to go with Alcide, Sam and Quinn's groups to not only watch their back for any attackers but to see if you can pick up on her scent better than they can. This half of the vampires I want to remain with Pam who will lead you where I tell you to go. But that will not be until I know more of Ammy's disappearance" I order them as Pam reappears with Diddums in hand. She passes the teddy over to Alcide who starts to pass the teddy around the groups so everyone knows her scent.

Sam and Alcide already know her scent because they are very close to her, so I know to rely on them more than the other's.

"Sookie, I wish for you to remain with me until it becomes too dangerous. Once that happens I will have Pam take you back home where she will guard you with her life. Do not try and argue with me Sookie, you are with child" I point to her.

"Yes, I am pregnant but Felicity said I would be stronger and I would have some powers that will help protect me and our baby. Don't send me away when I am capable of helping" she argues, I wanted to argue but I knew she was right so I allow her to come. But only if she remains with me. Before I could bark anymore commands there is a bright light before a group of people pop out of the blue; Felicity stood at the front of the group.


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, AlphaSprout, sluggysmom, vilannh, ljhjelm29 and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty

**Victor's POV**

"Shut up, child" I shout at the little nuisance girl; she has not stopped crying. She has done nothing but cry for the last God knows how long! How am I supposed to concentrate when she won't shut her yap? I need to plan this correctly otherwise Northman won't take the bait, and neither will his bonded. If this does not play out correctly I could lose everything, and so could Felipe, I cannot let that happen otherwise it's my life (or death, whichever way you see it) being taken. True death definitely doesn't sound appealing to me.

"I want my daddy!" she screams as she throws the tin of colouring pencils at me. I catch them in my hand before throwing them to the side; once that has been dealt with I zoom over to her where I slam her against the wall.

She cries out in pain before I let her drop to the floor, I refuse to take crap like that from a stupid little girl.

"You will stop this crying, you will stop trying to harm me otherwise I will hurt you again. And you won't be so lucky next time" I hiss at her before I start to pace around the room. I could hear that her breathing was ragged and jagged, I wonder if I punctured one of her lungs in the process of that slamming. Oh, well. She is no use anyway; I only took her so we could catch Northman's attention. Once he has been trapped by my men I will kill the girl in front of him. A few injuries beforehand just shows that I am being incredibly serious.

"Victor" Felipe greets as he walks through the door, I offer him a smile despite the fact I just wanted to kill him. I am fed up of him being in charge of me, I want to take over his place.

"Your majesty" I greet straight back as I sit down at the table I have set up in this room, Felipe sitting across from me. His eyes briefly flicker towards the girl before resting back on me.

"I see you managed the task easily. Although I do not recall saying you could hurt her, I mean, look at her; you've blatantly broken her ribs and possibly punctured one of her lungs. I think you may have fractured her wrist as well if the bruising and swelling is anything to go by" he points out as his gaze turns back to the girl. Surely he isn't contemplating healing her with his blood.

"If Northman does come here like we planned then seeing his daughter injured shows him that we are being incredibly serious. Compton said that he thinks Eric is stupid enough to risk his life to save a mere child" I recall as I watch the little girl try to stand up, surprising me completely when she manages it.

"She is his child; he is probably willing to kill himself to save her. Did you manage to capture any Angels?" he probes me. Did I mention that he's set me all of the tasks in this plan? He has done nothing but sit on his ass and smile as I do all the hard work.

"Yes, that Aura Angel led some of her kind to us. They are locked up in the cellar; Aura tells me that Angels are capable of teleporting. But only between their world and ours, otherwise they cannot teleport around the place like fairies. And just to make sure they don't disappear back into their own world we have beaten them and drained them remotely. They are still alive, just weaker" I inform him just as the door opens.

"Speak of the devil" Felipe grins as Aura walks into the room; she looks over to the girl before dismissing her. She is not a very good auntie to her niece now, is she?

"I see you managed to get her, and you hurt her. Hmm" she didn't even look remotely bothered by that fact; there is something dark about this Angel.

**Eric's POV**

"Felicity" I say plainly as she steps closer to me and Sookie, her group of Angels staying behind as she walks over.

"This Victor, he has gone too far. He has kidnapped twelve of our kind, excluding Ammy. We would have gone straight to her if it was possible, but we cannot risk it. They know we would act on this so they would have things set up ready to catch us. If they capture our kind we will be raped and abused for the sakes of you vampires wanting to procreate. But they do not understand how it works" she tells me, her eyes flickering to the group of vampires by Pam.

"They will not bother you and your kind otherwise they will meet their final death. These supes are here to help me locate and save Ammy, feel free to join us" I offer her as I nod to Alcide who has passed me back Diddums. Ammy's favourite teddy bear, I need to find her. I have to find her.

Just as I am about to say something else I feel a blindsiding pain shoot through me. Ammy.

"They are hurting her, I can feel it" I roar as I straighten my posture, my vision going red.

"He is trying to get a reaction out of you; you need to calm yourself, Viking, before you do something you regret. By barging in on them they will kill her and they will have you right where they want you. Madden and de Castro have all of this planned out, they expect you and our kind to go their instantly to the rescue"

"Do you know there location?" I demand just as Sookie places a hand on my arm, trying to calm me. In response to Sookie's small gesture, I spin around as I pull her into my arms. I do not care about the watching supes; all I care about right now is saving my daughter before they kill her.

"No, I have a rough idea but nothing solid; I was hoping that the Were's and Shifters would be able to locate it with their sense of smell. And if not them, then the Vampires should be able to locate her and the rest of our kind" she tells me as she looks over to the Weres and Shifters who are transforming into their animals. Before we know it we have a group of animals in front f us, everything ranging from Wolves to Tigers, including the odd lion and dog here and there. What use could a dog possibly be? I easily recognise Alcide who I nod to, him nodding in return before they all sprint off into the darkness.

"We'll find her and she'll be fine, I promise" Sookie murmurs to me as I nuzzle her neck and inhale her scent. Only Sookie can calm me at a time like this.

"I hope you're right, Lover" I whisper to her before I pull back ready to take on my role in this rescue mission, as well as kill Victor mission.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, sluggysmom, vilannh, AlphaSprout, ljhjelm49, desireecarbenell and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-one

**Victor's POV**

It's about time that brat finally went to sleep; I knew she couldn't stay up forever. She is only a mere child, therefore she gets tired quicker and easier than adults. I wonder how her school is coping knowing that it's their fault she was taken on their time; they left her there thinking she was safe, ha! What fools they were indeed. They could not protect her from me no matter how hard they tried. I sit down at the table in the room as I wait for my blood to arrive; I haven't fed in a few hours. And trying to deal with a nuisance child really drags it out of you; a blood is exactly what I need.

"Victor, here you go" Aura purrs as she steps into the room and passes me my blood. As I take it from her our fingers brush, my eyes rising to her's where she winks at me as she sits across from me. Is she trying to seduce me?

"Aura" I roll her name off my tongue as my eyes scrape over her outfit. She is looking rather delicious in her pink corset top that hugs her bust, her breasts being pushed up; a slit on either side of the corset and her short black skirt and her black pumps. I feel my fangs slide into place at the sight of her, but to make up for my fangs appearing I take a drink of my blood; telling her that it was because I was hungry.

"Oh, I would be honoured if you would feed from me" she grins as she bares her neck to me.

"You're married" I state the obvious as I gaze longingly at her neck where her jugular is teasing me. It's not that I don't mind her cheating on him with me; it's just that I do not wish to have yet another person out to stake me. That is the last thing I need right now.

"My husband" she breathes as she straddles my lap, her lips moving so that they are only mere inches away from my ear as she whispers "gives me no pleasure. But I hear you are very _desirable _in that section" she purrs as she nibbles on my neck. There is no need to encourage me further, but of course before I could do anything with her the God damn child has to wake up. I growl as I shoot the small girl a glare, her small face scowling at me in return as she sits in the corner.

"Child, you will be taken out of here. I have…_business_ that needs attending to" I inform her as I call for one of the guards who are waiting outside the door, for protection reasons. The tall male one with the blonde hair walks in where he bows to me slightly.

"How may I help you?" he probes as he awaits my command. Now this is more like it.

**Eric's POV**

"Alcide, have you found anything yet?" I probe as I walk onto the school grounds, Alcide seems to have transformed back into his human form at some point. He must have seen this as being more productive, well, for his life he better have.

"Yes, we have found a piece of material that looks to have been from her cardigan. Her scent is all over it; from what we can tell she was taken south of here. I have sent two of my best Weres, along with a Shifter and a Tiger, to go see if they can follow the scent. The rest of our teams are checking the rest of the school to see if they can locate any other clues for you" he informs me as he straightens out his shirt more.

"I'm pleased with the progress, I appreciate this. Felicity and her angels are down in the area they believe that Felipe and Victor are hiding out in. I have high hopes that we will locate him before the night is through" I inform him just as Sookie appears at my side, my hand instantly entwining with hers. It is always nice to know you have someone by your side at a time like this. Alcide nods to us before taking off, obviously sensing that my Lover and I need a moment alone.

"You're scared, Eric. I can feel it" she murmurs as she turns to face me properly, it's like she can read me like an open book. But then again she does have the bond on her side as well, so I guess that could have been how she knew. However, even before we bonded she knew what I was feeling. It must be this connection we have with each other.

"I am. I fear that even if we do find out where she is tonight, we won't be able to act on it until tomorrow night" I sigh as I pull her to me, my arms securing around her waist where I hold her close.

"I'll get her then; if it comes to that I'll go. She's my daughter, too. Maybe not biologically but in here" she puts her hand over her heart "she's my daughter and I will do everything in my power to bring her back home safe for you" she assures me. I could not have asked for a better Lover.

"That would be fantastic, Lover, but I do not want you to risk it. I cannot have you hurt, especially when you are with our child" I point out as I rest my hand over her womb.

"Eric, it doesn't matter if you agree or not. If it comes down to it, me, Alcide and Sam can go and get her; she'll be at home by the time you wake. I can promise you that" she tells me.

**Victor's POV**

"Child, what are you doing?" I demand as I stare in her direction, Aura is stood up readjusting her corset and skirt after our encounter. Ammy was out of the room when it occurred and she has only just been put back in here, she's just sat at her kiddie table colouring. What a normal thing to do when you are being held captive by vampires, not to mention that she is injured. I am surprised she is still able to breathe correctly, let alone draw.

"I draw daddy a picture. That man outside said that daddy will be here to see me soon" she informs me as she grabs a green crayon.

"And he is right" just not in the way you're thinking. I finish off to myself as I watch her carefully, her picture is well detailed but I couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Victor, we have a problem. Were's have been spotted near the building" one of the guards report as he rushes into the room.

"Aura, watch Ammy" I order her as I follow the man out of the room and outside where the sky is starting to lighten up a bit. It will soon be morning, which means it will soon be my time to rest. About time. Before I could utter a word I spot a blur of motion to my left, my head snapping in that direction. Now, who or what was that?

**AN: Okay, there will be a few more chapters of this story and then there will be an epilogue where there will be a chapter on the birth. Then after that, if you are all still interested, I will start writing the sequel to this based on when Ammy is 16 years old :D xx**


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, vilannh, sluggysmom, Asia125, Godric'sGirl01, AudraLeeony, ljhjelm49, the anonymous reviewer, Anthro79, Amy happyface, ashmo2000 and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-two

**Eric's POV**

"Alcide, is Pam in position?" I inquire as I peer around the corner to see if any guards are stood there.

"Yes, she is zooming around the building. Victor has taken the bait and is trying to follow Pam; she's leading him out into the woods. That should leave the entrance wide open, so you'll be able to go get Ammy while Sam, Quinn and I distract the rest of the guards" he informs me as we start to make our way towards the entrance. Sookie insisted on going round the back to see if she could get in through that way, of course I didn't send her on her own; I sent Chow with her for safety reasons. I cannot risk my pregnant Lover going on her own and she insisted that she could go round the back by herself. I will just have to trust her and hope that she will be fine. Maybe she will find Ammy first, I would be very thankful for that.

"Coast is clear" Alcide calls as he rounds the corner and jogs in through the front entrance, I follow behind him before I quickly over take him at the next corner. Before the vampire guard could even register our presence, I rip his head off and throw it to the side. Just as Quinn and Sam take the corridor that leads off and away from this one.

"That's one down" I grumble just as I feel something through the bond. Relief? Is that relief? Sookie must have found her. I sigh happily before concentrating on the bond, trying to locate the whereabouts of my bonded and child. When I'm certain I have a rough idea of where they are I head in that direction, eliminating any problems along the way. When I get to the outside of the door that I am certain they are behind, I hear another voice in the room. Aura.

**Sookie's POV**

"Ammy" I call out when Chow and I get into the room. She looks up at me with tear filled eyes, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mommy?" she asks uncertain, she must think I'm part of her imagination.

"Yeah, honey, it's mommy" I assure her as I rush to her side, pulling her into me where I hug her; her small arms wrapping around me in return. I notice then how her breathing is odd, it's uneven and ragged.

"Did they hurt you?" I demand as I sit her on the floor in front of me, my eyes being instantly drawn to the bruising on her wrist.

"Victor don't like me, he horrible" she spits out his name as if he's nothing but dirt on her shoe. She detests him almost as much as Eric and I do.

"Chow, would you be able to keep watch please? I just want to check her over before he leave" I inquire hopefully, he bows his head once making me grateful as I turn back to Ammy.

"Where else are you hurt, honey?" I probe lightly as I observe her wrist; I can't tell if it's broken, fractured or just bruised. We'll have to take her to Dr Ludwig; she'll know what to make of this and any other injuries. But I will admit that my main concern is with her breathing.

"He pushed me into the wall, and since then my ribs hurt. And breathing is hard. It hurts a little too" she informs me dejectedly as she rests her smaller hand in mine.

"Right, let's get you out of here" I insist as I stand up and pick her up into my arms. That's when I hear a shout, my body spinning around just in time to see Chow turning into goo on the floor. Aura is stood there with a stake in hand, blood dripping off of it as she observes Ammy and me with an evil grin. Eric, we need Eric.

"Sookie, what do you want with my niece? I can guarantee you that we are taking perfectly good care of her here" she tries to persuade me as she opens her arms up, ready to take Ammy.

"Now if you don't mind, it's time I took her to go see Felipe. He wishes to talk to her" she informs me, Ammy cuddling closer to me as she sobs. She's scared, I need to protect her.

"No, she's staying with me" I tell her firmly as I step backwards until I'm up against the wall.

"Just give her to me and no one will get hurt" and that's when she pulls out a gun and points it directly at us.

"No" I shout at her as I close my eyes, bracing myself for the shot.

The problem is, I heard the shot, but I didn't feel it. I open my eyes to see Eric on top of Aura where he has her pinned on the floor; Alcide is picking up the gun and holding it against Aura's head.

"Mommy, you put us in a bubble" Ammy notes as she reaches out her hand and places it on the wall surrounding us. We're in a bubble. A protective bubble. That I made. Wow, Felicity wasn't lying when she said I would develop powers that would protect me and my baby. I watch as Ammy smiles at the bubble before she pops it with a small light that appears on her fingertip. I give her a quick hug before sitting her on the table, Eric looking up at us.

"Are you two okay?" he queries as he looks over the both of us from his position on the floor, his eyes landing on Ammy's wrist. His hand tightens around Aura's neck as he growls at her.

"Where is Felipe?" he demands as his nostrils flare, his fangs sliding into place.

"Like I would tell you" she spits at him, Eric quickly snaps her neck with a flick of his wrist. I hear Ammy gasp next to me, my eyes snapping back to her. That certainly isn't something a child should witness.

"Wrong approach, Eric. Wrong approach" I scold him as I pull Ammy back into my arms where she sobs. Poor girl is shaking as well.

"She asked for it!" he points out, me just shooting him a glare. He sounds like a child.

"She may have deserved it, but your daughter didn't deserve to witness such cruelty" I shake my head at him as I pick her up, Alcide coming to stand next to me.

"Can you take me outside without anyone spotting us?" I inquire to him as we walk towards the door.

"Yes, I should be able to. I will defend you two with my life"

"Thank you, Alcide. Eric, I'm getting Ammy out of here. You deal with Felipe as you see fit, I'll give Ludwig a call when I get outside. Ammy should hopefully be getting checked over by the time you come out. But make it quick. The sun will be up soon" I remind him as me, Alcide and Ammy walk out of the room.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise to make the next one over twice as long to make up for it xx**


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Thank you to sluggysmom, vilannh, ljhjelm49, desireecarbenell, and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-three

**Sookie's POV**

"Mommy, someone's out there" Ammy informs me urgently as she stares out into the shaded trees, her body tense and her face filled with worry. She also seems very wary of the open space before us.

"What can you hear?" I probe as I sit her on the bonnet of Alcide's truck. She knows exactly which type of 'hearing' I was referring to.

"It sounds like he's mad, he's thinking about daddy and daddy being – oh. Oh, no, no, no. Make it stop!" she shouts as she covers her ears, but that won't stop her from hearing or seeing the things she is.

"Ammy, think about a wall. Do you think you could try to build one around your mind? Give it a try" I encourage her as I rub her back encouragingly, just to try and relax her. Tears are burning down her cheeks as she squeezes her eyes shut, all of her concentration being directed towards building that wall that has kept me sane, well, almost sane for most of my life.

"Is it going?" I inquire as I look out towards the trees to try and spot someone, anyone, there. It definitely isn't a human otherwise it would have been me who had heard them, but when I reach my mind out I find a blank spot. Vampire.

"He's seen us" she whispers to me as she turns her head in a particular direction. I follow her gaze and spot a dark figure leaning up against a tree; he's facing right this way.

**Eric's POV**

Where is Felipe? I will have him for this; no one kidnaps and then _harms _my child without getting away with it. Tonight is the night that he will meet his true death, the one death I am craving for. Once he is disposed of, I will deal with Victor. He is the one who actually did the deeds revolving around the harm done to my daughter; I will kill him very slowly. I may even make it last weeks on end, just so I can make him hurt for every second he's made Ammy hurt. I would take great pleasure in torturing him; maybe Ammy would like to harm him as well. But I will admit that encouraging such violence on a child isn't a bright idea. She is still so innocent, I refuse to corrupt her. Especially at such a young age.

"Northman, I've been waiting for you" Felipe grins as he emerges out of the darkened corridor. I spin around to watch him, to watch his every move as he walks towards me.

"You have gone too far, Felipe. Kidnapping any child is a great offense, but kidnapping _my _child and then hurting her is a death warrant on its own" I growl at him as he approaches me. I must be careful of him; he is probably expecting my attack at any minute.

"But I am not the one to cause those offenses, I simply gave out the orders" he torments me as he stops in front of me; I am itching to rip his head off. However, I will have to bide my time. I need to know what his original plans behind this were before I kill him.

"But what made you feel the need to take my daughter hostage?" I inquire.

"She was the key to you, I take her; hold her hostage, you come running to save her. Once I have you were I want you, you'll work next to me in the overthrow of Sophie-Anne. Otherwise you will be made to watch your daughter being killed, and it wouldn't have been quick either" he informs me, my temper over riding me as I throw him against the wall through pure fury.

"Careful now, Northman. I could kill you in a blink of an eye" he tells me, making me scoff at his words. Age means nothing, not when it comes to fighting skills. If you have great fighting skills you have a better chance at winning, although being older than your opponent is a positive. It means you are stronger and more experienced.

I grit my teeth as my fangs slide into place at the pure anger coursing through my veins.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" I demand as we circle each other, both of us with our chests pushed out, our fangs down in challenge of each other.

"I know where your daughter is, oh, and I know everything that was done to her" he smirks, my fury bursting through as I leap on him and punch him with all my force. He fights straight back until we're brawling along the floor, both of us snarling at each other in the process. That is until there is a gunshot, and then there is nothing but a pile of gooey blood on me.

I snap my head in the direction of the gunshot to spot Alcide and Sam stood there. But where is the Tiger? Better yet, where are Sookie and Ammy?

"Wooden bullet, straight to the heart" Sam informs me as he places the gun straight back into his gun holder as I jump up off of the floor, not even remotely bothered by the blood staining my skin and clothes.

"Where is Sookie and Ammy?" I demand as we rush towards the front entrance where we had entered from.

"Victor" Alcide admits furiously as we walk outside.

"You were supposed to protect them!" I roar at him as I feel around the bond to try and locate Sookie through there. I can feel her panic and worry, but there is nothing there telling me she is scared. But she is brave; she is probably hiding her fear.

"I had to move away from them to get signal on my phone, Ammy's badly injured. She needs Ludwig, I was calling her. But when I got back they were gone and I couldn't find them. Then I remembered that Pam was leading Victor through the woods, so I made a link" he informs me, I nod my acceptance of that but it doesn't mean he won't be punished for it.

"Just help me find them, where is the Tiger?" I demand as we head towards the woods, I was leading them to the direction the bond whispered Sookie was in.

"We don't know; he disappeared at some point. His truck is still here, so I can only assume he is hiding somewhere" Sam informs me as we walk through the woods. I would normally have used my vampire speed to get there, but I need to tread carefully. I cannot allow Victor to hear me coming; he'll do a surprise attack on me if he hears me. Anyway, I may need the backup and they cannot run as fast as I can.

"Or maybe he is in on this plan" I supply as we take a turn towards what looks like a deserted cabin. I listen carefully, a small sob breaking through the sound barrier easily. It sounds like Ammy.

"You two go around the back, I'll go round the front" I order them as I shoot off towards the front door that I break down instantly. I smash Madden into the floor where I grip his throat in my hand, my fangs down and ready to kill. I want nothing more than to kill this worthless piece of shit right here and now.

"You little piece of shit" I hiss in his face, the only thing breaking me out of my red hazed rage is the soft sobbing coming from the corner.

I look up for one second to see Sookie holding Ammy in the corner; they are all curled up on the floor as they stare at me and Victor. I call for Pam through our bond where she appears next to me minutes later.

"Take Ammy and Sookie outside while I deal with this waste of space" I order her, not even caring where she had been beforehand. I will have to ask her about that later on. Once everyone is out of the cabin I rip him limb from limb until he is nothing but goo amongst the floor. Once I am happy that I have successfully killed him, I walk out of the cabin. My body is drenched in blood, but right now all I feel is tired. The sun is close to the surface, I must get home very soon.

"Sookie, we must get home now. The sun is pulling on me, are you okay to deal with Ludwig while I am resting?" I probe her as I help her and Ammy into Alcide's truck. He'll have to take them home; I must fly home as quickly as possible before I get caught in the sun's rays.

"Yes" she confirms with me, I stroke her cheek lightly before taking off into the sky. I would have kissed her, but I do not believe she would appreciate blood on her skin. Especially not on her lips. My hand has very minimal blood on it, so I used that to offer her some form of comfort before I had to leave her. Tomorrow I will awake to my family back at home. Felipe and Victor are gone, as is Ammy's crazy Auntie. But I cannot help but wonder where the Angels have gone off to, there were none in the building and I have not seen Felicity since I came here. Quite the mystery.

**AN: Okay, quick question. What would you prefer?**

**The next chapter to be the epilogue of the birth and then the sequel**

**A chapter about the next day, then the epilogue and then the sequel**

**Please do let me know which one you would prefer :D xx**


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: Thank you to sluggysmom, desireecarbenell, vilannh, vampirelover23, ljhjelm49, AudraLeeony, AlphaSprout, InLoveWithEdward2, Amy happyface, ashmo2000, Godric'sGirl01 and Karen50 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-four

**Eric's POV**

The second I awoke for the night I was straight up and into the living room where I find Sookie sat on the sofa looking worried and nervous.

"Sookie?" I probe lightly as I walk towards her; I am praying that Ammy is upstairs and sleeping. I don't think I could stand to know that she was in hospital because of me; it was my fault. Victor and Felipe only hurt Ammy because they were after me; she's injured because of _me._

"Ammy's upstairs sleeping; she was in hospital most of today. We only got back about ten minutes ago; she hasn't had any sleep in over 24 hours, Eric. She was completely exhausted, I'm not sure if she'll be awake tonight" Sookie informs me as she stands up.

I pull her into my arms where I bury my head in her neck; I inhale deeply so I can fill my sinuses with Sookie's unique smell. She is the only thing in this world that keeps me calm.

"Why was she in hospital in the first place? I though Ludwig was checking her over" I note as I pull back to look at her.

"Ludwig did check her over, we had to take her straight to hospital for x-rays and some scans. She has three fractured ribs, a bruised wrist and one she has a minor concussion; she also has a bump on her head. The doctor thinks it may bruise" she tells me sadly as she collapses down onto the sofa.

I sit down next to her where I pull her back into my arms, at least Ammy is okay. But I really wish I had made Victor suffer even more for doing this to her. Putting her through such trauma at such a young age, then again she has been through many traumas in her short life. Now there is definitely something wrong there, no child deserves to suffer as much as she has.

"I need to call Felicity, she has much to explain. As do the Tiger and Pam. Although I will leave the Tiger for Pam to deal with, right now Felicity is my main concern" I say to Sookie as I stand up and whip my phone out, sending Pam a text requesting her to deal with the Tiger and find out where he went off to, before phoning up Felicity through the number she left me when we first agreed that she could see Ammy.

"Viking" she greets somewhat glumly.

"Felicity, where were you and your troops yesterday? I required your help, but you were not there. I could have lost Ammy" I play the guilt card on her, making sure that she feels horrendous over leaving us high and dry.

"I recovered the lost Angels of our world, which was my main concern. I already knew Ammy was safe because I saw Sookie leave with her. I assumed all had been dealt with, so I returned to my world to help deal with the casualties there. We cannot heal each other, but we can help to make the pain duller" she informs me as I hear brief chatter in the background.

"Speaking of curing, would you like to explain how Ammy healed that baby? You never did tell me how she managed it" I remind her.

"While growing up some Angel children develop unusually traits such as being able to heal other Angels when it is impossible. I think it is just that, I think it will disappear as she grows up. It is just a minor development that will surely go after a while" she tells me confidently.

"I can understand that" I think out loud thoughtfully "I forgot to mention this earlier, but recently I have been able to…feel Ammy. As in through a bond, how come that has only just started happening and why is it happening?" If anyone can tell me this answer, it's Felicity.

"The dominant parent of the Angel child will have a small bond develop between the parent and child. In Ammy's case, her mother was the dominant parent because she was the one who was always around her. But once she died that bond was removed, leaving room for the other parent to develop one with the child. In this case it's you. The bond takes roughly four, maybe five months, sometimes more depending, to develop. This is because your bond has to slowly overtake the one that her mother had with her" she explains before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. I could tell that wherever she was it was busy. So Angel parents develop bonds with their children – interesting.

Just as I turn to tell Sookie about what I have just found out I find her laid down on the sofa fast asleep. It would seem that both of my girls are tired. I pick up Sookie and carry her into our room where I tuck her under the covers in our bed; I kiss her forehead lightly before leaving the room. I then head towards Ammy's room, figuring I could check on her as I wait for news from Pam about the whereabouts of the Tiger when we were saving Ammy. I walk into her room where I spot my little Angel under the covers fast asleep, she's laid on her side and her breathing seems stable. I'm surprised she can sleep on her side, what with her fractured ribs. Maybe she has pain medication so she doesn't register the pain, or maybe it's the other side where she has fractured her ribs. Either that or she has a high pain tolerance level.

I push some of Ammy's hair away from her face so I can look at her; her skin is looking paler than it did before Victor took her. Just as I'm about to kiss her forehead, my phone starts ringing. I yank out my phone to see that Pam is calling me.

"Tell me" I demand as I walk out of Ammy's room, closing the door behind me on my way out.

"The Tiger had to leave due to _family problems_" so basically he chickened out. Good to know who I can and cannot rely on.

"And where were you, Pamela?" I inquire as I walk back into the living room. Do I stay at home with my girls or do I go to Fangtasia for a while? Better stay with the girls, they need me more than Fangtasia does.

"I was trying to find Victor, one minute he was following me than the next he was gone. I thought he was hiding away from me, so I went in search of him. Then I felt you summon me, that's when I realised that you must have found him" she tells me. I nod my head, knowing that she can hear the movement even though she cannot see it.

"Thank you for being honest, Pamela, I will see you tomorrow" and with that I hang up before making my way into the bedroom where Sookie is still sound asleep. I lie down next to her and turn onto my side so I can watch her. My mind is racing with millions of thoughts, but the main one that leaps out at me is the one revolving around Felicity's plan to mate Ammy with that Isaac boy.

I think I will just keep an eye on that, she can still see Ammy and help her through the development of her Angel powers, but I will have to make sure that Ammy is never pushed into anything. If she wishes to date Isaac in the future then fair enough, but I will not allow her to be bullied into it. She has a mind of her own; she is quite capable of making up her own mind and making her own decisions. Feeling satisfied with myself, I pull Sookie into my arms as I close my eyes, just so I can revel in the peacefulness of this moment. And then I heard it. My eyes shoot open as I listen careful, just to hear that beating sound again. But there wasn't just one heart beat (excluding Sookie's).

There were two.

**AN: I would like to know if anyone has any suggestions for names for the babies. Both boy and girl names would be appreciated xx**

**Also to those of you who read my other story, 'Exciting Night', I would like to apologise for the late update with that. I've been really busy lately and haven't had time to update as regularly, but I promise to update it tomorrow xx**


	55. Epilogue

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ljhjelm49, AudraLeeony, desireecarbenell, the anonymous reviewer, ashmo2000 and AlphaSprout for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-five

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, what are you doing?" Sookie probes sleepily as she begins to stir. She had been asleep previously; being six months pregnant does that to you according to Sookie. Apparently the further on you are in the pregnancy, the more tired you become; well, at least that's what Ludwig told us. She also told us that Sookie's pregnancy would only be roughly around about six months because of my vampire gene coursing through our babies' bodies. Apparently because they will have vampire in them, they will develop quicker in the womb; but at a normal pace once they are born. It is all rather difficult to get your head around.

"Listening to their heartbeats. They are sounding so much stronger than they were this time last month, they must be ready to be born soon" I point out, not even attempting to move my ear from against her stomach. Just hearing their heartbeats are a blessing on its own. These last few months have been a blessing, even when we told people about the pregnancy and we had all of those questions and doubts fired at us. But just seeing the pure glee on the faces of those who believed that I am the father, before I used my glamour on them, was worth everything. This is my family, and I must admit that I couldn't have asked for anything more.

"I feel like I'm about to pop at any second" Sookie giggles as she goes to sit up, me appearing at her side so I can help her.

She scowls at me in return, she hates it when I try to help her or do anything for her. She is far too independent for her own good.

"Hmm, I can't wait to meet our son and daughter" I murmur into her ear before kissing her lightly on the lips. She sighs happily as she pulls me back for a longer, much deeper kiss.

"Daddy" Ammy calls out through a sob as she stumbles into the living room. I quickly rush to her side just as she sits down on the floor, tears rolling down her face.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I query as I crouch down in front of her.

"I fell over" she tells me through a sob.

I look down at her dressed in her little sundress, her ankle looks a little bruised and slightly swollen. But it doesn't look broken or fractured, just sprained.

"Oh, Angel, I'm sure you'll be fine. Just walk around on it for a little bit and the pain will go" I dismiss her as I stand up and walk back over to Sookie who hits me in the arm as she struggles to get up. Once she is up she waddles over to Ammy who she pulls into an awkward hug, what with her baby bump and all.

"Aww, honey, it's okay" Sookie soothes her as she strokes through Ammy's hair.

"Eric, she's just a child. You don't just dismiss her when she's had a tumble, even if there aren't any injuries. Or even when there is only a minor injury, you don't just send them on their way; you give them a hug and tell them they'll be fine" Sookie scolds me as she picks up Ammy and places her down on the sofa. She is right; I have been neglecting my fatherly duties.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. And I am sorry to you too, Angel" I apologise as I sit next to Ammy where I pull her into my arms for a hug. I shouldn't have dismissed her like that, what kind of father am I? _A stressed one_. My brain chimes in.

I have been rather stressed lately, what with the birth of my children becoming closer by the day; not to mention that I have been worrying over Pam. She has been my regent down in Arkansas, seeing as I am their new king. I am still sheriff of area 5, seeing as Pam is taking over my position as king temporarily. It is just until the children are older, then I will take over my duties. But any decision made by Pam has to go through me. Anyway, the vampires of Arkansas know that I am their ruler; Pam made sure of that. As did I. Since I have taken over Arkansas, due to the untimely death of Felipe, I have been neglecting my fatherly duties towards Ammy. This is something that I must correct immediately.

"Angel, how about we play that game of yours?" I suggest, despite my pure hatred towards that game. It is rather degrading.

"We play dollies?" she confirms excitedly just as I hear something wet, before Sookie gasps. I snap my head towards her to see that there is a big wet patch on the floor, Sookie is stood there with her hand resting over her stomach, her other hand resting on the arm of the sofa for support.

"Eric, the babies are coming" Sookie informs me panicked. We had been preparing for this for weeks. I quickly grab the bag we filled up a week ago where I sling it over my shoulder; I grab my phone and dial Tabatha, Alec's mother, as I guide Sookie and Ammy outside to the car.

After telling Tabatha that we are on our way, seeing as she is a part of our plan, I hang up as we head towards her house. Sookie and I agreed ages ago that Tabatha, her husband and Alec would have Ammy when the time came for Sookie to give birth. I would have suggested Pam, but she is all the way down in Arkansas; so that would be no good to us at all. The second we pull up outside of the house, Tabatha runs out of the house where she collects Ammy before I speed off.

"How bad are the contractions?" I query Sookie as I take the next left.

"On a scale of 1-10? About a 7. And they're getting closer together" she grits out as she grips my hand in a death grip.

I step on the gas until we are safely parked up at the hospital, once that has happened I rush Sookie inside where we get ushered into a hospital room. Sookie is quickly attended to; I sit beside her where she grips at my hand as if it's her only life guard.

"What would you like to call them, Sookie? We still haven't decided on names" I remind her, trying to take her mind off of the pain. According to the nurse she doesn't recommend any drugs to help ease the pain, apparently Sookie is too close to birth for that now. Something that I do not believe, but I will not argue against. I would rather my Sookie not be drugged up when she gave birth to our children. She screams under her breath before looking at me.

"Um…I'm not sure. But I want Zachary to be in our baby boy's name somewhere" she pants out just as the nurse tells her to push. It only feels as though it has been 5 minutes, but in reality it has been over two hours. Well, at least that's what I believe, I could be wrong seeing as I have no access to a clock quite yet.

"What about Zachary Leif Stackhouse-Northman?" I suggest, making her shake her head no.

"Just Zachary Leif Northman" she tells me.

"That sounds perfect, Lover. What about our baby girl?" I probe just as she screams out. Is giving birth really this bad? I don't recall Aude doing this much screaming, but then again I was stood outside during the birth of our children. Back then it was solely the woman's responsibility to deal with the pregnancy and birth, the men were not expected to help in any way. Although I did try to help, but only in small amounts. I was a warrior who was spent most of his time fighting after all.

"What about…Annika?" she groans through whatever pain she may be feeling.

"Annika Adele Northman. I love it, Lover. Just like I love you. You can do this" I encourage her as she shouts out again.

"Okay, now, one more push" the nurse insists, Sookie makes a very unlady like sound in return before she pushes, and then there was crying.

"It's a boy" the nurse announces as she passes our son over to another nurse who takes him over to a little station where she starts cleaning him up. It's a good thing this is a supernatural ward, otherwise they could question the babies' heart rate. I have noticed myself that they have a much slower heart rate than normal humans, although Ludwig does say that their heartbeats are healthy. Sookie takes this precious gap between the babies' births to relax slightly as a few tears of happiness slide down her cheek. That is until she screams out again, well, here comes our daughter.

A few pushes later there was another cry as our baby girl is born, the nurse confirming the sex of our child. By the time we are passed our children, Sookie is absolutely exhausted.

"Look at our children, Lover, we created them. These are _our _children. You are amazing, Lover; I am so proud of you" I tell her as I kiss her sweaty forehead, our daughter being placed in Sookie's arms.

"Annika Adele Northman" Sookie declares as she cuddles our daughter closer to her chest.

"Zachary Leif Northman" I announce as my little boy gets placed in my arms. They look so small now that they are here; it has been so long since I have held a baby. I wonder how Ammy will take to them. I hope she won't become jealous of them, I hope that she will embrace them and treat them kindly. I also pray that she will play the big sister role perfectly, they need their older sister.

**OxOxOxO**

It has been a few hours since our children were born; Sookie and I are now just sat on the hospital bed, cuddled together with our children, as we wait for Tabatha to bring Ammy. We are both excited to see Ammy's expression when we introduce her to Zach and Annika. We decided that we would call Zachary 'Zach' for short.

"You must be exhausted, Lover" I point out as I pull her, and ultimately my son seeing as she is holding him, closer to me.

"I am, but I don't want to sleep quite yet" she tells me just as the door opens and in steps a nurse with Ammy. I guess the Were family were not allowed in without our permission.

"Angel, I want you to come meet your brother and sister" I insist as she walks over to us where she climbs onto the bed so she sits in front of us.

"What they called?" Ammy inquires as she leans forward and takes the twins' hands, one in each of hers.

"Zachary and Annika" Sookie informs her, making Ammy brighten up as she grins at us.

"I love them, they my brother and sister" she states happily. I pull her into our little group hug as I smile to myself. This is _my _family.

**AN: The sequel will be posted up either tomorrow or on Sunday if you are all still interested xx Also, If you would like any information regarding the sequel just let me know and I will answer you as best as I can :D xx**


	56. Author's note  Sequel information

**I just wanted to let you all know that the sequel has been posted, i hope to see you all go on to read it :)**

**Information on the sequel:**

**Title: Ammy's World**

**Summary: Sequel to 'Anomalous Ammy'.Eric has a surprise and a request for has a new boyfriend,but that doesn't stop Felicity from trying to get her to go with moments are happy,some sad,some awkward and some are just plain funny. Please R&R**


End file.
